Luckys prompts and ideas!
by Luckyplains13
Summary: Here are some one shot ideas that I've had since I began posting on Fanfiction. Some of them may become stories later, but as of now, they are prompts. I hope you enjoy them!
1. RWBY and Evas

RWBY fanfiction

* * *

 **Authors note: I've decided to try my hand at one-shots. The world of RWBY is so….malleable, so…mysterious, that a multitude of story ideas can be made from it. And the amount of little prompts I have gathering dust within my documents is astounding. And so, I decided to release these little ideas and see which ones you guys and gals like. And maybe, just maybe…I'll make it into a legitimate story. Welp here's the first one!**

* * *

An RWBY and Evangelion crossover

 **Authors note: I love Evangelion. I love the story, the characters, the technology, the lore, and just the pure impact of it. And I love RWBY just as much. So I decided to combine 2 things that I adore, and what better than character to revolve this little story about? Our lovable adorkable blonde knight Jaune Arc! The only issue is….**

 **I have 2 scenarios: the first is reminiscent of 'Just add a Y.' by Kaosreaper4208 and 'The Only One' by Meteoritecreature. Females are the only ones who can actively use Aura, and as such, men have been pushed to the backburner of society. Jaune discovers the Evas/Angels, can actively use them, and walks the world as a beacon of hope for Men.**

 **Scenario 2: Cannon RWBY with small key difference. I just can't decide, so I'll write both. But enough of that, onward with the One-shot.**

* * *

Chp: Giant mechs, Angels, and…Orange blood?

"Person or creature speaking.'

 _'_ _Person or creature thinking.'_

 **I do not own RWBY nor Evangelion.**

* * *

The rolling waves of blood tinged water gave the being staring at it a sense of loneliness. The being was a glowing white female, whose light blue hair and ruby eyes, shined unnaturally. She turned to her right, staring at the remains of the once great city, now destroyed by the events prior.

"This world-" Her voice begins, all encompassing, the very world seeming to move just by her very words. "So wrought with pain and suffering, there is very little wonder why he decided to leave it."

She takes a step onto the red waters, her feet never sinking into its depths. That boy had decided to leave this world behind and redo the same dance once more. She smiles lightly at the memory of the boys smiling face. She reaches her destination, the large white humanoid figures resting gently within the calm waters, spears pushed through their chest. The purple behemoth stands silently, asleep waiting for its master's call.

She puts her hand on the behemoths purple armor, a small sad smile on her face. "Your soul has left you. Following that boy to protect him when he needs it. Despite that, your flesh cries to fight once more. And you are not alone in that aspect."

She snaps her finger, other behemoths appearing next to the one in front of her. One is yellow and white, a singular red eye gazing at the destroyed landscape. The other is red and yellow, 4 green eyes lifeless, and posture hunched. The female figure glances at the other behemoths next to the first three and sighs into the air.

"All of you have suffered so much pain. Suffered so much pain, and yet, you still stand, ready to fight at the behest of those you have chosen. But they are longer here; at least their souls are not. They have been pulled alongside his, destined to dance the same dance until he likes it. But what of the worlds he left, the worlds he abandoned to find his happiness."

She takes in the world once more and her spine stretches her form growing until she stood face to face with the behemoths in front of her…No, not behemoths…the Eva series. She turns around, staring at the destroyed landscape, the once great skyscrapers melted and falling to pieces. She waves her hand and 16 small red orbs form in front of her. "This war….has gone on for centuries and it will continue. This war did not only harm my children, but it harmed yours as well, brother. Your children, the progeny of Adam, or as what my children called them, Angels."

She turns and looks once more to the destroyed world surrounding her. "This war has ended on this world. But it has begun in a thousand others, throughout the multiverse, and it will bring much pain."

"And yet, the combination of two worlds has begun, the children of that world and this world has merged, and here they are in front of me." Her red eyes shine with some unknown emotion. "I don't know what will happen to this world once I sleep, but maybe just maybe, our children will return from our communion and walk this world once more. Maybe this time, they'll get along."

She chuckles into her hand for a few seconds, and twirls in place. She stops and looks at the gathered beings around her. "But until I awaken, this world may need protection. And I do hope, that you all will protect this world while I rest."

She doesn't receive a verbal answer, but a deep hum echoes across the world. She smiles softly, and a few tears escape her eyes. "Thank you."

She spreads her arms wide, the 16 orbs shooting off around the world to find their place to rest. The Evas do not move from their position, their eyes dull. The female smiles at them and with a flourish of her hand, all but three are launched to their resting places. The final three disappear into bright white lights, their numbers flashing brightly and they shoot off to their destination.

She smiles and walks into the ocean of blood, her body falling to pieces as she does. Her head sinks below the water, her final thoughts are. _'I hope you find your happiness,… Ikari-kun'_

* * *

 _Time skip: 500,000 years._

Amelia Arc was many things, a proud mother of 4 children soon to be 6, a happy wife, a raging battle junkie, but one of those things is not being a good swimmer. _'Son of a bitch! I knew coming out to the blood wastes was a bad idea!'_

Her and her darling husband, Arthur Arc, had decided to celebrate the coming of their newest children by going on a vacation. And what better place, than one of the most dangerous places for humans and faunus in the world, the Blood wastes. Called the Blood wastes due to the sands deep red, almost blood coloration. It was considered to be one of the most beautiful places in the world, due to its red sand with light orange highlights, and due to its close proximity to the Orange sea. The Orange sea, is exactly as it named, a sea made of some unknown orange liquid. But it's also one of the most dangerous due to the large pockets of radiation buried beneath the shifting sands. This radiation kills all beings that come within its field, human, faunus, or grimm.

The outside regions of the wastes are considerably safer than the interior, and as such is a large tourist attraction. She loved her husband, she truly did, but sometimes she wants to pull her old shotgun from the attic, and give his ass a few more holes.

Despite her beginning argument, he had somehow convinced her to leave their daughters with her parents, and come to the wastes. It was going wonderful, but then they decided to explore what little life grew in the area. The life that grew there were some of the oddest on the planet, trees that bled, flowers that sang, and bushes that spoke old words. She was sitting on a bend that was in the middle of the garden, her swollen stomach moving as she breathed in the stagnant air.

The next they she knew, she was falling through a large sinkhole and falling into an underground river. That and Arthur screaming her name as she was pushed beneath the roaring waves of the river. She gasped as the river tossed her around like a ragdoll. She covered her swollen stomach with her arms, water pushing itself into her mouth. Her blue eyes widen when she spies a rock coming toward her head. It impacts her head and then darkness welcomes her.

 _A short time later_

Her blue eyes fluttered open, head banging like a drum. "What….what happened?" She turns her head, a small trail of blood shifting through the air, almost as if it was submerged in something. She moves her arms, noticing how sluggish they were, and her eyes finally clear up. Orange….A expanse of never ending orange greeting her eyes. She looks around her surrounding and then looks up, eyes squinting from the sunlight. She looks at the streams of sunlight, confused as to why they seemed warped, almost as if she were…..

Her eyes widen as it hits her. She was underwater! She panics, arms and feet kicking, trying to propel her to the surface. She holds her breath, and grins within her mind as the surface gets closer and closer. A sharp stabbing pain shoots though her body, causing her to falter and sink lower into the depths. Her vision starts to dim lightly, and her mouth opens in response allowing the orange liquid to shoot into her lungs.

She blinks, when instead of a coughing and sputtering from the water entering her lungs, she was breathing rather gently. She looks at her hands, and puts one of them near her mouth. To her amazement, she can feel the suction of the liquid and for some odd reason she could breathe! She pushes this to the back of her mind, and returns to her journey toward the rolling surface. As she begins to move, another sharp stabbing pain causes her to gasp, bubbles escaping her mouth and floating upwards.

Another jolt of pain follows shortly after, and then another one, each one causing her to gasp and grab her swollen stomach in pain. The realization hits her like a rampaging Goliath…..she was going into labor.

 _'_ _Are you kidding me?! You guys had to start now, didn't you?'_ She curse from within her mind. Almost like they could hear her, another convulsion shakes her body to the core. As her body begins to convulse from going into her labor, her eyes begin to shut ever so slowly. She felt so very tired and the very thought of passing out scared her to her very core. She wasn't going to birth two new sets of eyes under this odd liquid, away from the warm glow of their star. Hell no! Not while she was breathing.

A flicker of white from her left side causes her to glance in the direction it came from. She doesn't see anything, but the view of rolling red sands under her feet, causes her to panic. But the convulsions had her paralyzed, and she sunk lower and lower, her dress floating almost serenely in the orange water. She feels her feet sink into the soft red sand at the bottom, and another flicker of white causes her to wince. She turns to it, and her blue eyes widen at what she was seeing. There, walking across the red sandy floor of wherever she was, was a white human. She couldn't tell what it looked like, but by the height, she could tell it wasn't human.

The being notices her and walks her way, footsteps never stirring the sand nor water. She tries to swim away, but the being was at her before she could. It raises it's hand and reaches toward her, her vision swimming due to the brightness of the beings hand before succumbing to the darkness.

* * *

Her eyes open, weighed down by metaphorical boulders, and she move her head trying to find her surroundings. She sees nothing bit the increasingly familiar orange liquid, and she looks down toward her stomach. It takes a few seconds for her realizes that her once swollen stomach, had shrunk considerably, almost as if she had given birth. Her eyes widen, and she swirls around in the orange water trying to find the glowing white being hat had confronted her during childbirth. She blinks when she doesn't feel any pain from doing so, and she flares her aura.

Purple trails of the spectral energy swirl around her body mimicking a hungry snake.

 _"_ _ **Ah…It seems you have awoken. About time, since these little ones are getting rather restless."**_ A voice echoes throughout the water, soft and yet louder than anything she had ever heard. She turns and finds the owner of the voice, the white being from before. But instead of being impossibly large, this time it was the same size of her.

"Where are my children?" Amelia growls out, surprised she could speak while breathing in the strange liquid. Her aura, sensing her anger, whips around the sea floor devouring entire swaths of sand. The white being stares at her, its head cocked to the side and it waves its hand, two small forms floating from behind it.

Both bundles were oddly quiet, even with the sound of the orange water churning from her aura. Amelia stares in muted awe at the appearance of the two babes. They each had bright blonde hair surrounding their scalps, one even had her trade mark purple streaks. Small fingers grasp and legs kick as the babes twitch in their apparent sleep. She dashes forward, ignoring when she moved through the liquid like she was walking through air, and grabs both of the babes. In response the babes open their mouths small cries escaping their newly used lungs.

Amelia cooed at this and brought them to her bosom, happy that the birth had been successful and looks at the closer. One had an angular face, and was missing a certain piece of male anatomy. White the other had a chubby face with said missing piece hanging from his neither regions. "Twins. I had twins. A boy and a girl.. A boy and a girl."

Happy tears flowed from her eyes, as she pulled the babes close to her face and nuzzled them with her cheek. The babes almost as if they were sensing the good will stop their crying and descended into a fit of gurgles. The white being stared at the happy moment with a small invisible smile on its face. Amelia continued her nuzzling even when the white being appears next to her, whispering sweet things to the babes.

She jumps when the white being speaks from her side. _"_ _ **I apologize for the brief panic I more than likely induced when you saw me. But may I?"**_

Amelia blinks when this was asked. May it what? She gets her answer when the being touches her head with a long white finger, her mouth letting out an uncharacteristic squeak at the feeling. She feels something…something digging through her mind, long tendrils picking at her memories. The beings finger backs away after a few seconds, a small fond smile on its face.

 _"_ _ **It seems my children are more stubborn than I thought. But it's odd that the females of this time are the dominant ones and not the males. Adams children have not awoken yet, but what are these strange beings called the Grimm?**_ _"_

Amelia stares at the being for a few second with a raised eyebrow. What does it mean by 'its children'? She jolts in surprise when the being hums. _"_ _ **Ahh..These so called Grimm are the defiled flesh of my brother. To think his flesh would gain its own mind and begin the age old war once more.**_ _"_

Amelia stares at the being for a few seconds and she finds her voice. "What…what are you?"

The being turns to her and Amelia swears, the being takes the form of a human girl with pale skin, light blue hair, and ruby eyes. She blinks at the figure returns to its featureless face and it answers. _"_ _ **I am the mother of the Lilin. I am a black seed. But I go by the name Lilith, the mother of humanity. Though, I have become rather fond of the name Rei. So either name is acceptable.**_ _"_

"Lilith? That's your name?" The being, now named Lilith, nods. "Well then Lilith, where are we?" Amelia asks. Lilith hums into the orange water, the very sound of it causing the babes to stir from their rest. Amelia notices this and hums a quick tune to keep them asleep.

 _"_ _ **Where we are is of no importance. But what is important, are the two children held in your hands.**_ _"_ Lilith answers white finger pointing to the babies in Amelias hands. She looks down at them and then back to Lilith. "What do they have-"

She stops mid sentence when she notices Lilith holding her children. She looks down at her empty hands in shock, and moves to grab her children from Liliths grasp. She doesn't get a step closer when some form of power holds her in place, her aura failing to answer her call.

Lilith seeing that Amelia had been halted, turns her attention to the babes held within the crooks of her arms. She wags a finger in front of their faces, giggling lightly when they cry and shift in place, the female reaching for the male.

She looks at the female. _"_ **You are strong of body and will. But so weak in soul and mind.** _"_

She looks at the male. _"_ **You are strong in soul and mind. But weak in body and will.** _"_

 _"_ **One of you shall receive my blessing. The blessing that will either end this world or save it. But which one shall it be…** _"_

Amelia watches with muted horror as Lilith looks between her children and nod to itself. Lilith starts moving her hand toward the female baby, when something surprises her and Amelia. The male baby grabbed Liliths finger before it could touch his twin, and gurgles at her in anger. Lilith stares at the male babe gripping her finger and a small smile breaks her featureless face.

 _"_ **Look at you. Weak of mind and will and so very scared. But you are willing to protect your sibling, even if your mind tells you to run. So much like that boy, and yet so different. I have made my decision…** _"_

Lillith leans forward and kisses the male baby's forehead. _"_ **You shall receive my blessing. My brothers progeny shall answer your call and the powers of the old world shall be yours to wield.** _"_

She touches the female baby's head with her finger. _"_ **You shall protect your brother. You will be his guardian until he can protect himself.** _"_

As all this happens, Amelia could only watch with fear coursing through every fiber in her being. What did Lilith mean by 'powers of the old world' and 'brothers progeny'? She could worry about that later, the only thing of her mind, was getting her babies away from Lilith. She blinks when Lilith turns to her and nods in her direction.

 _"_ **I apologize for taking them without your permission, but I am still rather new to all this. These 2 have my mark placed on their very souls, and they are as much your children as they are mine. Do protect them, less you face my wrath.** _"_

Amelia blinks when a loud noise echoes through the water. It sounded like a headed of cattle was stomping their way toward them. She looks up and covers her face when a dark shadow covers the sunlight coming through the water. _'A boat?'_ Amelia guesses.

She turns around and blinks when Lilith had disappeared and her two children were floating in front of her, both sleeping soundly. She grabs them and holds them to her chest, as looks up as large figures float down and grabs her. She doesn't fight when they start to lift her through the water towards the boat. They breach the surface, her lungs purging the orange liquid from her chest. The two newest editions to her family, cry when the cool sea breeze hits their faces. The two figures lift her to awaiting arms, and she looks at the ones that had saved her.

Dark black hazmat suits cover their bodies from the harmful effects of the orange sea, and the crying face of her husband peers though one of them. She smiles at him as the people lift her and carry her into a door. Before long, she finds herself lying on a medical bed, as a nurse takes her vitals and the vitals of her babies.

Arthur walks through the doors, his red hair frazzled, probably from worrying about her. His purple eyes were twinkling with unshed tears, and he walks forward with slow steps. She chuckles when he collapses to his knees near her bed, tears flowing freely. "You're okay...Oh thank the lords, you're okay."

"Of course I'm okay. It's going to take a lot more than a simple fall to kill me." She chides with a small grin. She leans down and kisses his head, smiling softly. Arthur looks up at her with a teary smile, and stands up. He wipes the tears from his face, and looks at her with a small look of awe. She raises an eyebrow at him. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"Amelia…Do you know where we are?" He questions with an unreadable face. She looks at him with narrowed eyes. "We are on a ship?"

Arthur nods his head at the answer. "On a ship. In the middle of the Orange sea. The very sea we fished you from. The sea that humans need specialized suits to even step outside."

The situation takes a few seconds for her to process, and when it does, her blue eyes widen in shock. She looks at her hands with barely restrained confusion. She was in the middle of the Orange sea, without a suit, and she was still alive. ' _Was it the doing of that being? That 'Lillith'?'_

Another thought races through her head. What about her babies?! She whips her legs around and stands from the berth, mind racing. Arthur grabs her shoulders, and she tries to push past him, but finds her strength waning. She looks at him and asks. "What about the-"

"The babies? They are fine. The medical personal on the ship are giving them a quick check up and they should be close to done." Almost as if they heard this statement, a nurse walks in. She was old, probably as old as their parents, a kind wrinkly face and kind set eyes. Grey hair peeked through her scalp and resting in her arms, were her two children. A surge a relief flows through her as Arthur guides her back to the medical berth, her eyes never leaving the sleeping bundles being held in the nurses' arms. Once she was back in the bed, the nurse walks over to her and allows her to take the two sleeping bundles of joy. Amelia sighs in relief when she feels the two small heartbeats against her body and leans back into the bed. Arthur leans over her shoulder, purple eyes brightening when he spies the two children.

Amelia looks at him and raises them to her chest, the two babes rustling in their sleep. Arthur looks at them, his eyes twinkling with childlike joy, and Amelia couldn't help but laugh softly. Arthur leans forward and speaks lowly. "Look at them…They're adorable. Can't believe I'm a dad….again."

The face he made when he said that made Amelia and the nurse snicker, but they quiet down when he starts to talk to them. "Hey there little ones. I'm your papa and you're going to be spoiled. To think, I'd have 6 daughters. I'm going to be kicking some much ass in the future…"

Amelia looks at him with a deadpan. "5 daughters, and 1 son." She corrects. Arthur stops his low rambling, and looks at her with a poker face. His face shifts to surprise, and he looks down at the two babes. Amelia moves the babe in her left arm, Arthur leaning forward and gently lifting the baby. The baby wails, voice causing them all to coo lightly and Arthur moves the blanket away and he stares at a certain place. He places the blanket back, and looks at Amelia.

"I…I have a son. I have a son. I have a son!" Arthur cries out in happiness. He starts doing a little jig, Amelia laughing lightly as he does this. He stops and looks down at his son, smiling. He moves next to Amelia, and hands her the baby back, his cries lowing to a stop. The nurse steps forward, pulling a slip of paper from somewhere. "I guess the next thing to do, is to decide the blessed ones names."

Neither Amelia nor Arthur comment on the blessed ones comment, but they look at each other. They look at each other and Amelia hums in thought. She nods her head and looks at Arthur. "How about this…I name the boy, and you name the girl. Deal?" Arthur hums a little and nods in agreement. "Deal."

They look at the babes, and Amelia smiles lightly when she conjures a name. She looks up at Arthur and sees him nodding to himself. They look at the nurse and nod. She smiles and pulls out a pen. "Alrighty.. The boys name shall be…"

"Jaune Mari Arc." Amelia declares with a smirk. Arthur turns to her, and raises an eyebrow. "Really? Named after your great great grandmother and my great grandfather?" Amelia shrugs and smirks at him.

"What can I say? I liked the names…"

Arthur snorts in humor. The nurse nods at them and writes down the name. She looks to Arthur. "And the girls name shall be.."

Arthur hums lightly and stands straight. "Joan Lucas Arc." The nurse nods at him and writes down the name. She smiles at them and nods her head at them. "By my name in this world, I hereby welcome Jaune Mari Arc, and Joan Lucas Arc, to Remnant. May the great mother embrace you for eternity."

Arthur and Amelia nod at her in 'thanks' before returning their attention to the newest edition of the family. They smile at each other and say, in nigh perfect unison.

"Welcome to the world and our family. Jaune Mari Arc, and Joan Lucas Arc."

* * *

 _Time skip 10 years_

Bright blue eyes gaze at the scene in front of him with untold emotions. Jaune watches his twin sister, Joan, toss her opponent from the sparring ring. Surrounding the ring are the other students, and the teachers, all of them watching and whispering to each other. Though one thing stood out; all the spectators and teachers were female. Jaune stares at another student who was giving him an odd glance, before returning to watching the fight.

Jaune sighs into the air, and pulls out a pair of headphones. The headphones were a gift from his elder sister, Elena, and he took them everywhere. They were a dark red, with purple highlights, and they over his head so snuggly, he's slept with them on. She said the color clashed with his blonde hair and blue eyes, and he couldn't say no to any of his sisters.

He glances back at the fight, and winces when his sisters opponent unleashes a vicious haymaker to his sisters face. A light red glow surrounds his sister's body when the punch impacts and she retaliates with a punch of her own. Jaune pulls out a small scroll and pushes a button on its side, soft music playing through his headphones. Despite the mental contamination of his favorite music, his thoughts return to the glow surrounding the two girls down in the ring.

That glow was a thing humans call Aura. Aura was the soul unbound to freely fly through the world. Aura was found in everything; everything except the Grimm. No one knows why the Grimm don't have Aura, but it wasn't something normally discussed. Aura gave humanity the chance to fight back against the Grimm, fight back against the darkness that had plagued them for so long. But one thing changed during the early days of human exploration; It became apparent that females were the only ones who could actively unlock and use their aura.

Males had aura, there was no doubt about that, but for some reason males couldn't actively unlock it nor could they use it to fight. When this became apparent, the world changed dramatically. Women became the dominant ones; almost single handily controlling the world in as little as a few centuries.

Women became the protectors of humanity and faunus kind, women controlled every aspect of life. At one point children wanted to become heroes and knights, now children wanted to be Huntresses, despite the impossibility of a male becoming one. It wasn't a bad world, men could still make their own decisions and make their own lives, but it sucked being on the bottom of the social ladder.

Jaune blinks when the crowd of girls and women disperse, his twin walking toward him with a grin on her face. He pulls of his head phones when she gets close to him and Joan pulls him into a hug. He smiles and recuperates the hug, slightly miffed at how gentle she was with him. She pulls back and speaks, her voice an almost exact contrast to his. "How was I dear brother? Did you see me place that little skank in her place?"

Jaune looks at her, a small smile gracing his face. Said gaze causes her to blink and blush, grab the back of her neck nervously. He laughs lightly and shakes his head in amusement. He and his sister were defiantly twins. They dressed the same; a white shirt with the family's crest on it, a pair of black cargo shorts covering their legs and a pair of running shoes. The only noticeable difference was their hairstyles. His was wild and spiky barely reaching the back of his head, mimicking their fathers, while Joan's was long and pulled into a pair of pig tails.

Jaune looks at her for a few more seconds before smacking the top of her head with a closed fist. Joan whines and glances up at him. "What was that for?!"

"That was for your language. Just because you admire what Sable does and how she speaks, that doesn't mean you should copy what she says. And that was for doing something stupid again." He admonishes. Nearby passerby look at the twins with small smiles and some of the town locals shake their heads at their antics.

Joan looks at her twin brother in shock. Did something stupid? She fought that girl for him! "What do you mean 'doing something stupid'? She called you a walking breeding stock, and no one, and I mean no one, makes fun of my brother without consequences."

Jaune looks at her with a raised eyebrow and shakes his head. He loves his sisters very much, all seven of them, but there was one thing they all had in common; they were fiercely protective of him. Even the youngest of the family, Opal, was protective of him and she was only 4. He sighs and starts walking away, Joan following behind him, walking next to him her shoulder touching his. He looks at her and asks.

"Hey Joan…Why do you want to be a Huntress?"

She looks at him and then looks to the sky for a few seconds. "I want to protect you and the family to the best of my capabilities." Jaune blinks at her for a second. "That was a quick answer."

Joan looks at him and walks a little ahead of him. She turns around and stares at him, Jaune watching her feet propel her backwards, and he looks at her with a raised eyebrow. She grins at him and stops in the road. Jaune walks up to her and blinks when she grabs him in a hug.

"What? Joan what's wrong?"

"Is it so bad, that I want to become strong…so that these easy going days can continue…so that these long walks back to the house can continue till the day we die…is that really so bad?" She mumbles into his shoulder. Jaune stops and stares at her, his 10 year old mind trying to make sense of what she said. He doesn't receive an answer, but his brotherly instincts tell him to comfort her and make her worries disappear. He hugs her back but can't think of an answer to her question. They stand there in the setting sun for what felt like hours, but Joan pulls away and looks at him.

She kisses his cheek, causing him to blink at him and blush lightly. She smiles at him, and starts running down the street laughing all the way. Jaune smiles at the sight and chases after her. Well no matter what happens, he will stand by his sisters. He will stand by them and if needed, protect them.

 _5 years later (Sorry for so many time skips.)_

Jaune knew something was up when he awoke this morning. Normally his younger sisters would be bouncing around the Arc manor, causing all sorts of ruckus. Normally one of them would be bouncing on his chest, trying to wake him up, but this morning, everything was oddly quiet. No shrill screaming, no Elena trying to catch said children, no deep chuckles from his father, and the worst thing, the smell of freshly brewing coffee was absent.

He kicks the covers from his feet and looks around his room. Everything was in its place; the worn headphones were on the nightstand, his desk was still sitting directly across from his bed next to the rooms closed door, and the window was still closed. He walks over to the closed window and unlocks the latch holding it closed. He pushes it open and the bright sunlight causes him to cover his eyes. He blinks when he notices nothing out of the ordinary; the breeze was blowing, lightly rustling the trees surrounding the Arc manor. He looks around and his heart stops when he spies a certain vehicle parked in front of the home.

The vehicle was a heavily armored APC, the wheels thicker than he was wide. The cannon stayed pointed toward the trees around the Arc manor. Two soldiers stood near the vehicle, rifles pointed toward the ground but ready just in case. The black uniforms were familiar, but one thing stood out on their uniforms.

The symbol emblazoned on the soldiers shoulders was a human skull missing it's right eye with a combat knife stabbed through the top of it. The sight of this symbol makes Jaune curse and dash over to his door and slam it open. He runs down the hall that connected the siblings rooms, and jumps down the stairs. He hits the bottom of the stairs and rolls into a sprint.

The sight of the living room doors causes Jaune to grin and he barrels through it.

"Hey! Why is Anna her-"

He stops short when he notices the person in question, sitting at the living room couch a cup of coffee in her hand. Said person is the second eldest of the siblings Anna Arc. Anna Arc stood at 5'9'' with shoulder length red hair. Her face was angular, cool blue eyes gazing at all in the room. A ceremonial cap covered her head, and the familiar black dress uniform clashed with the bright colors of the manor. Large breasts pushed against the dress coat, Jaune wincing lightly when he caught himself staring. A red band covered her shoulder, the symbol of the military she served proudly displayed.

He stares at her, his mouth hanging open, and she looks over to him. She smiles at him, said smile causing him to wince lightly. While he loved his sisters, Anna was…the black sheep of the family. After graduating from the prestigious Huntress school Beacon, she had disappeared. Disappeared without a single letter to her family for no rhyme or reason.

She had reappeared on his and Joan's 8th birthday, wearing the same uniform and bearing gifts. She was welcomed back into the family, but family relations became tense once they learned who she was working for. Anna had been recruited by the PMC Red Sand Solutions, and was the General of their experimental weapon and soldier division.

Now, RSS weren't all that bad. They were one of the few militaries that actively used and recruited male soldiers. They were well known throughout Remnant for taking jobs and missions that Atlas wouldn't. The cities they guarded had never been breached by the Grimm, nor by bandits or the White Fang. Their technology was revolutionizing Remnant, and they weren't afraid to fight back against the kingdoms. They had the second largest military, they held a rather large portion of the Vacuoan wastes under their control, and they could be found in all corners of Remnant.

They only thing that stood out was their apathetic nature towards the kingdoms and questionable agenda. Their motto was 'If humanity is to survive in this world, we must forgo the old rules and morals. In ancestral footsteps shall we tread, and we will not mistake their intents.' This motto quickly became true, as RSS started using what many considered barbaric tendencies. Total war on their enemies, destruction of total cities, and even public executions to those who turned traitor. They quickly rose in infamy and fame throughout Remnant, and a large portion of that was thanks to the woman sitting in front of him.

Said woman looks at him, her eyes trailing his form before a chuckle escapes her lips. "While I appreciate the sight of you brother, I believe you rushed here without checking yourself."

He raises an eyebrow and turns to look at the rest of the family. His mother was staring at Anna with a tight lipped smile and his father was sighing into a coffee cup. Elena wasn't home, she had a mission in the upper parts of Mistral. The first set of twins, Jasper, and Opal Arc, were still at Beacon completing their first year. Joan was staring at him, her hand covering her face, trying to cover her laughs. He looks at her in surprise, she was wearing her armor.

Joan was attending the local Huntress school, and as such, had to change her equipment. Metal armor covered the entire of her arms, reminiscent of the metal braces worn by the knights of old. The same style armor covered her legs, and instead of a full metal breast plate, she had gone with an improvised piece of armor that covered her upper chest. A black t shirt covered the skin that was shown, and he couldn't help but muse that they dressed the same, even after all these years. A longsword was leaning against her right shoulder, her hands wrapped around the blade.

He looks to his final two sisters, the youngest members of the family Jacquelyn and Isabelle Arc. Jacquelyn had inherited her parents hair, as instead of being blonde of red, it had settled on a bright orange. Green eyes gazed at her elder brother with embarrassment and hilarity. She was wearing a yellow sundress that their mother had bought, and he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at her. Odd to think she was 10 and yet, she spook like 18 year old. He feels something grab his leg and looks down at _the_ youngest member of the family Isabelle Arc.

His heart soars with wings as the light purple eyes of his youngest sister gaze at him with such innocence and adoration; he couldn't help the doopy grin that forms on his face. Isabelle Arc, was 6 years old, with blonde hair much like their mothers. She was wearing a little pair of blue overalls and her hair was pulled into two adorable pigtails. He blinks when he looks down at his legs. Did his legs sprout blue fur overnight, or is he still asleep? A few seconds pass, and his face descends into horror. He was wearing the blue bunny onesie that he got for Christmas!

He looks down and blinks at his bare chest. He must've been rather tired to not even put the onsie on fully. Isabelle grabs his attention, with the universal sign for 'upsies' and he obliges her. She squeals a little when he picks her up in his deceptively solid arms. Jaune had what many called muscle definition; he wasn't extremely lanky, but nor was he extremely muscled. He was rather happy with his body, but his family wasn't. So what if you could see some of his ribs? It added character!

He holds Isabelle in his arms, smiling when she kisses his cheek and moves so that she can see the family. Their mother was smiling at them, and she nods to him. "Jaune. Go take a bath and get dressed. Take Isabelle with you. She's needed a bath sense yesterday."

He nods at her and glances at Anna. She was staring at him, a small smile on her face and he rolls his eyes before looking to Isabelle. "Want to take a bath with big bro?"

She shakes her head 'no' and he frowns. "Awww…What if I make your favorite sweets?" She looks at him with wide eyes.

"With chocolate chips?"

He nods at her with a smile on his face. Isabelle grins and points toward the bathroom. "Onward! To the tub, Bubbles!" He blinks at the nickname but shrugs. He turns around and heads toward the bathroom. Hopefully the house will still be there once their done…

* * *

Amelia watches Jaune takes Isabelle with him and waits for a few seconds before regarding her second child. She takes a sip of her tea and stares at her, following Annas sight and sighs when it was still focused on where Jaune was standing. She snaps her fingers, causing those in the living room to look at her. She clears her throat with a cough and glares at Anna.

"While I appreciate the sight of you dear daughter, I believe you came here without thinking."

She watches as Anna chuckles to herself for a few seconds before taking a sip of the tea. She has her eyes closed during this interaction, and when she opened them again, Amelia looks in shock at what she was seeing. Anna was one who held their emotions behind a mask, never allowing them to control her but her eyes told a different story. She was worried….She was worried and she was scared. For whom, Amelia couldn't place but seeing those emotions in her daughters eyes causes her to take the situation seriously.

"Why are you here Anna? You don't normally visit unless you need something, or something has happened?" Amelia questions.

Anna looks at her mother with a small frown and a sigh escapes her lips. "You must leave this town." Her family looks at her in confusion. She looks at their faces, satisfied when she sees that they were regarding her seriously. Joan speaks up next. "Leave? Why would we leave?"

Anna looks toward her mother and father. They were staring at her with confusion as well, but they each had hardness in their eyes. She looks to her mother when she spoke. "What do you mean by 'leaving' Anna?"

"Pack your belongings, and get out of the town. I have a bullhead on call to get you away from here." Anna replies with a calm voice. Her father decoded to speak next.

"What you mother means Anna is…why should we leave? What has you do worried?"

She stares at her bouncing reflection on the tea, and frowns lightly. She had no choice… She looks up at her family and they all stop when they hear a door open from upstairs and the patter of wet feet. They watch the hallway, thinking a naked Isabelle was going to run through the living room, but return to Anna when nothing happens.

Jacquelyn was staring at her family with confusion. Why were they glaring at big sis Anna like that? And what did she mean by leave the town? She shrugs and walks out of the living room.

Amelia doesn't move her gaze when Jacquelyn leaves the room. Arthur glances at his wife and other daughter in worry. Something was up…

Amelia, grits her teeth together when Anna doesn't speak for a few minutes. She stands up and glowers at her daughter. Her voice comes out, low and growling, much like how she used to talk. "Speak Anna..speak now or so help me, I'll-"

"There's a Class 3 Grimm hoard on its way. And the White fang are following just behind them." Anna remarks. It was if a switch had been pulled, as the entire house dropped to a dead silence. Not even the mice in the attic stirred…

Amelia stares at her daughter with barely restrained shock. A Class 3 Grimm hoard? She had to be joking…She stares in Anna's eyes once more and to her mounting horror, saw nothing but truth. She collapses down onto the couch, her husband's mouth dropped in shock, and Joans eyes widening to an impossible degree. She regards her daughter with a wary eye. "Are you sure?"

Anna nods her head. "Yes. We've been tracking the hoard for the past few days. It came to our attention that it was heading this way. They shall be at the towns gates within the next 4 hours."

Amelia looks to the ground. "Fuck.."

Grimm were well known for making swarms and attacking towns and cities. Class 1 hoards were normally made up of simple Grimm; Beowolves, Ursa, Creeps, and normally a few Deathstalkers. A sufficiently defended city could beat a Class 1 hoard. Class 2 hoards were the most common. They normally consisted of the larger variations of Grimm; Deathstalkers, Nevermores, King taijitsu, and even an odd Goliath. They were called settlements killers for a reason. Class 3 hoards were known at city destroyers.

They were nigh the exact same as a Class 2 hoard, but they were accompanied by Nuckelavee, Weavers, and even Geists. If a Class 3 hoard was on its way, the town wouldn't stand a chance. She leans back into the couch, Joan standing up and going to the living room window. She opens it, allowing the fresh air to blow in. She nods in thanks and Joan grins. "We need some fresh air."

Arthur takes the conversation from there. "And the White fang?" Anna hums and answers her father. "We don't know why they are following the hoard. But this is why you should leave."

She looks to her mother and raises an eyebrow when she nodded to herself. Amelia looks at Anna and nods at her, Anna getting the idea and standing up. "I'll call the ship. Be ready within the next 3 hours." They all nod to her and look to the living room door. Jaune steps through it, freshly bathed and dressed in a simple pair of blue jeans and red t-shirt that had the RSS symbol on it. Isabelle was on his shoulders, dressed in another pair of overalls, but these were new and decorated with gems and sparkles.

Jaune looks at his family with a raised eyebrow. "What's going on?"

* * *

Jaune grabs a duffle bag and starts putting cloths in it. Isabelle was sitting on his bed, eyes wide and fearful. "What's happening Bubbles?" He finishes packing his clothes and walks over to his bed. "We're leaving Izzy."

He looks up at her, and feels his heart break at the confusion. He grabs her in a hug, the little girl returning the gesture. She looks at him with a tilted head. "Why are we leaving?"

He reaches under his bed, pulling out another set of duffle bags and he opens them. he walks over to his desk and starts packing. He grabs a photo album, his favorite book, and a few other things. He turns to Isabelle and answers her question. "We are leaving because monsters are on their way here."

Isabelle looks at him with frown. "Monsters?" Jaune looks at her with a small smile. "Yep. Monsters. Monsters that like to eat little girls like you." She looks at him with fear.

"But I don't want to be eaten!"

She dashes from his bed and hugs his leg. He smiles at her, his eyes watering a little. He pats her head, her face looking up at him. "Neither do I. But I promise to protect you with my life." Her eyes water once more and her nose starts to run. "Do you mean it?"

"By my blood and by my honor, I, Jaune Mari Arc, promise to protect Isabelle Boyd Arc, till the day I die." Jaune declares. She stares at him and wipes away her tears.

"But what about the others?"

He looks at her with a raised eyebrow. He looks at her unnatural hard purple eyes, and picks her up. "Wipe that hard look from your face. Of course I'll protect the others. I'd be a crappy brother if I didn't. Now go find mum and stay next to her. Okay?"

Isabelle nods at him. "Okay."

He lets her down and watches with a smile as she runs out of the room. Once she leaves, the smile disappears from his face. He returns to packing, when Joan walks into his room. "Do you have an extra duffel?" He throws an empty one to her, and returns to packing. He doesn't hear her say 'thanks' but his mind was racing. _'Are you kidding me?! The towns going to be destroyed and yet, we can't do a thing to stop it.'_

He finishes his packing and grabs the two duffel bags. He looks at his room for a few seconds, memories rushing past his eyes, and he turns away closing the door behind him. He walks down the hallway and then down the stairs and comes to a surprising scene. Anna was helping their mother pack their kitchen. The pair of soldiers had moved from outside and were carrying their stuff out of the door and into the APC outside. He lays his duffel bags down, and walks toward them.

His father stops him and lays down a few duffel bags. Jaune looks at him and Arthur points to the stairs. "Jaune. Go help Joan bring the other bags down." He nods at Arthur and walks up the stairs. He meets his twin halfway, and she nods at him. "These are the last ones."

He grabs a few from her and starts down the stairs. They watch as their parents file out of the door carrying the final bags. They nod at each other and follow them, closing the door. The sight that greets them was not one that they expected. The once sunny sky had darkened, like a storm was on the approach. They look down the stairs and see the soldiers packing their belongings in the APC. Their mother turns from talking to Anna and yells at them. "Jaune! Joan! Get down here!"

They jump lightly and jog down the stairs, Joans armor clinking lightly. They reach the APC and hand the soldiers the last duffel bags. They turn to Anna and a high pitched screech causes all to stop. They all turn, and eyes widen when a large black figure passes over them. Jaune watches with baited breath as the Nevermore continues it's path toward the town. Once it passes, Amelia whips around to Anna. "You said 4 hours!"

Anna was watching the Nevermore and she had a snarl on her face. "So I did. Apparently, the Grimm didn't get the memo. Everybody!" All heads turn to her. "Get in the APC!" They all nod and start their way to the APC. They would've made it to the vehicle if not for a large black shape to land in front of them.

They all take a step back when the large form of a Goliath stands to its full height and glares at the humans. Nobody makes a move as the Goliath regards them with indifference. Other black forms join the large Goliath. Creeps, Beowolves, Ursa, and even Griffons stare at them with hunger and anger.

Jaune feels his heart beat into throat, and his eyes dart to Joan, who was slowly shuffling her way in front of him. She draws her longsword, the noise catching the attention of the Grimm. They growl at her and APCs long cannon rotates to the Goliath. The Goliath seeing this releases an earth shaking roar, the other Grimm taking the chance to do the same. Jaune watches as the Grimm charge forward, his mother darting forward. He watches as she pulls her fist back, and unleash a punch to a jumping Ursa.

He stumbles when Joan pushes him behind her, aura flashing to life. "Stay behind me!" She wings her sword with such grace and power he can't help but gawk at his twin. Grimm after Grimm was cut down in front of him, their black forms disappearing to black haze. The APC was unleashing hell unto the lighter Grimm, its shells tearing them to pieces. The soldiers were firing at the Grimm, rounds puncturing flesh but rarely stopping them.

Jaune ducks under the swipe of a Beowolf, Joan bisecting it. He's pulled to his feet, his sister pushing him toward the APC. The Goliath, once happy to watch its brethren kill the humans, decides to stomp forward large footfalls causing the ground to shake. Jaune looks at its lumbering form in fear, and he looks around. He spots Isabelle and Jacquelyn being pushed into the APC, and sighs in relief. The Goliath swings its large tusks, trying to bat away the little humans that dared to try and hurt it.

Jaune watches as the tusks carve a deadly path, shattering some of the smaller Grimm to bloody paste. He follows the path of the tusks, and his eyes widen when he sees the end point. The tusks were heading toward Anna and if it got through her, it would hit the APC.

"Anna!" He screams out. She hears him, her red hair flowing in the wind, her uniform covered in the dissipating blood of the Grimm. He watches as she regards the large tusks coming toward her like an annoying insect. In a rare display of emotion, Anna's mouth sets into an almost psychotic grin and she rears her fist back, and punches the oncoming tusks. The battlefield grows silent at this; at least it does in Jaunes eyes, and he looks at the fist of his sister and the tusk of the Goliath. He watches as cracks form on the tusk. He watches as Anna dash forward with speed too fast for him to follow, the tusk exploding in fragments. He watches as the Goliaths red eyes widen as the fist of Anna slam into its face. He watches the bloody remains of what was once a Goliath fly through the air, crashing into flying Griffons and other Grimm.

As all of this happens, his eyes couldn't look away from Anna. She stands up, and the grin she was wearing causes a shiver to travel down his spine. The other Grimm, seeing their impromptu leader be destroyed, put all effort toward killing them.

A few minutes pass, and the left over Grimm were fading to black dust. They all breathe a sigh of relief and look toward Anna and Amelia. They were staring at each other, and they nodded. Amelia, turns around and yells. "All right everybody! Get in!"

Despite the hell that just happened, they were fortunate enough to not lose anyone. Joan seeing her brothers shell shocked face steers him to the APC. As they approach, Jaune sees something. There laying in the dirt, near the manors steps, was a small doll. The doll had bright blue hair, with pigtails, and was wearing what appeared to be a knight's armor. That doll was Isabelle's and Jacquelyn's favorite toy. Hell, the thing had been through hell, and yet it was still holding together.

He pulls away from Joan, not hearing her object to that, and dashes to the doll. He picks it up and shows it to those who were still outside of the APC. He hears Joans scoff, and his mother telling her to be quiet. He looks at the doll and nods before jogging back to the APC. His mother and Anna were still standing outside, eyes roaming the area in case of threats. He reaches the APC, and Isabelle sees the doll he was holding. She runs up to him and grabs it before returning to her seat next to Jacquelyn. He looks up at smiles at his father, who smiles back and gives him a thumbs up. Amelia pats him on the head and pushes past his arm. He turns around, looking toward the large black cloud descend of the town.

He hands form fists and he growls lightly. Anna, hearing this, looks at him with a raised eyebrow. He points to the town and she nods her head. "Do not worry. The town was being evacuated at the same time as the family. They should be close to done."

She nods to herself and turns to enter the APC. Jaune looks at her, but a black blur behind her causes him to push her behind him.

Anna stumbles when Jaune pushes her behind him. "What was that fo-" She starts but her voice falls short. There standing on the APCs ramp was Jaune. His body was facing inward, his back facing the outside world. His mouth was set in a grimace as large black claws dug into his chest. He looks at them and whispers one word. "Damn.." Before he was jerked off of the APCs ramp. She looks into the air as he was pulled into the air by a stray Griffon.

Their mother dashes out of the APC, her hand covered in her famous purple aura. She stretches her arm forward, a large claw of aura shooting out, chasing the Griffon that dared take her son. The aura claw falls short, the Griffon joining its brethren and the sight of Jaunes blonde hair fading.

Amelia collapses to her knees, tears flowing freely as she watched the Griffon fly off with her son. Joan joined her shortly, their cries deafening those near. Arthur walked out of the APC, tears were flowing from his eyes as well, and he hugged the two crying girls to him. Jacquelyn was covering Isabelles eyes, but even so the little girls cries could still be heard. Anna feels something run down her cheek, and she wipes it away. She looks at the red liquid staining her hand, and she growls deeply.

"Father!"

Arthur looks up at her and does a double take. He had seen Anna mad, but the fury and pain showed on her face causes his tears to stop. "Get them in the APC." She says. He blinks at her. "Wha-"

"GET THEM IN THE APC!" Anna screams at him. He looks at her in shock, but he sees the tears running down her face. He nods, and pulls his wife and daughter up. Their crying became even more hysterical as he does this, and he pulls them into the APC. Anna walks over to the APCs ramp and looks inside. The sight of her crying family causes her to grip the metal of the APCs armor to the point it bent. She pushes a button, the ramp closing with a hydraulic hiss and the red lights inside to flash on. The driver looks back at her, and she nods.

"Get us out of here."

 _With Jaune._

 _'_ _Well…this sucks…'_ Was the single thought running through Jaunes mind, as he was carried through the air. His blue eyes gazed at the city he had grown up in, the loss of blood making him delusional. He turns his head, staring at the other flying Grimm with morbid curiosity. Most of them were carrying a human. He blanches when he spies a baby Nevermore carrying the remains of a few people. Despite the threat of his life ending, he couldn't help but laugh a little. To think, he would die becoming the food for some soulless abominations. Hell of a way to go, if you asked him.

But even if he wasn't showing it on the outside, he was scared. He was scared and….he was sad. He was sad for many reasons. He wouldn't be able to dance with his sisters anymore. He wouldn't be able to cook Isabelles little sweets anymore. He wouldn't be able to see Joan graduate Beacon. He wouldn't be able to go drinking with his father.

He stops his lamenting when the Griffon that was holding him, dropped closer to the ground and releases him. He hits the ground, his mouth opening with a scream. He rolls for a few feet before stopping. He rolls over and stares at the black dotted sky. He looks to his right, and screams when he comes face to face with the face of a dead teenager. He looks to his left and sees the same thing. He sits up, and his eyes widen at the sight.

The Griffon had dropped him off, in what appeared to be a giant feeding ground. Bodies stacked upon bodies were splayed all around him. The gore of the scene causes him to vomit, and he stands up. He stumbles lightly, and looks at his leg. A large feather had been impaled through his lower leg. He ignores the pain, and glances around at the hell he was dropped into. He spies another person getting up, and he starts to call out to them. He stops when a large yellow stinger impales the person, quickly ending their life.

The Deathstalker that had done the deed, clicks annoyingly before scurrying away to do lord knows what. Jaune drops to his knees when this happens and he looks down at his blood covered hands. The organs and other body parts of the dead mix and he swears he can someone singing. He hears something coming from behind him. He turns and pales, there looking at him was what many called a Nukelavee.

A mixture between man and monster, the humanoid portion of the beast looks at him with crooked eyes. It leans forward, breath reeking of death and the orange mouth glows with hellish light. Jaune stares at the Grimm as it stands and he starts crying. He was going to die..He was going to die.

He sees his life flash before his eyes. And the one thing that stood out was his promise to Isabelle. _"By my blood and by my name I, Jaune Mari Arc, promise to protect you and our sisters till the day I die."_ The last part was probably added by his conscience and guilt, but he couldn't blame it.

"Sorry guys. Looks like I won't be able to keep that promise."

To his confusion, a melodious voice echoes through his very soul. **_"Arcs never go back on their word."_**

He blinks. "What the-"

The Nuckelavee in front of him stops when a gunshot rings out and hits its shoulder. They both turn and stare at the old man holding a shotgun. Jaune doesn't watch the next scene, his mind trying to place the voice. Said voice speaks again. **_"Arcs never go back on their word."_**

Jaune looks around trying to find the voice. He doesn't see anybody and he looks at the ground. "Guess I'm going insane."

 ** _"_** ** _You gave your word. You are an Arc. Your word is your oath."_**

The voice echoes, so low and deep, it shakes Jaune to his bones. The words it spoke struck something within him. "I gave my word…"

He looks around the area. Instead of seeing the piles of dead bodies, he was seeing his family. He stands up; the threat of the Nuckelavee disappeared from his mind. He looks around the area, and spots what looked like a poleaxe. He grabs the weapon and spins it in his hands, his face reflection on the smooth metal. He looks at the Nuckelavee, whose hands were covered in the blood of the old man.

He glares up at the Grimm. "I gave my word. I gave my word! I will not die here. I made a promise! And an Arc never goes back on their word!" The part was screamed. He swings the poleaxe, the blade of the weapon digging into the Nuckelavees leg. It screechs to the sky in what Jaune hoped to be pain. The voice appears again. **_"Nicely said. And you are correct, you shall not die today. You have much to do.."_**

Jaune didn't care about the voice, the only thing he cared about was making his way back to his family. The Neckelavee swings its gangly arms at him; his blue eyes widen and close waiting for the impact. He doesn't feel anything after a few seconds but he does hear what seemed to be a loud 'gong'.

 _'_ _Did it miss?'_

He opens his eyes slowly, in fear that the Grimm was toying with him. To his shock, the Nuckelavess arms were being blocked by large orange hexagonal lines. He stares at the hexagonal shields with confusion, the same sentiment shared by the Nuckelavee. He watches as it rears back its arms again, and strikes the field. The attack bounces off harmlessly, the field of orange energy holding. A giant screech pieces the air, Jaune covering his ears from the sound. He turns around, and spots a Nevermore flying its way toward him. It flaps its wings, large black feathers shooting from them, their black forms carving paths through the air. He watches in fascination as another orange hexagonal shield stops the feathers cold. The two shields pulls back, Jaune looking at them in confusion. He reaches out a touches one of them, shocked that they were solid.

A loud groan is heard from the area, a large shadow overtaking Jaune and even the other Grimm. He looks up, another unknown feeling striking through his chest.

"Holy shit.." He mutters as he stares at the giant floating above him. The giant was well over 130 meters, and was seemingly made of black ribbon. A singular white face protruded from what Jaune could guess was its face. Two eyes sockets, empty of biological eyes glowed with a hellish orange light. The jaws had no teeth, allowing him to see into an empty blackness. Its shoulders were covered in an orange plated armor. He swears the ribbons it was made off were moving on their own, and if Jaune could liken it to something, it would be a mummy.

The giant floating above Jaune casts it gaze at the battlefield, and seemingly chuffs in laughter. The orange field shifted into what appeared to be melting and reforming glass before shrinking once more. Jaune takes a few steps back until he was directly underneath the large being. The Grimm in the surrounding area start to attack the large being, their attacks ignored by the giant. Jaune looks up, but doesn't spot the orange shield protecting it. He jumps when a Beowolf was turned to ash when it got close to him by the orange field.

The being, seemingly fed up with the attacks, hums a deadly tune and then…nothing. Jaune covers his eyes when a bright flash takes place around them, and then a deafening explosion. Despite the brightness, he could see the very earth surrounding them be torn apart by some unseen force. After a few minutes the bright flash dies down, and the ringing in his ears die to dull hum, he opens his eyes to the devastation around him.

The once giant blood pit had been eradicated, and he could past all the bodies. The once blood stained ground was now steaming from the heat of the blast, and there wasn't a single trace of the Grimm surrounding the bodies. The Nuckelavee and Nevermore had been eradicated, not a single piece was left of them. He looks behind him, his eyes widening at the sight of the town. The town had been destroyed, the building burnt to cinders and entire swaths of earth were upturned. The only thing left standing was the town statue, but even that was melting to a pile of slag. It looked like a large scale war had been fought and won a signal day. He looks up at the floating giant and blinks when he catches an orange eye glancing at him before disappearing.

"What..what are you…." Jaune stutters out. The giant doesn't hear him, but the voice from before answers. **_"Zeruel. The Angel of strength. The arm of God."_**

Jaune blinks at the voice. Angel? This thing…was an Angel? He looks up at the being and speaks. "Your…your name is Zeruel?" To his shock, the giant, now named Zeruel seems to nod slowly at this. Jaune looks around at the destruction. "You did this?"

Zeruel nods, and Jaune gulps lightly. He decides to not look a gift horse in the mouth. "Uhhh…Thanks for saving me." He doesn't receive an answer at this, but he watches as the Zeruel looks around the battlefield. Jaune shrugs and moves to leave the area, when an orange shield blocks his path. He looks at it and tries pushing through it, but it was of no avail. He looks up at Zeruel, seeing the giant looking at him with a singular black eye.

"You're not letting me leave?"

He blinks when Zeruel looks to the horizon, and he follows its gaze. His heart stops when he sees the sea of blackness running its way toward them. The red eyes of the hoard stare through his soul, and he drops to his knees, when he couldn't see the end of the sea of Grimm. He looks up at Zeruel, the Angel regarding the sea of blackness like an annoyance. Jaune looks around at the destruction caused just a few minutes ago, and a light bulb goes off in his head. "Wait a minute….Can you do that again? The bright flash and total destruction thing? You can do it right?"

Zeruel doesn't answer vocally, but the low hum of the orange shields tells him his answer. Jaune stands up, and the noise of a bullhead catches his attention. He turns around, and spies the large craft flying its way toward them. His blue eyes narrow when he spot the familiar symbol of the RSS and a grin forms on his face. He starts waving at the craft, the sea of Grimm forgotten.

 _On said bullhead._

The Arc family was dead quiet. The only noise was the sniffling of Isabelle and Jacquelyn. Joan had stopped crying but now her face was blank, without emotion. Amelia wasn't faring any better, her fist was gripping her leg so hard, and some of them thought she was shattering her own bones. Anna was sitting away from the family, fumbling a small locket in her hand. She looks at the locket and pushes a button, allowing a soft chime to play through the bullhead.

Amelia hearing the chime, looks to Anna. "You kept it. Even after all these years."

Anna looks at her mother before looking back at the locket. "Of course I did. It was a gift from you all. How could I not keep it?" They all look at Joan as she stands up, and walks over to the door of the bullhead. They all watch as she rears her leg back and kicks the emergency door open. Arthur, sensing what she was about to do, jumps up and tackles her to the ground. She struggles against him, screaming. "Let me go! I must find him! He's alive! I must protect him!"

Arthur increases his pressure once he sees her aura flare up. He grunts when she pushes him off of her, and stands up. Amelia was standing next to him, and she walks forward. She grabs Joan, and throws her against the bullhead walls. Joan hits them with a groan, but stands up anyway. Amelia closes the door and stares at Joan. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm going to find him! I'm going to protect him! Now get out of my way!" Joan yells and swings her sword at Amelia. She dodges and a quick punch to Joans stomach sent her to the ground coughing.

Amelia regards her daughter with sadness, and a few tears leak out. "Do not think you are the only one hurting. I just lost a child that I had birthed. I lost a child that I saw grow. And it hurts…it hurts so much that we can never see him again. So do not think for a single second, that you are the only one hurting right now."

The all watch as Joan starts to bail. Amelia bent down and hugged Joan to her chest, her face sad. The others in the bullhead bow their heads in sadness, and one could feel the pain in the air. The silence is broken when the bullhead was jolted by a shockwave.

"The hell was that?" Arthur screams. Nobody answers, each of them trying to find their balance. Anna stands up and looks around. "Everybody okay?" She receives an a few groans and a few curses when the pilot comes over the intercom. "Uh…Ma'am, you may want to see this.."

The ramp of the bullhead starts to open slowly, and the sight on the other side causes everybody to stop. A giant was floating in the middle of what appeared to be a blast site. It was large, larger than anything she'd ever seen, and the feeling it emitted caused shivers to travel down the spines of all looking at it.

"What in hells name is that?" Anna questions it. The pilot answers her from the cockpit. "We don't know. It appeared a few minutes ago. The one we do know, is it's the cause of the shockwave."

The pilots seem to argue about something, their voices quiet over the intercom. They stop and they come over the intercom again. "Uh….We're seeing movement under the…thing? It looks like a human."

Amelia joins Anna and they both look at the giant as it floats in the air. It moves slightly, allowing them to see the so called figure under the beast. They feel their hearts stop when said figure had bright blonde hair.

"Is that.." Arthur begins. Isabelle pulls away from Jacquelyn and dashes over to the ramp, holding onto Amelias leg. As they get closer to the giant, said figure started getting clearer and it starts waving at them. Isabelle gasps.

"Bubbles!"

The sight of their supposedly dead son/brother causes tears to come to their eyes. Joan crawls forward, the sight of her twin causing her heart to flutter in joy and relief. The same went for Amelia, her blue eyes softening in relief. As they get closer, and closer to the giant and Jaune, certain things become apparent. He was injured, going by his hunched appearance, and he had a weapon in his hands. It appeared to be a poleaxe but their observations stop when the bullhead slows to a stop. They look at each other and Anna yells to the pilots. "Why are we stopping? My brother is down there!"

"We can't get any closer. There's some kind of barrier blocking us." Was the pilots answer. They all look to each other, and nod. Amelia summons her aura, the purple tendrils forming. They dash toward Jaune, an orange hexagonal shield stopping them dead. Amelia frowns and wills her aura to continue attacking the shield. Joan joins her, swinging her longsword, blade of white aura flying from it. They impact the orange shield, explosions shaking the bullhead. They smoke clears and the orange shield was still standing, not a scratch visible. Joan, Amelia and even Anna growl in annoyance before continuing their assault.

* * *

Jaune blinks in confusion when the bullhead containing his family stops at least a mile away from him and Zeruel. He blinks when the familiar purple aura of his mother shoots out of the bullhead and impacts the orange barrier. He watches as his family try to break through the barrier, and looks up at Zeruel. The Angel was focused on the Grimm hoard charging ever so slowly toward them, and he yells up at it. "Oi! That's my family in the bullhead! Let them through!"

If the Angel heard him, it didn't react to his voice. Jaune starts waving, trying tio get Zeruels attention, when the Angel does something he doesn't expect. The black ribbons unravel, showing a set of white spikes jutting from what he could guess was its chest. A large red orb was setting in the middle of Zeruels chest, Jaunes eyes widening at the sight of it. The orb was large, almost half of Zeruels body. The black tendrils that had hidden the large orb before were now flowing through the air like angry snakes.

The hoard of Grimm was now close enough for Jaune to see the individual Grimm that made up of the hoard. He gulps in fear, the poleaxe in his shaking. Zeruel seemingly sensing his fear, leans forward a low groan rumbling the area. With a deep almost humanlike scream, Zeruel unleashes a burst of energy that tears through the ground like butter. It rips through the Grimm hoard, large cross explosions ripping the ground asunder. And with a single strike, Zeruel had destroyed half of the hoard. The other half slow down to an almost screeching halt, their red eyes on the being that caused such great damage. Zeruel seeing their hesitation, hums a tune. Jaune watches as the hexagonal field appears above the leftover Grimm hoard.

The hexagonal field seems to multiply, covering the entire hoard with its glow. Jaunes eyes widen as other hexagonal field appear above each other, almost as if they were stacking on top of each other. The Grimm hoard seeing this panics, and starts running. Zeruel doesn't give them the chance, the field floating above the hoard slamming down like a fist of god.

And with a final shake to the earth, the Grimm hoard that was once nigh unstoppable, had been decimated in as little as 10 mins by one being. The sight of the decimation causes all who were watching to stare at the being in fear. The Arc families was staring at the destruction caused by the being, and renew their efforts of getting Jaune away from it.

Jaune drops to his knees as he looks at the large swath of black smoke rise into the air. He starts crying in relief, and he can't stop the surge of vomit escaping from his lips. He coughs and wipes the excess of vomit from his mouth. He looks up at Zeruel, the Angel not moving from its position. He spies it landing near where it was stopped by whatever Zeruel was using. He watches as the bullhead opens its ramp, and his family dash out of it. Another surge of relief nearly causes him to vomit again, but he holds it down. The poleaxe that he was holding quickly went from a weapon to a cane to help him stand.

"Holy crap…I can barely breathe."

He waves to his family as they draw closer. He starts walking toward them and if he was watching Zeruel, he would've noticed the Angel turning to look at him. He doesn't notice this, and neither do they. As they get closer and closer, Jaune can see the tear streaks running down their faces. All of them had them, all of them except Anna. She had a relieved look on her face, and he could see a small amount of red in her eyes. He nods to himself. _'Seems you do care, eh Anna?'_

They were feet from each other, his mother's hand outstretched to embrace him in a hug, when the hexagonal field stops them. Their hands bounce off of the field, and Jaune starts beating his hands against it. His family on the other side do the same, trying their hardest to break the barrier. Jaune raises the poleaxe and swings it at the barrier, wincing when the weapon is flung from his hands. He starts beating against the barrier, his families voices strangely quiet.

He swings around to Zeruel and jumps in fright when the Angel was face level with he and family. The size of the Angel truly comes into view, as Jaune feels like an ant in comparison to the Angel. He gulps lightly when Zeruel seems to hum at him before rising to its full height.

To the horro and he and his family, Zeruels face widens and a long green cylinder slithers out of it. Said cylinder slowly makes its way until it hovered just above his head. He looks at it in confusion and fear. The fleshy tongue cylinder jolts slightly, three lines breaking apart skin and flesh. Jaune watches with fear as said cylinder breaks apart allowing the large teeth inside to be seen.

Jaune gulps and pales when he realizes what the giant being was about to do. He turns his head around to see the horror spreading across his familys faces. He sees Joan tell him to run. His mother was punching the barrier, her face sat in anger and desperation. Anna was doing the very same, their auras flaring and mixing together. The face of Isabelle and Jacquelyn causes him to grin at them, mouthing the words 'it'll be okay'. They don't seem to get it but the giant tongue of Zeruel lunges forward, eating him whole and making his vision turn black.

* * *

The Arc family watches with terror as the large being that had just ate their son/brother, retract its appendage back into its mouth. It swallows and the black ribbons that were floating behind it pull back, returning it to the mummified shape it had before. With a low rumbling groan, it turns around and starts floating away. They starts chasing it, Amelia throwing purple spears of her aura, Joan swinging giant blades of aura, and even Anna allowing her aura to be shown. The three auras blend together, showing a cacophony of purple, white, and red. Their attacks hit their mark, but no damage was done to the floating being. As they increase their attacks, the being is impacted by explosions from the front.

They all stop and blink at the bullheads that were flying their way toward the behemoth. There was at least 15 bullheads of varying size and armaments. And they were all firing on the lumbering behemoth, the explosions kicking up large amounts of wind. They growls lightly when the red symbol of the White Fang was shown on the side of the vehicles. Arthur cursed from behind them. "The White Fang! Good time for them to show up, eh?"

The other family members nod and Amelia turns to her husband. "Get Isabelle and Jacquelyn back in the bullhead. We'll be right behind you." He gives her a worried look, but he nods nonetheless. They all keep a watchful eye as he guides the two girls back to the bullhead, the White fang forgotten. When they turn their attention back to the lumbering giant, the sight shocks them.

Despite the amount of firepower hitting its body, it floated forward unperturbed. But the bombardment did seem to make it annoyed, considering the low groan it emitted. Two black ribbons unfurl, and dash towards the bullheads. Some of them was able to dodge to fast moving ribbon, but others weren't so lucky. The ribbon tore through metal and flesh as it jumped from bullhead to bullhead. The flaming wreckages falling to the earth, and explode. A few seconds pass, and the remaining bullheads retreat from the battlefield. Despite the situation, Anna smirks at the sight.

 _'_ _This thing just destroyed a small task force and a class 3 Grimm hoard like they didn't even exist. Whatever in dust it is, it's nothing to be trifled with.'_

Her smirk soon leaves her face when the giant seems to increase its speed. What was once a simple run to catch up to it became a full aura sprint, and even then the giant was able to pull away and leave them in its, dustless shadow. Her mother, who was panting lightly, glares up at the giant and turns to her. "Anna…"

"Yes mother?" Anna replies. The face Amelia gave her caused her to gulp lightly and a scared grin to come to her face. Amelias face was full of such anger, such sadness, and such unbridled fury, Anna was reminded of her mother's old nickname. ' _The Titan of Beacon.'_

"I don't care how you do it. I don't care who you have to kill to do it. But I want that…that thing dead! I want its body destroyed and burned until nothing is left of it!" Amelia screamed at the top of her lungs. Joan, who was still quiet, nods along with her mother. Anna looks at them for a few seconds and nods her head.

"It shall be done mother." She starts walking away from them. She stops after a few feet. "Oh and mother?"

Amelia looks at her with a raised eyebrow. Anna turns her head and glares at Amelia. "Don't go ordering me around."

And with that, Anna continues her walk to the bullhead. Amelia growls to herself and follows, Joan walking next to her. Jaune will be avenged. Even if it was the last thing they did.

 _With Jaune_

The one thing he hoped to feel when he died was warmth and maybe, an odd sense of regret or anger. The one thing he didn't expect to feel, was what felt like a cold metal floor. A thought passes through his mind. _'Wait a minute. I can feel something? I'm dead aren't I? If I'm dead how can I even think?'_

He starts the slow process of moving his body. He clenches his fingers, and moves his legs, satisfied when they respond to his orders. He opens his eyes and looks around. He was in what appeared to be a large metal hallway, the metal cold and full of dust. He coughs lightly, sending dust into the air, and he slowly moves to stand. When he does he looks around at the hallway. _'Wasn't I eaten? If so, is this heaven? If it is, I want my money back…'_

He starts another preliminary check of his body, happy when everything comes back ok. He looks around the hallway again, and starts walking down it. After a few minutes, he comes to a metal door. He looks at it for a few seconds and jumps in surprise when it opens with a small burst of air. He coughs as dust flies through the air, he covers his mouth. "Wherever I am, somebody hasn't dusted for awhile."

He slumps slightly when the next hallway was an almost exact copy of the one he just left. The only difference was this one had a few doors on the sides of the walls. He tries opening these doors but they stay shut. He huffs in annoyance and continues his trek to another door, which opens when he got near it. He blinks at the exact replica of the hallway he was just in, and feels his eyebrow twitch.

"It's going to be one of those isn't it?"

* * *

Jaune opens another door and his eyebrow starts to violently twitch. It was an exact copy of the other 15 damn hallways, he'd just walked through.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Jaune yells out in annoyance. Nothing had happened in the last 14 hallways, and he had lost his patience 5 hallways ago. Hell, he'd take a chibified Zeruel, if it meant getting out of this never ending hell hole. Almost as if the universe was listening to him, the door on the right of him opens allowing inky blackness to be seen. Jaune stares at it and then looks up at the ceiling. "You're fucking with me aren't you?"

Silence…

"I'm not going in…"

Cricket chirping…

"How did a cricket get in here?"

Haunting set of music plays.

"Fine! Just don't blame me if something happens.."

He walks into the darkened room and the door shuts ominously behind him, shutting him in complete darkness. A pair of blue eyes peers into the darkness, and blink owlishly. They look around, and Jaune shrugs. Nothing had happened, except the never ending darkness. He looks around trying to find a source of light when as if by magic, the lights above him switch on. He rubs his eyes, trying to make the white spots disappear.

"Okay. Who's the wise ass who turned on the lights without warning?"

The sight that greeted his eyes when he stopped rubbing him, has him step back in fright. A giant red face was staring at him, 4 round green eyes staring blankly. The main coloration of the giant in front of him was red, orange and white. An orange crest jutted out of its forehead, two large pylons jutting from Jaune hoped was shoulders.

"Holy…" Jaune mumbles out and walks forward. He stumbles when he loses his footing and gulps when he stares at his reflection in a red liquid. While he stared at the red liquid, he can see the rest of the giant. It was humanoid in shape, the main colors extending throughout the entirety of its body. He spies some words written on the giants arm. It was in a language he couldn't read but for some reason, he knew exactly what it said.

"Evangelion unit 02?" Jaune whispers confusedly. He looks back at the giant and swears he sees one of its eyes follow him. He sees another platform leading behind the giant, and he walks up to it. He blinks when he looks at the back of the giants neck, ands gulps lightly. The back of the neck had been exposed, showing an unsettling humanlike spine, and a large hole where a vertebrae should've been. He hears something mechanical activate, and he covers his head. After a few seconds, he looks up and blinks. There, floating almost lazily, was a long metal tube.

He blinks when the metal tube starts inserting into the hole, but it stops halfway and with a burst of air, a hatch opens. He looks at the hatch, and watches as a ladder is shot out and swings in the air for a few seconds before resting on the platform he was on.

His blue eyes brighten lightly, and his gaze sweeps the room, searching for anybody. The only thing in the room was what appeared to be an observation deck, with shattered window. He doesn't spy anybody in the observation deck but he decides to ask anyway.

"Uhh…Do you want me to get in the…Evangelion?"

A shiver runs through his spine when a breeze blows through, on it a light voice. It whispered 'yes' to him and for some odd reason, he couldn't deny it. He walks over to the ladder and begins the climb to the long cylinder. He smirks nervously. _'Mom would kill me, if she saw what I'm about to do.'_

He reaches the top and climbs into the cylinder. It was pitch black inside, but he could spy a large chair sitting in the middle. He walks over to it and sits in it, shivering in disgust when his back hits something sticky. The hatch closes, bathing him in darkness.

"Oi, what's the big idea?"

Jaune blinks in surprise when the inside of the tube is brightened by light. He feels the tube slide, and looks around when a large 'click' is heard. With a deep hiss, he blinks when an orange liquid starts to fill the tube. He panics and holds his breath, the liquid filling the tube far faster than he thought. 30 seconds later, he couldn't hold his breath any longer and lets it go, coughing and sputtering as the liquid fills his lungs. To his shock, instead of drowning he was breathing deeply, almost as if the liquid was oxygenated. He looks at the chair he was sitting, and grabs what appeared to be long handhelds.

Something takes hold of him at that moment, and the fear he had felt moments ago, disappears like dust of the wind. He moves his hands in what he hoped and knew was the right spots, his legs doing the same. The inside of the tube starts to flash with amazing colors, his eyes twinkling in awe at the sight. He looks in surprise when the color show disappears and the platform he was standing on a few minutes ago comes into view.

"Woah.." Jaune gasps out and leans forward in his chair. To his shock, he feels the giant move as he did. He pulls back lightly, and raises his hands. To his shock, and hidden delight, the hands of the giant does the same. He winces when the hands smash through the metal platform. "Whoopsie…Sorry about that.."

He returns to moving his hands, the giants hand mimicking his own. He looks to his right, and cheers mentally when the giants head does the same. He tries moving his legs, but to his disappointment they don't move.

"Maybe they've been restrained?" Jaune muses. A voice echoes through the liquid, words unclear. He looks around the area, looking for the owner of the voice. He doesn't see anybody, but the voice starts getting louder and louder, the words it spoke becoming clear.

 _"_ _For it is in our infamy that we achieve immortality, through this we become a paragon of bestial rage and holy power to lay waste to all.-"_

Jaune blinks in recognition. "Wait a minute..Isn't that the Huntress code to unlock their aura? Sorry to say this, but I'm a guy." The voice doesn't hear this and continues the rite.

 _"_ _Infinite in your abilities, and unbound by physical laws, I hereby release thine soul, and by my word, guide thee to the powers of old."_

And with that the rite was finished and Jaune looks around in confusion. He waits for a few seconds, and shrugs. "See? That doesn't work for males. We can't unlock our-"

He stops when an unsettling feeling settles into his chest. He opens his mouth to speak, but is cut off when said feeling expands and encompasses his entire being. It started as a simple warmth, and it was now a raging fire within his very soul. But for some reason, he couldn't feel any pain, the only feeling he could recognize is fulfillment. After a few seconds the warmth calms down, and he raises his hands as a bright white veil covers his skin before disappearing.

He breath comes in labored breath and for some reason, he couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face. Memories that weren't his own was playing across his eyelids and for some reason the next words he said, reverberated within his very soul.

"Evangelion unit 02! Launch!"

 _Time skip, 2 years_

A figure stands atop a red giant, their blonde hair waving lightly in the air. The figures face was obscured, but the only thing shown was bright blue eyes.

"So this is Beacon academy? Kinda small if you ask me.."

The figure scoffs lightly and stomps their foot on the red giants shoulder.

"No matter!" the figure yells and points to the school.

"Evangelions! Angels! March into battle!"

End..

* * *

 **Authors note: I know one shots are normally rather short, but what can I say**. **Once I get on a roll, I tend to keep it. But I hope you guys and gals like this little prompt. If you do review and favorite. There will be more like this to come! Thanks for reading!**

 **This is Luckyplains13, signing out..**


	2. Grimoire of horror

RWBY fanfiction

* * *

RWBY and Misc. X-over.

 **Authors note: Here's another one shot! This one is a slight personal favorite of mine favorite of mind. I love horror. Horror games, Horror movies, Horror Anime, I love them all. But the thing I like about them is the monsters. The creatures that defy all human reason, the creatures that shouldn't exist but do.** **And so I decided to bring these horrors to Remnant. And the catalyst for these horrors and terrors? Our blonde adorkable knight, Jaune Arc!**

 **Enough with the chatter! Let's get this party started!**

* * *

Chp: Grimoire of horror and new allies.

"Person or creature speaking."

 _'_ _Person of creature thinking.'_

* * *

Ozpin knew something was odd when he entered the town of Arian. The town was normally abuts with activity, people walking or running to work, children playing in the streets, a normal happy town. Arian was located on the southern end of Vale, and was considered by many to be a nice place to live. It was located in a rather defensible area, the natural wildlife was well known to be aggressive to the Grimm, and the town could sustain itself for months.

But as he walked down the streets, the atmosphere was nothing like it used to be. There was a cool breeze blowing, but it wasn't a comfortable cool. It was chilling, and his assistant, Glynda shivered lightly from it.

"Excuse me if I'm overstepping my bounds Ozpin, but why are we here?" Glynda asks. He regards her for a few seconds and turns around when a vehicle pulls up to them and stops. It was an older model, the car larger than most others. The dark tinted windows rolled down and a kind elderly face peeks up at them. His face was wrinkly, a pristine suit setting on his features. "Are you Headmaster Ozpin and his assistant?"

Ozpin nods. "Yes we are my good man. And you are?" The man smiles and opens the doors. When he stands up, both Ozpin and Glynda are surprised at his height. He was at least a foot taller than the both of them, his kind eyes gazing down at them.

"My name is Gabriel Stabil. I am the butler for the Arc family and I have been sent to gather you."

Ozpin nods at him and the elderly man walks over and opens the door for them. Ozpin walks over and enters the vehicle, Glynda falling in behind him. Gabriel shuts the door and enters the vehicle. With a quiet start, the vehicle starts pulling away.

Glynda looks around at the interior; it was lush and rather inviting. But one thing stuck with her. "Ozpin? The Arc family?"

He turns to regard her. "Do you remember Jack and Alice?"

She blinks in surprise. "Jack and Alice? Are they the ones who called?" Ozpin nods at her and looks out of the window, the sight of the forest calming him lightly. But the odd feeling that was in his chest hadn't went away. In fact, it was getting stronger as they got closer to their destination. He looks at the older man driving the vehicle and asks.

"Do you know why we were called?"

Gabriel looked at them via the rearview mirror, and the older man's smiling face descends into a frown. "I apologize but it is not my place to speak of it. But I have a bit of advice, listen to your instincts. If you don't…you may find yourself missing a few pieces."

And with that, Gabriel returns his attention to the dirt road. Ozpin and Glynda stare at him with confusion and shock. Glynda opens her mouth to ask what he meant by that when a bright flash of gold blinds her and Ozpin. As she blinks away the white spots, the sight that greeted her would forever follow her. Outside of the car, extending for miles upon miles, was fields of sunflowers. They were tall, and their petals were a bright gold. A light breeze was rustling them, the very movement seemingly lazy. Glynda finds her mouth dropping in shock at the sight, the sight of the flowers causing her to smile lightly. Ozpin was much the same, but his shock was hidden by a coffee cup.

Gabriel seeing this smirks lightly.

"Do you like the young ladies fields?"

Glynda nods at him. "They're beautiful…" She stops gawking at the sunflowers and blinks when something runs through the sunflower. She didn't get a good glimpse of it, but as they drive through the fields, she swears she sees eyes and humanoid forms following them. She turns to Ozpin.

"Ozpin. Did you see that?"

Her eyes widen when she notices something. Ozpin was very good at hiding his emotions, but if you had worked with him for as long as she had, you notice little things. His once calm face was a tab tighter, the grip on his coffee cup causing miniscule cracks to form on the handle. The very sight of this causes Glynda to gulp and return to viewing the sunflowers.

Ozpin glances at his assistant out of the corner of his eye, and hums. It seems he wasn't the only one feeling or seeing the things he was. The feeling that had started as a simple tickle had evolved into a full spine tingling, stomach churning and vision swimming feeling. The sight of the Arc manor over the field of sunflowers causes him to hum. The Arc manor had stood for years, a symbol of strength for those in Arian. It had stood during the Great War, the Faunus rights revolution, and many more battles. It was a beauty of design, the beige paint peeling in the right places, and vines were growing around the base. The vehicle stops in front of the steps that lead to the homes entrance. Gabriel parks the vehicle and steps out. He opens the door for the both of them, and nods to the door. "Madam Alice is waiting for within the manors main entrance. She's been waiting.."

And with that, Gabriel enters the vehicle and drives away. They watch the vehicle drive away and walk up the stairs. The large red doors that greeted them squeaked open and the main room awaits them. I was large, far larger than Ozpin or Glynda expected. A stairway extended to what they guessed was the second floor of the hone, the old wood shiny and polished. Various stands were in the room, some of the holding pictures, vases, and one of them even held a large broad sword. The sound of footsteps grabs their attention and they turn to the stairway. Walking down the stairway was a woman of untold beauty and power.

Alice Arc hadn't changed since the last time they saw here. Her grey eyes still held the power that they did years ago, and her red hair was still as vibrant as ever. A militaristic uniform covered her body, the dark blacks making them raise an eyebrow at her. She regards them with a simple nod once she reaches the bottom of the stairs.

"Ozpin. Glynda. It's good to see you."

Ozpin returns the greeting. "Same to you Alice. You haven't changed despite having 6 children." Alic chuckles at this. "If anything, having children made me stronger. But I did not bring you here for a simple reunion. Please follow me."

She starts walking toward another set of doors, Ozpin and Glynda following. As they reach the door, it opens and they walk through into what appeared to be a dining room. A long table extended from one end of the table to the other, its deep red wood catching their attention. Alice walks to the end seat and takes it, motioning for them to do the same. They do, and blink in surprise at how comfortable the chairs were. Alice doesn't see the surprise but with a simple snap, a figure walks into the room.

Ozpin narrows his eyes at the figure. It wasn't human, nor was it faunus. The being that walked in was entirely made of rock, the large rocks seemingly held together by some unseen force. It comes bringing a tea tray with it. The being placing the cups in front of them and pouring it, before walking away and standing in a corner.

"Seems you're still using your semblance." Glynda remarks. Alice looks up at her with a smirk and takes a sip of the tea. "Well of course. It's such a handy _semblance_."

The venom that escaped her mouth was enough to cause Ozpin to pause in the sipping of his coffee. He puts the cup down and crosses his hands in front of him. "While I do enjoy the pleasant conversations, I must ask again. Alice…Why did you bring us here?"

Alice glances at him with a neutral look on her face and she sighs. "Ozpin…What do you know of my family?"

He blinks at her. "The Arcs?"

"Not the Arcs. The bloodline in which I was born." Alice clarifies. Ozpin frowns at her. Alice was an Arc by marriage. Her maiden name was Coven, and he didn't know much to be honest. "The Covens?" He asks. Alice nods at the name and he leans back into the chair. With a hum he continues.

"Not much, if I can be honest. Your bloodline is one of the few that I've never had the chance to meet and learn about."

Alice nods at this. "Tell what you do know." Glynda was watching this interaction with raised eyebrows. The Coven? What did the Covens have to do with this? She continues sipping her tea, satisfied that she would learn her answers soon enough. Ozpin takes a sip of his coffee and coughs.

"The Coven. A family that's been around for as long, if not longer than some of the more influential families on Remnant. Well known for their knowledge of dust, aura, and semblances. Their teachings are secret, and their family semblance has given their family a well known and well hated nickname."

Alice finishes it for him. "The family of witches and demons." And with that Alice adopts the same pose as Ozpin, her eyes downcast and her gaze unfocused. Ozpin and Glynda look at each other confused. Alice was well known throughout the hunter committee as being cold hearted and rather violent. But the woman in front of them was anything but violent and cold. Alice looks up at them and speaks, her voice low and clear.

"What if…What if I told you that nickname held some truth? That the Covens are exactly what people call them…witches…"

Ozpin hums for a few seconds. "I would call you crazy, but I would still ask what you mean by that?" Alic looks up at him ,her eyes glaring at him. He feels a shiver crawl up his spine but he hides it rather well. Her voice comes out, just as cold as they can remember. "Do not play me a fool Ozpin. I know of the maidens. I know of your little war against the supposed Queen of Grimm, Salem. I know of the fairytales."

And with that, the atmosphere in the room changed drastically. Ozpins calm presence changed into a suffocating pressure that extended throughout the room. Glynda feels her breath come out in labored gasps, and Alice only smirked lightly. Ozpins eyes had hardened and he searched Alices eyes for any sense of deceit. When he sees none, he lets go of his aura, the atmosphere returning but not fully. "How do you know about that?"

Alice chuckles humorlessly. "Do you really think you and your friends are the only ones who know? The Covens have been around for a long time. Far longer than your little band of merry idiots has, at least."

Ozpin hums at this. His face had hardened a considerable degree, and he feels the onset of a headache. He waves at Alice. "What do you plan to do with this information?"

"Nothing." Alice replies with a shrug of her shoulders. Ozpin and Glynda look at her in surprise. Ozpin blinks. "Nothing?"

Alice nods her head. "Nothing…" But then her eyes narrow at him. "Unless you refuse to help me." Glynda takes this time to stand up and glare at Alice. "Do you know what would happen if the world learned of the maidens existence?! The world would be thrown into a panic, and war would break out."

Alice glances at her and with a simple flick of the wrist; Gylnda feels her body be flung across the room. She impacts the wall with a thud, the wall cracking and she grits her teeth as her body is forcibly forced to meld with the wall. She calls on her aura and semblance but she couldn't fight against the push of Annas. Anna waits for a few seconds before letting Glynda fall to the ground.

"Do remember who you are speaking to Glynda. We don't need a repeat of the tournament, do we?"

Glynda makes to stand up and retort when Ozpin waves her down. She looks at him in shock. "But Ozpin-" He silences her with a glare and returns to Alice. They stare at each other for a few seconds and he sighs. He waves at her to continue and Alice nods in 'thanks'. She takes another sip of her tea and continues.

"The Covens have been around for a…long time. Longer than many would think. And due to this, the Covens have had the time to grow and learn about things that other haven't. The Covens have an inherited semblance, and this semblance is what gave us the nicknames 'Witch'."

Alice snaps her finger and to their surprise 3 books materialize next to her. The first onewas a bright gold and white, decorated with leaves and flowers. The second one was a dark black, with flames dotting its surface. The last one looked to be made of metal, the surface shiny with gears and hammers lining its surface. Alice waves her hand and the three books float in front of her and open. Ozpin feels something take hold of his soul, and Alice looks up at him.

"Ozpin. What do you know of the word 'Grimoire'?"

Ozpin looks at her with a raised eyebrow. "Grimoires are magical books that give witches and other magical beings the ability to cast spells and runes. A witch or warlock can read a Grimoires contents and gain great power if they study it enough."

Alice nods at the explanation and with a simple nod the books close and settle on the table. She points to the books. "These books? These are Grimoires. And they are the source of my power."

Ozpin and Glynda look at her in shock and disbelief. Glynda scoffs at the thought, but in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but wonder if they were what Alice said they were. Ozpin decides to scan Alice's eyes again, and to his ever growing headache, he finds no lies within them. He coughs into his hand. "If what you are saying is true, why are you telling me this?"

Glynda looks at him as if he lost his mind, but Alice smiles at him her grey eyes brightening.

"No one knows where the grimoires came from, but for some reason, my family could unlock the secrets within them. In the beginning those of the family could only access some of the grimoires, but as time passed, more grimmoires were discovered, and the family grew. As the family grew, so did our power and before long, people were becoming afraid of our power. Many people called the things we could do 'magic' and I can't help but think they were right."

Alice sighs into the air and takes a sip of her tea. When she was done, she snapped her fingers, the golem in the corner walking over and taking her cup. She snaps again and the golem stops in place. She turns back to Ozpin and Glynda.

"Grimoires have a wide array of powers. But each one is specialized to a different aspect. One may give the person using it the power to raise an army of dead. While another allows a person to heal life threatening injuries with ease."

Alice raises the grimoire that was seemingly covered in metal. "This grimoire allows me to create golems out of inanimate materials and other" She points to the golem next to her. Ozpin nods and Alice raises the black grimoire. "This one gives me the power of rot." She touches the golem with her right hand, and to their shock, the golem starts crumbling to pieces. Black veins were spreading across the golems bold, breaking it down. Once it was done crumbling, Alice picks up the white and gold grimoire. "And this one gives me the power that I'm famous for. The Queens Dominion ."

Ozpin winces lightly at the last one. The Queens Dominion was a frightening ability. It allowed Alice to control everything within a certain distance, and gave her the name 'Queen of war'. He blinks lightly when an unsaid question pops up. "What about this inherited semblance?"

Alice chuckles at him and pushes the black grimoire to him. "Open it." Ozpin looks at the black book in front of him and opens it. He raises an eyebrow and shuffles through it. "It's blank?" he questions. Glynda makes a noise of confusion and walks over. To her shock, the book was blank. The yellow pages was completely blank of any words or symbols. Alice makes a noise of satisfaction. "That's the semblance. It allows those of the Coven blood to read the grimoires contents. Those who aren't of Coven blood can't see the spells and runes written in it."

Ozpin looks at the book for a few seconds and nods before closing it. He slides it back to Alice and she opens it. She begins to speak. _"_ _Those of flesh and blood are easily misguided. But by my blood and command, I hereby call upon Miaot to heed my will and command."_

Ozpin blinks when the words were finished. A thick black sludge starts erupting from beside Alice, the sludge quickly taking the form of what appeared to be a long rotting snake. It was taller than the 3 of them put together, a thick stench wafting off its body. Ozpin crinkles his nose at the smell; it smelled of rot and miasma. The snake had two small red eyes, and it bends down allowing Alice to pats its head.

"I would like you to meet Miaot, a creature I can summon with the help of my grimoire. He's rather friendly, and my son loves to ride him."

The mention of her son causes Ozpin to blink. "You have a son? Congratulations." Alice smiles at this and nods at him. But after the smile, a frown splits her face and she looks up at Miaot. "Go find and play with Jaune. He would love to see you." The creature nods and slithers out of the room, the floor becoming discolored where it slithered. They watch as the snake disappears around a corner an Alice looks at Ozpin. "My son is the reason I've called you here."

Ozpin and Glynda look at her in confusion. Gylnda was still reeling from the sight of the giant rotting snake, so Ozpin asks. "Your son?"

Alice nods and smiles at the thought of her precious son. The sight causes Ozpin to smile lightly. To think Alice would be the motherly type. Alice looks at him and speaks. "Jaune Luna Arc Coven is his name. He turns 5 in a few months and something has happened."

Ozpins spine hardens at this. Glynda looks at him and smiles lightly. Ozpin always had a soft spot for kids. Alice smiles at Ozpin and begins again. "As the family began expanding, the blood started becoming…diluted. When a child was born between a Coven and another family, the child had two paths. Either the child can read a grimoire or they can't. Simple right? Not really. When a child is born of Coven blood, a grimoire unlocks and disappears from the family library. If a child is born but no grimoire disappearance, the child didn't inherit the Coven semblance."

Ozpin raises his hand. "The way you're explaining it is almost as if the grimoires chose those who can wield them."

Alice nods at him. "That's because they do. These grimoire in front of me have been with me since birth."

"Does that mean, no one can learn from those grimoire, once they have chosen someone?" Gylnda asks. Alice regards her for a few seconds and nods. "Not until the person wielding them dies and they are chosen by the grimoire."

They both nod at this and Ozpin waves at her to continue the story. Alice coughs lightly and continues. "Now, those of the Coven blood are not limited to how many grimoires they can study. But the grimoires have….rankings. These rankings determine their strength, their contents, and other things. Common grimoires are the most numerous and have the most basic of spells and runes. Anyone in the Coven blood can pick one up and learn from it. Uncommon are next and they have more advanced spells and runes. They take a bit of work to unlock and learn. Rare grimoires are next and it takes a nice amount of work to unlock and learn from them. Its even harder to master a rare grimoire."

Alice sighs a little and mumbles something under her breath. Ozpin nor Glynda caught it but Alice continues before they can question it.

"Next in line are the Legendary grimoires. These grimoires have the ability to turn a simple cicvilian into an A rank hunter within as little as a year. They have highly advanced spells and runes and are highly difficult to learn and master. These 2 grimmoire-" She raises the black and metal grimoires in the air. "-are legendary. They took me a better part of 20 years to master and learn from."

She lays them down and lifts the white and gold grimoire. "And the last rank, the rarest and strongest of them all, the Lore/Epics. These grimoire are the most advanced in the family library. They hold the greatest strengths, the greatest powers, and the greatest time to learn. They are the grimoire that have cemented the Coven name into Remnants history. And this-" She points to the white and gold grimoire. "-is one of them. It took me over 30 years to learn even half of it. Lore grimoire can make a normal human or faunus become stronger than even the maidens."

With this revelation, Ozpin grips his coffee cup tighter. This amount of power was under his nose the entire time, and he never knew it. Alice sighs into the air and leans into her chair.  
"Not all grimoire are combat based though. Some are based for defense, agriculture, science, health and many more. And thus we come to the crux of the problem. Ozpin, how many children do I have?"

Ozpin blinks. "6?" He guesses. Alice nods at him.

"5 daughters and 1 son. How many of them have access to a grimoire?" She asks. She leans forward, eyes uncharacteristically soft. Ozpin blinks and looks to Glynda for an answer. She shrugs and Ozpin hums into his coffee for a few seconds. "3." Was his answer.

Alice shakes her head at him. "1."

Ozpin blinks at her. "1?"

"My son is the only one who has access to a grimoire. My daughters took after my husband's family." Alice sighs out. Glynda raises an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you're not excited about the prospect of showing him how to learn from it."

"Oh I am." Alice admits. "I'm ecstatic that one of my children was chosen. I was going to teach him everything; he was going to become one of the best witches this generation. But the issue is the 2nd grimoire that chose him."

Ozpin muses lightly at this. "2nd?"

Alice looks at him with a smile. "Yep. The 1st grimoire was a rare. It was a defensive and health driven grimoire. In time it would turn him into a walking self healing tank but then the 2nd grimoire decided to rear its head. Tell me Ozpin, how much do you know about Mia Blight?"

The name brought a frown to Ozpins face. Glynda was much the same. "Mia Blight was a monster in human flesh. She single handily destroyed most of Mistral with her semblance." Was Glyndas answer. Alice nods at her.

"True. But do you know her maiden name?"

Ozpins eyes widen when the hint Alice dropped hits him full force. "Mia Blight was a Coven." Glynda looks at him and then at Alice, and seeing the small smile, gasps. Alice chuckles at them.

"Mia Blight Coven was my great great grandmother. She was one of the strongest in our family. And her semblance was given to her by a particular grimoire. An Epic grimoire that has the nick name of 'Grimoire of horror'."

Ozpin and Glynda blink at the name. "Grimoire of horror?" Glynda tests the name on her tongue. Alice nods at her.

"The grimoire of horror is theoretically the strongest in the whole family. That grimoire has untold horrors locked away within it. The disease Mia unleashed on the world is within that book. And thousands more diseases monsters and demons are locked away in it. Monsters that devour human flesh, beasts of ruin and hate, diseases and monsters are just tastes of what's in that book. And that very grimoire chose my son for its wielder."

Ozpin gulps lightly at that. Mia blight had singlehandedly slaughtered tens of thousands when she walked the world. If what Alice was saying was true, then that grimoire had enough power to possibly end Remnant. Glynda gulps from beside him.

"That's good right? You can teach him how to use it and not become a monster?"

Alice shakes her head 'no' at this. "Most grimoires don't affect their wielders mind but the G.O.H. is so vile in its power that those who have used it rarely stay sane. And that's why you are here. I want you help my son mentally."

"Mentally?" Questions Ozpin. Alice nods at him.

"The powers held with that grimoire can mentally break a person. In order to wield it, one must be strong of mind or at the very least, flexible. I'm not very good at that aspect. And you're one of the calmest people I know."

Ozpin looks at her with a raised eyebrow. "You want me to teach your son, who, theoretically, has the power to end all human life on the planet, how to keep a calm mind and possibly how to control said power?"

Alice waits for a few seconds. "That's the gist of it." She leans back into her chair and stares at them, grey eyes wavering lightly. "So…Will you do it?"

Gylnda looks over at Ozpin and sees his questioning face. She opens her mouth to speak, when Ozpin cuts her off. "If I do this, what will I get in return?" Glynda looks at him, aghast at the idea of him even considering this. Alice looks at him with a critical eyes, and sighs openly. She leans forward, hands clasped in front of her, and she smirks at them.

"If you do this, and are successful, the entire Coven and Arc family shall help in your war."

Ozpin and Glynda stare at her in shock. Glynda finally speaks. "You can't make that decision . The Arcs aren't yours to command and neither are the Covens." Alice regards her with an annoyed look.

"My father and mother are the family heads of the Covens. Jacks parents are the same for the Arcs. We've already asked for their permission and as of right now, they are more than willing to help. But only if you succeed in helping my son."

Ozpin feels the headache grow even larger and rubs his eyes. The offer was a good one. The Arcs were well known warriors and have been found in every major war since humanities first expansions. The Covens were much the same, and if the two families came together, there wouldn't be much that could stop them. He rubs his eyes for a few seconds and looks at Alice.

"Before I accept or deny your 'deal', may I see the boy first?"

Alice looks at him for a few seconds and nods. "Of course. He should be in his favorite spot." She snaps her fingers and a window near them opens. A golem climbs through the window and makes its way toward them. It stops next to Ozpin and Glynda, its yellow eyes staring at them. Alice motions to the golem.

"The golem shall take you to him. Follow its every move. If it stops, you stop. If it runs, you run. If you don't, my sons 'friends' may find you."

And with that, Alice stands and walks out of the room, her red hair bouncing as she did. Ozpin and Glynda look at her for a few seconds and then look at the golem. It nods at them.

 _"_ _Duga vei puka."_

Ozpin and Glynda blink at the golem, and stand up when it makes it way towards the entrance of the manor. They follow it, the golems rock body unnaturally quiet as it walked out of the manor and into the dirt road. It turns to look at them before taking a right, and heading into the forest that surrounded the home. They follow and Glynda leans over to Ozpin. "You can't be serious about this Oz! They could be lying about this!" She whispered at him. He answers her with a hum, but continues following the rock golem. After 5 minutes of continues walking, Ozpin notices something. In the beginning, the forest was bright and teeming with life. But as they closed in on wherever the golem was taking them, the life seemed to disappear. The once vibrant trees started to darken and die as they came closer and closer to their destination. The once solid ground started softening into mud, and something catches his attention.

There, hanging from a tree branch, was a thick oily black sludge. The golem had stopped and was looking around the area, so he took the chance to look at the sludge closely. It was an oily black, small tendrils digging into the tree. He reaches his hand toward it, the sludge pulsating as his hand drew closer.

A hand made of rock grabbed his hand before he could touch it and Ozpin glancs at the golem. It shakes it head at him and wags it a finger at him. _"_ _Braku yut hwant."_

He pulls his hand away and the golem looks at the black sludge and nods. It starts walking away, Glynda glancing at him from the corner of her eye. He shakes his head, takes a sip of his coffee and returns to following the golem. After another minute of walking the golem stops and nods to itself. It pushes past a few head tall bushes and after a few seconds, it hand brings through the bush and waves them to follow.

* * *

Ozpin and Glynda look at each other and shrug, Ozpin going first. Glynda follows and the sight that greeted them caused her to gasp. The golem had led them to what, at one point, was probably a field. The once green grass had seemingly rotted away, leaving the black sludge behind. The field was warped, existing in a place that shouldn't exist. The black sludge that had attracted Ozpins attention covered nigh every inch of the clearing, its black forms pulsating and moving unnaturally. The once healthy trees had died, and their once healthy bark was oozing the black sludge. The trees then shift unnaturally forming odd shapes before returning to their original shape.

The one thing that had their attention was the humanoid figures standing throughout the field. They were tall, probably taller than they, their flesh made of the same substance as the black sludge. Large white teeth jutted from their mouths, small eyes sockets dug deep into their skulls. The bodies was made of the black substance, and to her disgust, one could see what appeared to be human organs in their chests, purpose remade by the black…mold. They walked around the field, movements slow and twitchy, and Glynda gasps when one of them turns to her. It points and releases what sounded like a gurgle before shambling away. The others in the field do the same, all of them congregnating to one point.

As they watch the beings shamble away, Ozpin catches a glimpse of something bright. He hudges Glynda and points to where he saw the flash. Their eyes widen when a child walks into their view.

His bright blonde hair was a contrast to the withering black sludge surrounding him. A white t-shirt covered his chest, and a pair of blue shorts covered his adorably short legs. He turns to them, his bright blue eyes twinkling with childlike joy. He waves at them, Glynda smiling and returning the gesture.

Her eyes widen when the black beings step closer and closer to the boy, and she calls out. "Hey! Get away from him!"

She raises her crop, ready to use her semblance to whisk the boy away, when Ozpin pushes her hand down. She turns to him, ready to ask, when he shakes his head 'no' and motions to the boy. His once happy blue eyes had lost their shine and he was staring at them with an emotionless stare. 3 figures jump out of the woods behind him and land behind him, their large forms dwarfing the boy and odd sludge beings.

The large beings were white. Their arms were comically long, ending with a hand with 5 fingers. Red lines covered the beings chest, outlining the beings possible ribcage, and to ozpins confusion, he couldn't help but liken the beings face to a bunnys. Large teeth jutted from its jaws, 2 small yellow eyes staring at them with hunger. The three bunny beings stare at them and Ozpin couldn't help but shiver lightly at their gazes.

The middle bunny being bends down and grabs the boy, Ozpin more than certain he was Alices son, and lifts him to its shoulder. He giggles lightly at it and pats its head, the other beings staring at them with hate. Glynda, still not getting the idea, pulls her hand free of Ozpins and lifts her hand, a few rocks floating behind her. She narrows her eyes and makes to throw the rocks, when the golem grabs her crop from her hand and snaps it. She whips around ready to destroy the golem, when a noise catches their attention.

Near the boy and the large bunny beings, the black mold was bubbling and turning to liquid. Humanoid figures start forming from the black sludge, and oddly enough, the once sunny weather seemed to take a dark turn. Clouds started rolling in, and a ghastly cold wind blew. The first figure to take a complete form was what appeared to be a demented butcher. A white apron was covered in blood, and its hands were covered in the famous black gloves. Instead of a butcher knife however, in its right hand was a meat tenderizer with barbed wire wrapped around its head.

The oddest thing about the butcher, was its head. An old fashioned dial up safe was his head, barbed wire covering it. A white sack was carried in its left hand, and it groans at them from its position. The other figures form completely, a deathly screech echoing through the forest.

The figures that had emerged were humans, the key word _were_. They were fully nude, but none of the sexual organs was seen. They were broad shoulder, and the exposed muscle and bkne caused Glynda to back up a little. Their jaws had been split into a lower split mandible, and their nails had grown extensively. They look at Ozpin and Glynda, their heavy breathing a sign of the things being alive.

The newest additions to the once rather small hoard, took a few steps forward. Ozpin takes the hint and pulls Glynda along with him. She sputters and looks back at the gathering. To her shock ,the boy was laughing and playing with the beasts. The large bunnies were watching the area, while the smaller creatures clawed at and picked the boy up. The last sight she sees is the boy being picked up by the demented butcher, his mouth set in a happy grin. She gulps and turns, allowing Ozpin to pull her to the manor. She turns around and spots the golem walking out of the forest. It nods at them and walks into the manor. Ozpin was at the manors steps and was staring at something. She takes a breath and walks over.

* * *

Ozpin takes a sip of his coffee and revels in what he just saw. _'_ _Those beings….they were disfigured, and could only exist in nightmares. And who knows of their power….But 1 thing is for certain….they are protective of the boy.'_

He blinks when Glynda walks up to him, and asks. "Ozpin. What was that?"

He hums lightly and answers. "I believe that is Jaune Arc, Alices son." Glynda takes a step back at this. "That was her son? How…hoe could he laugh and play with those things?!" she couldn't believe her eyes nor her mind. They both stop their musings when the manor doors open and Alice steps out. Following her is a large man, a man they were familiar with. Jack Arc was a giant of a man, standing at 6'8' and with muscles that dwarfed Glyndas thighs. His blonde hair was bright, his blue eyes cold and his face was covered with stubble. He wore a simple blue polo with tan pants. The parents walked down the stairs, and to Ozpins wonder, 5 sets of eyes peered at them from the manor windows. Alice notices this and looks at the manors windows, chuckling.

"Sorry about that. Our daughters are rather protective of their brother, and if I am correct, you saw some of his 'friends'."

Ozpin nods. "We did."

Glynda looks at the parents and clenches her fists. "How can you allow your son to play with those beasts?!" She spats out. Alice and Jack stare at her with barely restrained rage. Jack answers, his voice low and deep.

"We don't."

"Huh?" Glynda mutters out. Alice nods at her. "We don't allow him to. But no matter what we do, he finds a way to get past it, and summons them. He thinks they are his friends, and the beings respond in kind. The issue isn't the beings, but the effects they have, and their rather protective nature toward him."

Alice turns her grey eyes to Ozpin and raises an eyebrow at him.

"So, Ozpin…What is your answer?"

They all turn to the headmaster of Beacon and see the man hum for a minute. He was staring at something, and when he turns, he had a small smirk on his face. "I will help your son." And with that Alice sighs a breath of relief, Jacks shoulders dropped a few inches in relief, and they swear, they could hear some cheers come from then home.

Ozpin hums lightly to himself. He turns to the forest, seeing the odd naked humans in the shadows and nods. This was going to get interesting.

 _Time skip: 11 years_

Blond hair blew in the warm tropical breeze, the people around him giving him a wide birth. The man grinned unnaturally and spreads his arms wide. Those around him, swear they see his shadow shift forms and with a bellow, he screams.

"Hello Beacon Academy!"

And with that, the man chuckles and walks off of the bullhead, a skip in his step and a happy tune on his lips. This year was going to be interesting…

Chapter end.

* * *

 **Authors note: Here is another short 1 shot. It's not very long, but I liked the premise of this one. Jaune being a catalyst for otherworldly and other dimensional horrors is kind of cool.**

 **Translation for the golem:**

" **Duga vie Puka."** = " **Follow me, please."**

 **"Braku yut hwant."="Do not touch."**

 **Thanks for the views, favs, follows, and reviews! I hope you liked it and here is a list of the horrors seen:**

 **The Molded from RS7.**

 **The Keeper from The Evil Within.**

 **The Volatiles from Dying Light.**

 **The Bunny Old ones from Blood C.**

 **Thanks for everything and this is Luckyplains1345, signing out.**


	3. The devil of the sky and the family

Rwby and Youjo Senkai: Saga of Tanya the Evil crossover.

 **Authors note: I recently watched the Saga of Tanya the Evil and I fell in love with it. The premise of the story, the history of it, and just how it was made just made me giddy inside. And so, I decided to combine the world of Rwby and Tanya the Evil together. But not in the way some people may think. I liked the idea of Tanya being a reincarnated salary man, but for this little one shot, that's not going to happen. Another thing that surprised me, was her appearance. That blonde curly hair, those blue almost teal eyes reminded me of someone.**

 **And I think you all know who that is. Well lets get this story started! I hope you enjoy it!**

Chp: The Devil of the sky and the family.

* * *

The early sunbeams broke through the windows of the prestigious Beacon academy, students and teachers preparing for the day. In the students' dorm, a particular team leader was slipping his blazer on. His bright blue eyes gazed at the mirror in front of him, flattening his hair and after a few pats, he huffs satisfied. Jaune Arc sighs into the air, frowning at himself in the mirror. He couldn't shake the odd feeling in his chest, almost like something was going to happen to him.

He smiles after a few seconds and pushes the bathroom door open, hiding his unease from his team. No need to have them worrying about him. The sight of the hyperactive Nora and calm faced Ren placed his worries to rest. His partner, the saint that she was, was standing near her bed smiling serenely at them. She turns around, smiling at him.

"Ready for the day, Jaune?" Pyrrha asks, smile soft and happy. Nora and Ren stand up, their faces set in small grins and Jaune nods to them. With smiles on their faces, they exit their dorm room and head off to the new day.

 _Later. Prof. Ooblecks room_

Jaune looks at the green haired professor as he zipped around. Behind the professor was a large map, its surface dotted with small lines and symbols. He spotted a symbol he recognized, the sight of it causing him confusion. He narrows his eyes at the symbol, hand raising and gripping the necklace under his blazer. The young leader of their sister team, Ruby Rose was his neighbor, her silver eyes looking at him in confusion. "You okay, Jaune?"

Her voice breaks him of his intense staring contest with the symbol, and he opens his mouth to answer when the professor speaks.

"Class. Today, we will be discussing something of great importance. Something, that could very well save your lives."

The professors tone was serious, eyes seemingly glowing behind his glasses. The students of the class, straighten their backs and lean forward, curious as to what he was speaking off. The green haired man coughs and begins his lesson. "Our subject for the day is one that may strike home for some of you. This subject…." The man pauses for a second then continues. "….No, this person has single handily landed herself in the history books as one of the worst people to have existed."

Jaune feels a shiver snake its ways through his spine, his mind reeling at the name he was about to speak. The murmurs of his classmates were getting louder and louder, their voices blurring into an unintelligible mess.

"The woman we are talking about today goes by many names: The devil of the sky. The scion of Mistral. But her name is…..Tanya Degurechaff." Oobleck announces. And with that simple name, the entire classroom erupts into noise. Jaune feels his chest tighten, the students around him talking and speaking. He looks around, gauging his friends' reactions. Ruby and Yang were frowning lightly, but they were silent. Weiss was silent as well, blue eyes narrowed. Ren and Nora were whispering to each other, faces grim. The faces of Blake and Pyrrha surprised him.

The black haired female ninjas face was the definition of horror and hate, her yellow eyes narrowed and face stony. Pyrrhas face was horrifying to look at; her green eyes were slits, black wisps of her aura escaping her control. He gulps at her, and turns back to the professor.

The man was silent and he releases a burst of aura, the classes attention brought back to him. "Many of you may hate this woman, many of you may not know this person, and many of you may not care about this woman. This woman is powerful, and there is a good, possible chance that many of you may meet her and possibly fight her in the coming future."

The class settled down, voices tapering off into dull whispers. Jaune still found his heart beating wildly in his chest, mind still reeling at the thought of talking about…

He blinks away the nervousness, hand letting go of the necklace and settling on the desk. Professor Oobleck was standing in front of his desk, and with an unseen motion a picture of the woman discussed appears behind him. She was short, no older than 10 in the picture. The green uniform on her body showed her rank to be a second lieutenant, her calm face and blue eye staring at the students.

The sight of the woman's picture brought some of the students to growls, Jaune smiling lightly at the picture. His smile quickly disappears as a few other pictures travel across the screen. A picture of Tanya teaching new recruits, a picture of her in her combat gear, a picture of a battlefield with large craters and bodies. He winces at the last one, professor Oobleck speaking.

"Tanya Degurechaff is a Captain of the Imperial Empire. She quicky rose through its ranks as a cunning, powerful, woman."

Jaune watches as more pictures pass behind the professor. He ignores a few of them, listening to the professor from his side. "Her origins are unknown, but what is known, is that Tanya Degurechaff is powerful."

From the corner of his eyes, he spies a few pictures of the destruction Tanya had caused. He winces at the pictures and looks outside, the warm colors of the sky easing his worries. The words of the professor melded together in a cacophony of noise, his mind reeling to his first memory with Tanya.

 _Later at the cafeteria_

The cartoonish faces of the dinosaur chicken nuggets on his tray were helping calm him down. He takes his seat at the table his team shared with team RWBY. The others were eating their lunches, silent and faces hard.

"Professors Ooblecks class was….interesting." Ren remarked, sipping on his onion soup. Weiss scoffs, the action mirrored by a few of them. Jaune gulps and looks at the, voice wavering slightly as he asked a question.

"What…what do you guys think about…her?"

The first one to answer was Blake, yellow eyes narrowed. "She's a monster in human flesh." The next one to answer was Weiss.

"She should be executed and her body burned at a stake…"

He winches at the answer, Ruby doing the same. They glance at each other, his blue eyes glancing at Pyrrha. Her green eyes were narrowed and the words that came from her mouth were slow, deliberate, and full of venom. "She is the devil in human flesh. She should be fed to the grimm, her family and name shunned for the rest of eternity, and her soul to rot in the deepest pits of hell."

The fork in his hand starts to bend under the pressure of his grip, blue eyes staring holes into the table. His body started to shake, his mind reeling with anger and fear of what would happen if they found out. He jumps when he feels a small hand touch his shoulder. His blue eyes stare at Rubys silver ones. "Are you okay Jaune?"

"Oh…uhhh…I'm fine. Just a little nauseous.." Was his reply. He wilts lightly at her unconvinced stare, the others glancing at them. Yang takes the time to speak. "Of course he's not Ruby. That womans ideals and actions directly clash with his own. I can't blame him for being sick.."

The other start talking about Tanya, their voices deafening to him. He sits there and listens to them for 5 mins, his rage growing at the things they say about Tanya. And everybody has a limit to their anger, and Jaunes was reached when Blake called her a…monster.

"She is not a MONSTER!" He yells at them. The cafeteria grows silent at his yell, the others at the table staring at him in shock and confusion. He takes deep breaths, his chest rising and falling. He looks at them, face sweating lightly from his yell and he sits down. The cafeteria was still silent , eyes staring at his back. Weiss, who was still shocked from his yell, narrows her eyes at him. "Then what is she Arc?"

"She's…she's…she's my sister." Jaune admits. His voice was soft, barely loud enough for anyone to her but to his friends, it was as loud as a bomb.

"She's your WHAT?!" They yell. He winces at the loudness of their voices and he waves them down. They sit down, eyes staring at him. He rubs his eyes in annoyance and looks at them. "Tanya Degurechaff Arc is one of sisters."

This revelation causes his friends to stare at him in shock. It was so much, that Nora looks at him like he was crazy. "There's no way she's your sister Jauney. She's…evil and stuff." He glances at her, smiling lightly at her. But his face said it all. The quiet gasps of his friends add to his fear and he pulls the necklace free of his blazer. It was a large red orb, about the size of a golfball. It was surrounded by a golden band, a cross on the top and the sight of it makes his friends gasp once more.

"Tanya is 4 years my senior and is the 3rd eldest of my siblings." He says, voice low. He glances at Pyrrha wincing at her stare. It wasn't as hard as it was before, but the coldness was still present. Ruby, stammers from his side, looking around. "That doesn't mean anything. You're completely different from her."

Blake leans forward, glare harder than steel, her words low and accusing.

"You mean to tell me that Tanya Degurchaff is a part of your family, and you didn't stop her from doing the things that she did?!" The last part was nearly yelled and Jaune flinches from her tone. He sighs and shrugs his shoulders.

"What could we have done…"

Before anyone could speak, he starts telling them a story. "Ever since she was born, Tanya was special. She was intelligent, powerful, ands not afraid to use others to get her way. But then, something happened….her aura was forcibly unlocked, and with it her semblance manifested into what it is today. After that, she started training and before long, the Imperial's discovered her. She volunteered against my fathers and mothers wishes and that was the end of that."

He takes a breath, and waits for his friends to ask questions. He is surprised when they don't faces looking toward him, waiting for him to continue. He coughs and does exactly that.

"I was 5 when she volunteered for the Imperial. According to my parents, Tanya changed when my twin and I were born. They never told how she was before we were born, but I remember that day. She was strong, she was happy; she was everything an elder sibling should be. After that, she would come home every so often, always smiling and telling stories. She was never a monster in my eyes….She was sister and I loved her no matter what she did…."

He looks at them all, blue eyes glowing lightly. "Tanya isn't evil….She isn't some monster in human flesh, nor is she some devil. She's a soldier and….a soldier does what they are told."

He doesn't wait for them to speak, standing up and walking out of the lunch room. He makes his way to his teams shared room, not knowing of the danger steadily making its way to Beacon.

* * *

A few miles away, dark shapes speed their way through the air. They held large rifles, cloaks fluttering in the wind. A bright mane of blonde hair was at the front of the dark shapes, form smaller than the others. The shape of Beacon academy comes into their view, the bright blonde hair at the front stopping the shapes behind it with a raised fist.

The bright mane of blonde hair is slowly revealed to be a small girl, whose blue eyes stared at Beacon academy. "1st and 2nd squadrons surround the school. 3rd and 4th squadron prepare Artillery spells! Fire in sync with me!"

A chorus of 'Yes ma'am!' echoes and the other dark shapes break off and fly away. The young woman points her weapon at the school, a chant flowing through the air. Her body is outlined in gold, the rifle in her hand glowing with ethereal energy and with a yell, she pulls the trigger.

Streams of energy fly toward the school, the students and staff never knowing what was heading toward them.

* * *

Ruby grimaces lightly at her friends light arguing. It wasn't to the point of yelling, but the quiet yelling was really grating her. So what if Jaune was related to Tanya Degurechaff? He was still their clumsy knightly friend, so what did it matter? She sighs and takes a bite of her cookie, blinking when a high pitched noise catches her attention. Blake seems to have heard the same thing, bow twitching. "Wait a minute….What's that noise?"

Her question was answered as the school was rocked by large explosions. She fell from her seat, looking around as other students were stumbling around.

"The fuck was that?!" Yang yells. She doesn't get her answer, the ground shaking once more. "It sounds like we're being bombarded!" Weiss yells. She stands up, Pyrrha the only one seemingly not affected by the shaking. Nora was giggling like a loon, swaying on her feet; Ren nonchalant to the whole Nora laughing.

"Lets head to the courtyard! See what's going on!" She yells, the others nodding and following her. As they run toward the courtyard, the spy what appeared to be a dark shape flying through the air above the school. She tries following it with her eyes, growling when she couldn't follow it. Theyrun past a couple of injured students, a few of them holding gashes and cuts. They see the exit to the courtyard, Pyrrha pointing to the door. "Nora!"

The ginger haired bomber giggles dashes forward, shoulder charging the door open. The sight that greeted them, makes their stomachs drop. The once pristine courtyard, was filled with craters and rubble. The once green gardens were turned to mud, green bolts of energy slamming into the ground. The dark shapes flying through the air were revealed to be men and woman, rifles unleashing hell onto the ground. They watch, eyes slowly widening as a figure descends toward the ground, blue eyes glaciers. The blue eyes staring at them flash gold, her mouth setting in a small grin when Blake starts shaking and points at her.

"Ta…Tanya Degurechaff!"

Tanyas grin grows larger, teeth showing. "Hello~~!"

 _With Jaune_

The necklace in his hand spun easily in his hand, the red jewel shining lightly in sun. He sighs into the air, the fan above his head twirling slowly. The breeze coming from the open window to his right was pleasing, Jaune feeling his worries ease. He sits there for an untold amount of time, watching the fan slowly spin. His eyes widen when the red jewel in his hand grows warm and he sits up in his bed, staring at it. It flashes yellow, before releasing a steady stream of pulses.

He stares at the jewel in shock, before jumping to his feet and dashing over to the window.

"No no nononono.."

His spirit were shot down as the dark shapes flying through the air. His fears were solidified as one of the shapes slowed down near his window, the soldiers eyes gazing at his own. The soldiers' eyes widen as Jaune curses and ducks back into his room. He dashes out of the room, already knowing what the soldier just reported.

"Where would Tanya be…" He asks himself. He growls when nothing comes up, stopping dead when the jewel in his hand glows again. He brings it up to his face watching as the jewel glow dies down. He growls and shakes it watching as the glow dims and then brightens as he waves it around. His eyes widen when he catches on, the jewel was resonating with Tanyas! He grins and heads in the direction of the strongest glow. His blue eyes widen when he realizes what was in the direction. The courtyard! Tanya must be in the courtyard!

His eyes narrow and he picks up his pace, dashing around a corner. After 5 mins of running the courtyard comes into view, the bright hair of his sister a beacon for him. He snickers at his pun, stumbling through a pair of doors. His friends see him, eyes widening and he gulps, yelling out. "Tanya!"

The air around them stills, the noise of the explosions fading to dust. Tanyas form turns toward him, blue eyes brightening. He gulps and starts walking toward them, stepping over craters and rubble. A black figure dashes in front of him, the sight causing Jaune to stop. The hulking figure of an Alpha Beowulf stared back at him, teeth bared in a nasty snarl. Normally the sight of an Alpha Beowulf would've brought confusion to his mind. Why was one so close to the academy? But that didn't matter…

He bends down, hand grasping a piece of rebar. The rebar still had a chunk of concrete to it, the weight far lighter than what he was expecting. With a growl, the Beowulf lunges forward, teeth and claws barred to rip into him. With a grunt, he swings the proverbial club, the concrete on the end of the rebar slamming into the Beowulfs face. Bone cracked, teeth flew, and blood trailed through the air, Jaune watching with a snarl to his face. The Beowulfs form crumpled to the ground, large hands reaching for its bleeding face. Jaune raises his makeshift weapon and slams it into the Beowulf. After a few swings, the grims form fades to black dust, Jaune continuing his trek to Tanya.

His sisters' face was one of shock, and approval, almost as if she approved at what he did. He drops his makeshift weapon, finally reaching his sister. He towered over her, blue eyes staring at each other. One in confusion, anger, and slight fear. The others in happiness, shock, and glee.

And with a grin on her face, the sight of it causing shivers to travel down the students spines, she spoke.

"It's good to see you…..brother…"

 _Chapter end_

* * *

 **Authors note: And that's a wrap for this little oneshot. I really liked writing/typing this. I hope you enjoy it, and thanks for reading! This is Luckyplains13, signing out.**


	4. The beast with horns and rage

Lucky's prompts and ideas!

* * *

RWBY fanfiction.

 **Authors note: I've been having some issues coming up with the energy and mind to write. And so I turned to videos games, movies, manga, comics, books and various other sources and after a long while, I got my inspiration back! Yay! This little one shot draws inspiration from a few manga and Japanese folklore. I hope you like this and enjoy!**

* * *

Chp 4: The beast with horns and rage.

 _(Page break)_

Birds chirp and sing, insects buzz, lulling the occupants of the town into a lazy sense of peace. The sun was shining, wind blowing, children laughing and playing. Life was serene, the planet turning without a care in the universe. And yet, Jaune Arc couldn't help but think some cosmic deity was controlling his luck with dice and kept rolling 1s. His cheek was itching, probably from local bullies punches. He looks around, his blue eyes watching the retreating backs of his bullies. He stands to his feet, his body popping in protest.

He was at his towns local park; the trees were green, the flowers blooming, and the laughter of children were great. Key word being; were.

You see, Jaune was a part of the prestigious Arc family; a family who had turned out warriors generation after generation. The Arc family had fought against the antithesis of humanity; the Grimm for hundreds of years! They were strong! They were fast! They were heroes to every man and women on Remnant. And Jaune didn't receive a single inch of that 'Arc talent'. He was clumsy, awkward, a stuttering mess, a true bumbling buffoon.

He hated himself for it. He wanted to be a hero! He wanted to be the one who saved the damsel in distress! He wanted to be the knight in shining armor! But his family was dead set on not training him to be a huntsman. Now don't get him wrong; he loved his family. He had seven beautiful sisters, a pair of supportive parents, and they loved him unconditionally. But they were rather…..protective of him. For reasons that he should not disclose.

He starts walking out of the local park, many of the parents looking at him in fear, concern, and a few with hate. He sighs at the stares and looks at the state of his clothes. They were torn, scuffed, and covered in small blotches of blood. But the blood wasn't his; it belonged to the bullies who had been punching him as little as 5 minutes ago.

Jaune was the black sheep of their little town of Nautili. He never realized that he was walking through the town in a daze, his blue eyes unfocused and dull. The sound of rolling water snaps him from his days, looking down at the towns' local stream. He whistles lowly. _'How long have I been walking?'_ The stream was at the opposite side of town, likely a 3 mile walk.

He walks down the streams embankment, staring into the clear water. The sight of his bright blonde hair, boyish face, and blue eyes brings a smile to his face. He sees why people say that he's the perfect mix between his mother and father. He crouches down, putting a finger into the rolling stream. He closes his eyes', taking a few deep breathes calling upon the very thing that makes him the black sheep of his hometown.

His skin tingles like lightning, rippling like water. His jaw cracks as his teeth grow and sharpen into long fangs, the very act oddly calming. His head starts to ripple, two protrusions shooting out of the side. They were horns, tall and curving slightly. And with that he releases the breath he was holding, steam escaping from his mouth.

He opens his eyes staring into the very not human face staring back. His once peach colored skin was now stark white; paler than bone. His baby blue eyes were now a deep gold, the sclera a deep abysmal black. Two horns jut out from his head, the horns just above his forehead. They were tall and white like his skin, gold diamond shaped lines shining brightly. He stares at his hands, well claws now. They had nearly tripled in size, the ends sharp like knives. The skin on his hands was a deep gold like his eyes and the patterns on his horns, the coloration ending just above his wrists. His feet were the same, no longer normal human feet. They were a deep gold, clawed and sharp.

Jaune pulls his finger out of the water, watching the water ripple and warp his reflected image. This was why he was the black sheep of Nautili; he wasn't human. He wasn't human, he wasn't a faunus, he wasn't Grimm, he didn't know what he was.

Something impacts his back; he ignores it. Another impact this time a little harder; he shifts his feet. Something large hits his head; he looks at the object in question. It was a sizeable rock, probably about the size of a baseball. He turns around, mouth set into a sneer. A pair of children stand on the edge of embankment, 2 boys. The older one had brown hair, and was around 10. The younger one was blonde haired, and around the age 6. The older one was the culprit of rock, Jaunes golden eyes narrowing lightly. He snorts in annoyance, his horns flashing a light red.

He turns back to the stream staring into its clear depths. Another rock impacts his back, and another, and another, and another. After 5 rocks, Jaunes ears twitch as another rock is thrown. He whips around grabbing the rock in midair. His face was set in a snarl, his hair whipping wildly behind him.

" **Why don't you..-"** Jaune rears his hand back and throws the rock back, the air cracking from the strength behind the throw. **"- fuck off, already!?"**

The rock luckily- ( _'Unluckily'_ his mind whispers evilly)- misses flying above the kids heads, impacting a tree behind them. The rock destroys the tree, the large plant splintering and falling. Jaune eyes widen; the tree was falling towards the kids. Despite his anger at them, his legs start to move by themselves. He doesn't get five feet when a figure rushes past him, tackling the kids out of the way of the falling tree.

Jaune catches the glimpse of bright blonde hair, much like his and his worried face eases into a small frown. His anger dissipates into a welcome annoyance, the person who saved the kids standing to their feet. The person had long blonde hair, tied into a single ponytail. A pair of blue jeans hugged their legs, showing off their curves just right. A beautiful red and black plaid shirt covers their torso, a pair of large breasts barely being held.

This person was one of his sisters. Her name was…

" **Catherine…"**

The now named Catherine jumps at the sound of her name, shooing off the two boys. She turns to him, face alit with a huge grin. "Jaune!" She yells, waving enthusiastically. Jaune releases a deep sigh, the very force of it shaking the air. Catherine walks forward, Jaune following her movements with a critical eye. She wasn't walking with a strut, so she wasn't being sassy. Her muscles weren't tense, so she wasn't angry. If anything she seemed, almost happy to see him.

He looks up at her as she arrives in front of him. He opens his mouth to speak, when she engulfs his body in a ferocious hug.

"Jauney! It's so good to see you! How've you been?"

Jaune tries to answer, but his oxygen was being depraved by a certain part of Catherines anatomy. _**'Well this is familiar..'**_ He's given the sweet taste of oxygen when she pushes him back. He stares into her blue eyes, his horns and eyes returning to gold. **"It's good to see you Catherine…but why are you here?"**

"What? Can't a sister come to visit her own little brother? Especially when he's in this adorable form?" Catherine questions, raising an eyebrow. Jaune sputters in embarrassment _**'Adorable?!'**_.

Catherine seemingly reading his mind giggles. "Yes. You are adorable to me. But despite that, I have one thing to ask; why are you transformed and why did you almost kill those kids?"

Jaune stiffens in her grasp, his eyes narrowing. Oh this was going to suck.

* * *

He was right. That completely and utterly sucked. His eyes were twitching uncontrollably, his fangs bared in an angry snarl. Catherine was standing in front of him, smile still present but noticeably strained. Her eyes were narrowed in…anger? Annoyance? He couldn't tell, and that infuriated him.

"So…that's why.." Catherine mutters. The smile on her face was staring to scare him, so he opens his mouth to speak when Catherine grabs his shoulder. His world started to melt, his skin tingling uncomfortably. His stomach starts churning, his vision fading to black. And then he was back , stumbling to his side. The sight of his family's home causes him to groan in realization, the tingling in his skin fading away. His horns were a bright gold, looking to his right at the smiling Catherine.

" **You could've warned me you know? I hate it when you do that.."**

Jaune growls this out, Catherine giggling hair swishing in the air. "Really? You don't like it when I jump?"

Catherines semblance was an…odd one. There were many like it, but hers was an oddity. She had the ability to….jump to any destination in the world. It was a form of teleportation and she had used it to become one of the best huntresses on Remnant. It had a few drawbacks; in order to teleport to a location, she has to be able to visualize the place she wishes to be and each time she 'jumps', she crosses into… something. She's never explained what the 'something' is but the first time she did, it changed her.

He shakes his head in worry, growling when Catherine starts to stumble her way to the house. He walks beside her steadying her, his sister giving him a thankful glance. He blushes at the glance, mumbling under his breath something about 'annoying elder sisters and their completely broken semblances'. They arrive at the front door, Catherine reaching for the door handle. Jaune rears his foot back, clawed toes flexing and he kicks the door open with a loud crash.

Catherine winces at this, hobbling through the door. Jaune lets her go, the so called 'nauseous feeling' as Catherine had described it after she used her semblance too much, had seemingly passed. He watches as she walks through the living room, the home oddly silent. He sniffs the air; nothing smelled out of place. He growls lowly to himself, fangs poking out of his lower lips. He takes a deep breath, focusing on shifting back to his human form. His bones crack and break, his horns shrinking. He's halfway done with the shift when a howl pierces the air.

He jumps, returning to his natural from, deep gold eyes darting. Catherine dashes into the room, grin strained slightly. "What was that?" She asks, Jaune shrugging.

" **It wasn't me, if that's what you're wonderin' ."** Catherine gives him a dry look, which makes him 'tch' and looks away. Another howl rips the silence apart, Jaune and Catherine rushing out of the house and stopping. The next howl echoes lightly, Jaunes pointed ears twitching. **"It's coming from the garden!"**

Jaune takes off in a run, clawed feet pushing him forward. Catherine was behind him, their faces set in stone and worry. They arrive to what their family called the 'garden'. It was a large piece of flat land, cut away by the familybefore them. Their mother had started a little vegetable garden, bright red tomatoes hanging from vines. A shadow envelops Jaune, and it was steadily getting bigger. He looks up, eyes widening before he jumps into the air to catch the object.

Said object was their mother, Lillian Marque Arc, her shiny white hair finding its way into his mouth. He spits it out, falling to the ground and with a 'humph' he lands. Their mother was sporting some rather large bruises on her body. Her once pristine white sundress was ripped apart, pieces of it falling to the ground. Jaune glances down at her, eyes narrowing in anger. What had done this to his mother?

Catherine jogs up beside him, their mother groaning and raising a hand to her head. Her eyes open, deep red jewels shining in the sun. They dart to their faces, her mouth smiling.

"How was your day dearies?"

Jaune raises an eyebrow, letting her down from his arms. His mother stands up, stretching her arms above her head. Catherine answers her question. "It's been swell mother. Stopped Jaune from killing some kids for bullying him, had a bout of sickness and all. How about you?"

Their mother turns to them, face set in a serene smile. The bruises on her skin were slowly fading, Jaune snarling at the thought of them. Lillian hears the growl and rubs his horns, Jaunes growls lessening. "No need to worry sweetie. It takes far more than this to kill your mother. Though I must admit, Ako did inherit my families monstrous strength."

Jaune stiffens at the name of one his youngest siblings. Ako was the 6th child of their large family. She had recently turned 6, Jaune remembering her happy beaming face with a fond fanged smile. Catherine and Lillian see this and snicker to themselves, Jaune glaring at them. He turns to his mother, eyes narrowed. **"What's wrong with Ako? Is she hurt?"** He doesn't receive and answer, his mind racing. **"She's hurt isn't she? Oh by the maidens if a single hair on her head was harmed, I will find what caused it and punt it into the stratosphere."**

Lillian places her hands on his shoulders, making him look at her. "Ako is fine. Thank the maidens that the others are out and about. With the way things are going, she's more liable to hurt herself." Catherine glances around, seeing nothing. "Mother. What do you mean by that?"

Lillian puts her hand under her chin, adopting a thinking pose. "Well…" An explosion rings out behind her, a large form flying at her. They all duck, hearing a deep 'Hello!" as the form flies over them and through the house wall. Lillian turns around, a wry smirk coming to her face. "…You're not the only who got horns, Jaune."

He perks up at this walking around her, eyes staring at the small growling beast. It had the same white skin as he, small horns sticking out of its head. Large claws dig into the ground, pure white hair flowing behind it. Deep red lines were alit with fury all around its body, the beast standing on two legs and releasing an ear splitting roar. Jaune feels an unknown emotions racing through him; it causes him to slump forward in…Happiness? Fear? Sadness? He can't pinpoint which one, but there growling like a deranged cat from hell was Ako.

Jaune hears Catherine in the back ground ask his mother something, but he ignores it. Ako…was like him? He wasn't the only one? He takes a step forward, Ako's deep red eyes filled with anger, fear, confusion stare at him. He opens his mouth, voice coming out in a rasp.

" **Ako..It's me….Jaune. I know it's diffi-"**

He cut off by a fist to the face, the force of it shaking his organs. His feet dig into the ground, as the force launches him backwards. He's caught by his mother, who giggles at his stunned face. Ako…just punched him. Ako, quite possibly the sweetest of their merry family, had literally just unleashed a haymaker of epic proportions onto him.

He feels a sort of awkward pride in his chest and he glances at Ako. He frowns….

This….this was going to be interesting.

Chapter end.

 **Authors note: And that's the end of this little one shot. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading and I hope you all have a good day.**


	5. Attraction ofwhat?

Lucky's prompts and ideas!

 _(Page break)_

Boku no Hero Academia - My Hero Academia

 **Authors note: I….love My Hero Academia. I love the story, I love the ideas, I love Izuku Midoriya; the main protagonist. It's an awesome manga, an awesome anime, and the characters are all easily liked. So I decided to make a few one shots. Also, should I have a summary of each one-shot at the beginning of each chapter? Bah either way, I'll give this one a quick summary.**

 _(Page break)_

Chp 6: Attraction of…what?

Summary: Izuku was quirkless. He knew this, and had accepted this long ago. But he still wanted to be a hero, and so he tried and tried. And then he met All-Might, and he gave him a chance and the one thing he lacked…a quirk. But when villains attacked while on a school trip, he manifested something completely different from One for All. Well, this just became a huge headache.

 _(Page break)_

Izuku remembered the day he was diagnosed as quirkless. Quirks, a kind of genetic mutation that gave humans abilities beyond normal thoughts. Super strength, super speed, gigantification, and so much more. And within a couple generation, 80% of the worlds population had a quirk. But the remaining 20% were normal, quirkless humans. But by then, being quirkless was almost unheard off and publicly hated. They were bygones of a forgotten age, unable to be heroes or even villains.

Izuku wanted to be a hero! He wanted to fight villains! He wanted to save people with a smile on his face like the greatest hero ever; All-Might! All-Might was strong! He was fast! He was unbeatable! But he had the one thing Izuku could never have; a quirk. All of his friends had quirks, his mother had a quirk that allowed her to attract small things to her, his father had a fire breathing quirk. So why was he born quirkless in a quirk filled world?

And so life moved on, the world continually reminding him of his quirklessness. His best friend, well former best friend, Bakugo Katsuki had constantly bullied him. From the time he was told he was quirkless, to the time he was in junior high. And he dealt with it, crying in his room silently each night, hating his very genetics. And then he met his idol; All-Might. He learned of things he probably shouldn't have, and Izuku was told he couldn't be a hero without a quirk.

He was devastated. He walked home in a daze, but never got there. His friend, Kacchan, was being held hostage by the same slime villain from before. He stared at the fire and destruction caused by his friends quirk, he was frozen stiff in fear. And then, he saw Kacchans face, filled with such fearm such hopelessness that this legs moved without his permission. It was the single most idiotic, and life threatening decision he made unconsciously.

Later, one he would call that decision a godsend and a curse, as it gave him the chance become a hero. All-Might…the number one hero made him his successor. A successor to a long standing feud between the ultimate good and ultimate evil. He did not know what it entailed but he was glad to be given a chance.

He fought for his place in the nation's number one school for heroes; U.A. . He shattered bones, vomited, and probably cried whole rivers but he made it. He made it, he made friends, he did things that nearly a year ago he thought impossible.

But the…villains in front of him came completely out of left field, and threw the field trip to USJ out of the window. His classmates were all separated by this villain with a warping quirk. He, Tsuyu, and Mineta fought throw a veritable school of villains with fish and water related quirks, only to arrive at the center of USJ to see the leaders of this plan, saying they were going to kill All-Might.

Izuku had raised an eyebrow at this. Kill All-Might? With what army? And then he saw it, the…monster that they brought with him. It was the same size of All-Might, muscles larger than anything he had ever seen, skin so black it shined. A large beak filled with sharp teeth grinned at everything, but it had no emotions behind it. A brain, a literal pink human brain, pulsed out of the top its head, beady eyes glancing everywhere but nowhere.

And that same monster was slamming their sensei's face into the ground, Aizawas head bleeding profusely as he struggled against the monsters brute strength.

The same monster, that was now standing in front of him, purring like some demented cat as he stroked its...beak. Oh how that day changed his life, but lets start from the beginning.

 _Unknown amount of time in the past._

Izuku shivered lightly, water surrounding them cold. Tsuyu and Mineta were next to him, thankfully quiet as he stared and gauged the situation in front of him. Okay, they had escaped from the water rescue section of USJ and had swam their way back to the center. He had a broken finger that throbbed painfully, but it was easy to ignore. Villains had attacked, his classmates separated, and probably fighting for their lives. And the leaqder of the attack was in front of them, hunched figure staring at something. The black mist villain was next to him, Izuke narrowed his eyes at that one. He had a warping quirk, and was well versed in it if the beginning of the fight was any indication. The leader of the attack was creepy, hands attached to his body their skin pale and cracked. Izuku grins uncertainly, fear settling deep in his stomach. But…they were in a prime position. The villains hadn't noticed them, so they had the element of surprise. Tsuyu moves closer to him, Mineta held in her arm quiet as a mouse.

"What's happening?" She asks, voice monotone not letting her emotions out. Izuku motions for them to stop, lifting a finger in a quiet motion. He points to an outcropping of trees about 20 feet to their left, Tsuyu staring at him. He moves back, the water churning under him. He makes a few hand motions at Tsuyu and Mineta, their eyes widening in realization. They nod and start making their way toward the outcropping of trees. Izuku keeps an eye on the villains, a deep black filling his vision. He stops dead, eyes staring at the…abomination.

It was huge, arms thick enough to probably break trees like trigs. It's skin was blacker than oil, shinning unnaturally in the light. A beak filled with sharp teeth grins at nothing, thick breaths shaking its body. Izuku nearly vomits when he notices the brain located on the top of the beasts head. Narrow beady eyes stare at the figure held by its hands, Izuku seeing pale bandages. He gasps lightly..

"Aizawa sensei.."

His quiet gasp alerts Tsuyu and Mineta, their bodies freezing stiff at the monstrosity pinning their teacher to the ground. They could see blood on the ground, the sight of the life icor making them sick. The villains in front of them must've heard Izuku's gasp, the one with hands all over his body glancing toward them. The villain chuckles dryly, the sound of it breaking them out of the staring.

"Looks like some little NPCs made their way back to their friends." The villain turns completely around, the air around him stinking of something foul. The deep black mist turns around as well, yellow eyes narrowing at them. Izuku feels One for All course through his body, his nerves alit with lightning. His skin is alit with light, cracking lightning barely visible. Izuku doesn't know why but he raises is fist, his uniform ripping apart from the energy of One for All.

"Get out of the water Tsuyu, Mineta!"

They don't question his yell, Tsuyu jumping out of the water Mineta screaming the whole way. Izuku clenches his teeth, unleashing everything he had at the water below him. The water is pushed downwards the ground below it shattering before the force pushes the water upwards in a huge spray of well..water. The force of it pushes the villains away, Izukus body sailing into the air. To his great surprise, his arm hadn't broke when he unleashed One for All. At most he felt was a small tingling sensation.

He feels Tsuyus tongue wrap around his waist, the slender damp appendage yanking him to her. He lands with a grunt, the frog themed heroine 'urping' lightly. Mineta had already ran away, his screams echoing lightly in the air. The villains attention was solely on him now, the one with hand on his face glaring hatefully at him. The…monster was staring at him, Aizawas head pushed into the dirt. The man wasn't moving a deep fear settling into his stomach. The monster moves lightly, Izukus vibrant green eyes meeting it dull lifeless ones. And he feels something…..a deep unsettling spark that vibrates his body with an unknown fire. He freezes, eyes widening as the feeling encompasses everything. It wasn't One for All; that felt like liquid lightning tearing through every nerve, leaving nothing untouched. This…felt close but it felt warm, like his mothers hugs or a fresh brew of coffee.

He doesn't hear Tsuyu speak, he doesn't hear the villain order the monster to attack, he doesn't hear anything. The only thing he could hear was his own heartbeat, and a deep happiness that he could not place. He raises his hand, all 5 fingers spread apart and he reaches toward the monster.

He hears the other villains say a name….Nomu. It was called Nomu, Izuku testing the name on his lips and from some deep part of his self conscious, he speaks.

"You….an abomination that knows nothing but constant pain…Why do you listen to them? Why must you experience this static of a world unknown to you? Take my words, take my hand, take this knife known as guardianship and you shall know peace. Take them and become my guardian, become solely and inreputably…mine…"

And with the words spoke, a deep green orb coming from his chest and floating toward the Nomu. Izuku stares at it, the villains stare at it, his classmates stare at it. None move to stop it, and the orb reaches the Nomu. The orb floats in front of it, defying gravity its deep forest green glow soothing. The Nomu, surprises them all when it lets go Aizawa and touches it. The orb disperses into smaller green orbs that shoot into the Nomu.

And that was it.. Nothing happened after that. The villain with the hand of his face snickers, and busts out laughing. "That was the weakest power move ever! It didn't do anything! Seems this little NPC isn't as strong as originally thought. Nomu…kill them."

The beast didn't move, its form hunched and eyes staring nowhere. The villain, Shiragaki, if the warping villain was to be believed, started yelling at the Nomu. The beast ignored him, and disappeared. Izuku flinches, ready to be hit by its large fists but instead of being hit, the Nomu appears in front of him and it bows. Izuku stares at it, the beasts body dwarfing him and the beast growls happily. Izuku hand was still outstretched, and the beast nuzzles it with its beak, a happy high pitched squeal escaping its lips.

Izuku doesn't know what comes over him, when he starts scratching the Nomus beak as if he was scratching a cats chin. The villains stare at him, shock visible on their faces. Their trump card to beat All Might was under the control of some little hero.

Izuku looks around; his classmates had taken the time to grab Aizawa-sensei, the villains ignoring them in favor of staring at him. He hears Kacchan cursing up a storm, and he smiles to himself. He was scared, scared to death but that didn't matter. The odd feeling from before returns and he lets it out.

"You that have become mine, shall be mine until I have no use for you. But until then, you shall know no pain, no sorrow, no hate. You shall be my fists, unstoppable in a battle of attrition. I accept yourself and all that you can be. I am your master, your god, your lord. And by my decree…."

Izuku moves his hand and points at Shiragaki. "….destroy your former captors and their compatriots. Do not kill them as you are no longer a monster of Evil…You are a monster of good, and good monsters don't kill unless needed."

And with that the villains had experienced fear. That fear was doubled when deep loud footsteps echoed. A large man walked through smoke, his blonde hair whipping in an unseen wind. His face was painted with a fierce frown, his bright blue eyes shining.

All Might had arrived on the scene, and he was not happy. His precious students were harmed, scared, and those who dare make them cry, will meet his wrath. The Nomu stands up, its height the same as All Mights, a deep pressure filling the air. The villains could barely breathe, barely move the pressure from these 2 titans suffocating. One an experiment gone horrible right, ansd the other a hero of self sacrifice and bright smiles.

And the tension is broken when, Izuke says one simple word.

"Attack…"

Chapter end.

 _(Page Break)_

 **Authurs note: I hope you all enjoyed this little oneshot. I had a fun time writing it, and coming up with the idea. I wish you all a good day, and thanks for reading!**

 **This is Luckyplains13, signing out.**


	6. Rwby Misc

Rwby Misc. crossover

"Person or creature speaking."

' _Person or creature thinking.'_

* * *

Chp: Sharp teeth and hardened skin..

* * *

What would you do if were born into a family of great warriors, and yet didn't have an ounce of courage, an ounce of their power? What would you do if the world was filled with magical beasts, species aplenty, and special powers? What would you do if you held enough power to make you a literal god? A power that could rip and tear everything, but you really wanted no part of it? Well no matter what your answer is, Jaune Arc knew one thing; the universe was fucking with him.

He was born into one of the most prestigious warrior families on Remnant, had very little skill in actually fighting, had quite possibly one of the largest mana or as some call it Aura reserves in his families history, and he was privy to one of the most powerful abilities ever…Not that he's told anyone about it…..

Lets start from the beginning…..

Remnant, the name of the world in which he was born. A beautiful planet with vast oceans, countless landscapes, and sp many creatures one would have to fill a library just to catalog a quarter of the total. A world full of beings older than mountains, a world full of intelligent beings like lizardmen, werewolves, elves, dwarves, undead, and so much more. But this beauty and diversity was threatened by a dark and old enemy.

The creatures of Grimm; beings made of complete darkness, their forms wired and varied. They were the complete opposite of the beings of the world. Bereft of emotions, drive, they simply existed on Remnant as the natural opposition to those who lives there. To the Grimm it did not matter if you were human, elven, or even demon, they hated you. They held an unfathomable amount of land on remnant, their numbers unknown, and their hold on land stronger then steel.

But even with the threat of annihilation form the Grimm, the races of the world flourished. They waged their wars, they slaughtered each other until the very ground turned red for centuries, they roared their voices until the generations faded into time. But after generation after generation, century after century, the races of the worlds finally put down their arms and spoke. Spoke on even terms, spoke to each other evenly and with their hate forgotten foer just a minute. And the leaders of the world agreed…

The war had to stop, too much blood had been spilled. And with a voice that shook the world, the war stopped and peace reigned supreme for years.

The war was labeled as the Great War, and that was where Jaunes family gained its fame. The Arcs; a family of warriors as old as the very nation they resided. A family who for centuries had turned out spectacular warriors even before their name was well known. This was the family his father was from. The common feature amongst the Arcs was the bright blue eyes, and blonde hair that shined like the sun.

His mothers side of the family went by the name Baskervilles. Ahhh… the Baskervilles…a family whose lineage could be traced down to the original witches, who helped shape the world with their spells, and machinations. They were well known for being masters of magic, the dark arts, things that went against the natural order of things. So well known that they had a literal army at their beck and call. His mother was one of strongest of her generation, and she had caught his father in her claws rather early.

His parents were…strong to say the least. His father, Julius Arc, was a master of defensive magic and tactics. His skin was likened to iron, his will indomitable, his very presence like that of a mountain. He was a mans man, his power the culmination of years upon years of training. And yet Jaune loathed the way the man had become.

His mother, Alyss Baskerville Arc, was a master of magical runes and summoning magic. She was born with an unnatural talent in understanding the algorithms and calculations needed for high end magical circles. She was nigh untouched when it came to summoning magic, though there was few who could match her in magical capacity and knowledge. And Jaune loved his mother to death, but she was….

They met when they were attending Beacon academy, the world's most prestigious combat school. Beacon academy had stood for centuries as a beacon of hope, light, and happiness. And his parents, the 2 people who probably should've never met, met each other and fell in love. And within 20 years they had 8 children, and had become quite possibly the strongest married couple on Remnant. They were feared! They were the epitome of power and strength! They were nigh untouchable in this little world of theirs. A world full of magic, technology, demons, and sprites. And he….he was their disappointment.

You see…Jaune was the 6th child in the family and the only male next to his father. All of his siblings were female. 4 elder sisters, 2 younger sisters and his twin. Each of them had inherited something from their parents; something that made them stands leagues above others. Jaune sighs into the air, his breath hot enough to steam. He stands up, his inner monologue over and looks around. He was on a large rock overlooking his families' estate, the sight of the home he grew up in bringing ugly warm feelings into his chest. He squashes the feelings and huffs in annoyance. A soft wind blows, the forest separating he from the state rustling softly. His parents in their ever abundant wisdom had purchased an older estate, miles from Vale city. Miles upon miles of wilderness surrounded the estate, and Jaune looks behind him. The ever long expanse of forest called to him; he could simply walk away from his life that he's begun to hate. The feeling of simply disappearing into the forest was almost overwhelming, but he knew what would happen if he…ran away.

With a snarl, he jumps from his perch landing on the ground with a grunt. He begins his slow stroll back to his home, face set in a firm frown. The grass crunches beneath his feet, fall was steadily moving in the plant life changing. The large trees block his form, their height magnificent and yet dark. The path into the forest was worn, constantly used but hidden from sight. The sounds of birds tickle his ear, Jaune stopping when he nears the nearby stream croak. He walks off of the beaten path, the streams clear water coming into view. He stands above it, his reflection staring back at him with blue eyes harder than sapphires. His blonde hair was bright and spikey, almost smooth in its appearance. His face was rounded with a small amount of baby fat, his cheeks bones pointy but cute.

His lips were a deep cherry red, and his eyes. Ohhh…his eyes were his best feature apparently. The servants at the estate say they shined like uncut gems, their light blinding. The sclera around his cornea was patterned like flowers, the small filaments almost dancing into shape. He stares at his reflection, his mouth setting into a firm frown once more.

He was wearing an older pair of cargo pants, their deep tan reflecting beautifully. They were made of some unknown material, one Jaune couldn't find but they were hardy. He wasn't wearing any shoes, his bare feet covered in mud and dirt. A simple white T-shirt covered his chest, his noodly arms hanging limply by his side. And with a furious shout he kicks the water, the cool liquid splashing him.

Now why would Jaune do that, one may ask? The answer quickly becomes clear as the water settles, his visage coming back. His face had distorted into something not human. Where there was once a pair of lips, was now what looked like a closed jack-o-lantern grin. He opens his mouth, thick triangular pieces of flesh separating from each other pleasantly. And where his tongue and teeth were supposed to be was nothing….

Nothing but an empty blackness that seemingly devoured everything. This was the reason Jaune had such a strenuous relationship with his family.

You see, everyone had some kind of power. Now some had it from birth…some had it come to them when they are children. But it was extremely common for a child to develop some kind of power or ability before the age of 8. This power could be magical with spells, incantations and the such. Magic was the most common ability, with an unlimited amounts of use. Some were born with a biological power such as enhanced strength, speed, extra arms, etc, etc. And some were born with both and even rarer, born with nothing at all.

Now not all people had their power come to them by the age of 8, some had it later. But the latest recorded mention of someone gaining their powers was at the age of 25. The common cut off age was 13 years old; if you didn't gain your power by 13, you were what many called a…forgotten. A forgotten is someone who didn't receive their powers by the age of 13, or was simply born without one.

Jaune was one of the latter….his power never manifested itself. He had waited and waited for 13 years for it to come but it didn't…He tried technique after technique to force its awakening. He had to have some kind of power, right? He was the only son to Alyss and Julius Arc, the strongest couple in Remnant. He had to have some kind of ability, hidden deep down.

Now before you go and say the world was cruel to those who didn't gain their powers before 13, there was tests to see. Everything in Remnant had an energy that was lovingly named Aura or mana in some places. And the activity of ones mana, tells if ones power was close to unlocking or not. There were people who studied this, and after countless years of study, they could now accurately estimate when ones power would unlock. This was eloquently called the 'test'. It had no name, but everyone had to have it. Every year, until either A; your powers finally unlocked or B; you reached your 13th birthday.

Jaune, when he was born, had no aura. None at all, not a single lick of the stuff. By that account, he was technically considered to be dead. For everything had an aura, except for the Grimm. Even those, whose power never awakened, had aura. Jaune didn't….he was an existence solely his own. His parents had countless experts come and test him year after year and the answer was the same. He had no aura, no mana, no soul actually. He would never gain a power, he would never learn magic, he would never become anything.

Because on Remnant, your power meant everything. The stronger your power, the better your life. Those with exceptionally powerful abilities lived like kings and queens. Those with rather weak or useless powers were no better than peasents or slaves. Jaune was below them…He was an ant in a world of whales…

For 13 years he was bullied, ignored, hated, by nigh everyone. The few that actually cared for him could be counted on one hand. He was weak, he was a coward, he was…different. And so his family hid him away, never to see the light of day. They let their status control their actions.

Now he wasn't abused. He was fed, he was clothed, and he was cared for but not by his parents nor by his sisters. He was cared for by the servants at the estate, their families serving his parents till death. He was given a home in the form of a basement and an attic.

For years he was the hidden disappointment of the Arcs and Baskervilles. His birthdays never celebrated except for the small gifts given to him from the servants. He was actually considering suicide, but everything changed around a year ago.

He was in his room, the basement, and was scribbling on the wall with a crayon. Heh…he at the age of 12 was still drawing on the walls. What did you expect him to do?! He had barely anything to his name except for a wooden chest filled with broken toys, a book shelf filled with books, notebooks, pencils. He went to primary school for a few years but the embarrassment of him being seen in public made his parents pull him out. He was taught most of the basics by the servants and even then he wasn't up to par with those of the same age. And so while he was drawing and writing on the walls, for the first time in his life he broke.

He never questioned why his parents treated him differently, he never allowed his emotions to escape, he hadn't cried since he was 6. He simply held onto all those emotions, all the hate, all the questions and on that night, he let it all out. He destroyed everything his body allowed him to. And in the moment of rage, of that deep emotional rot, something shifted in him. Something inescapable, something all encompassing.

He passed out, and awoke a full day later. The servants had checked up on him, moving him to his old creeky bed and had laid a bowl of fruit next to him. And the first thing he felt? Hunger…a deep unending hunger. A hunger that controlled his…everything …He remembers looking at the fruit and picking up an apple. And there he discovered his new power. He bit through the apple as if it was cotton candy, a deep taste filling his being. But that did nothing to the hunger and so he ate, and he ate. Until there was nothing left. He ate the fruit, he ate some old tools that were in the basement each item tastier than the last. After he satiated his hunger, he realized something.

All the things he ate, a normal human would have broken their teeth. The tools tasted like rock candy but sharper. The wooden like peanut brittle, everything softer than cotton candy. He didn't burst with happiness at this. He didn't want this to be some fever dream, so…he waited.

He waited until his family was out in the town and began testing his new…ability. He ate rocks, he ate bugs, he ate dirt, he even ate some random Dust crystals he found buried in the dirt. He was ecstatic! He finally had a power!He was so tempted to tell his parents, but in the back of his mind a voice whispered.

' _Would this change anything? Would having this power change his life?'_

He didn't want to find out, so he hid it. He hid his power from his family, and now here he was. Nearly a full year later; family out in the town meeting some old friend, he took the chance to leave and enjoy some true fresh air. He does a little twirl his mouth returning to normal, a sad frown making its way across his lips. His normal human lips never felt right after he gained his power….It was just so….ugly, and underdeveloped.

And with a sigh, he begins his trek back to the estate. 5 minutes pass and the estate comes into view, a silent hiss escaping Jaunes lips. His family was back much earlier than normal. His fathers tall figure could be seen, his mother standing next to him. All of his sisters were home for the week, the 7 of them standing in a small huddle. And…there was one person he didn't recognize..

He was about his height, a head of silver hair shining. He held a cane in his left hand, a steaming cup of coffee in his right. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants, a back button up dress shirt, a bright green scarf surrounding his neck. A pair of glass hand on his nose, and he stood with such…aloofness, Jaune couldn't help the head tilt. Just who was this man?

His family start their trek into the home, the man following. Jaune waits until his family were in and begins his slow start to the left wall of the estate. Just as the man was about to enter the home, his head turns and stares. Jaune freezes, the man's brown eyes staring directly into his own. The man stares for a few seconds before entering the home. Jaune releases the breath he was holding.

Had the man seen him? He was hidden behind thick foliage, and had virtually no presence. Maybe the man heard something, and Jaune was just paranoid. He shakes his head and walks over to the left wall of the estate. Thick vines grow up the aged stone, thick enough to hold his weight. He begins the climb up the vines, careful to not get near any windows nor make any noise. He reaches the attic window, debating on rather to enter or not. He decides on 'no' and continues climbing until he reaches the roof. He pulls himself up, sitting on the edge feet entangled in the vines.

* * *

He doesn't know how long he stayed up there, just that the sun was setting and he was feeling kinda warm. He rubs his eyes, stretching the kinks out of his body.

"Do you mind if I join you?" A voice echoes behind him. In Jaunes mind, it hadn't clicked and he answers.

"Sure. Don't expect good company as I have just returned to consciousness and am rather…." His eyes widen, his head whipping backwards with enough force to snap his neck. There standing on the roof, barely 3 feet away, was the silver haired man from before. He lets out a very unmanly 'eep' before shooting to his feet. In his haste to stand up, he completely forgot that his feet were tangled in the vines. And with a deadpan so serious and scared, he stumbles over the edge of the roof. _'Son of a bitch..'_ was the only thought in his mind as he prepares to fall to a painful , painful date with the ground.

He would've had a beautiful date with the ground, if it wasn't for the man in front of him snapping his fingers. Jaune watches as the vines grow exponentially; their thick arms wrapping around him and lifting him back to the roof. He watches as they recede, returning to their original size and turns to the man. The man was smiling lightly, sipping from his coffee cup.

"That would've been bad, wouldn't you say so Mr. Arc?"

Jaune couldn't find the words, so he settled for the easiest question he had. "Who…are you?"

"I am Ozpin. The headmaster of Beacon academy, one of the few combat schools in all of Remnant. And you are a Mr. Jaune E. Arc, the only son to Julius Arc and Alyss Baskervilles/Arc. Quite possibly the only human on this world who doesn't have aura."

The silence that passes was so awkward, Jaune could literally hear the crickets chirp. He watches as Ozpin walks over to the edge of the roof, sitting down with a content huff. Jaune remains standing, his blue eyes staring at the man in question. How…did he know that he was here? He's jerked out of his internal questioning when Ozpin looks up to him and pats the spot next to him.

Jaune raises an eyebrow and slowly bending down, taking his original seat with much more nervousness. He doesn't stare at Ozpin nor does he ignore him, his eyes darting in all directions. A few minutes pass with nothing said between them, Ozpin breaking the silence. "I apologize if I interrupted you."

Jaune jumps, waving his hands in placation. "It's fine. I'm just wondering….how did you know about me? My family…" He says this with so much venom, Ozpin is surprised the house didn't melt. "….never speak about me. I'm the disappointment, I'm their dirty little secret that would never see the light of day if they had their way."

Ozpin doesn't answer right away, humming to himself. "I know much more than I let on. That and I was one of the few people your mother called to let me know about you and your sisters birth."

Jaune lets out a small growl at this, a noise that Ozpin notices but doesn't comment on. A silence passes between them, Ozpin speaking first. "I cannot hide my curiosity, as you are quite possibly the only person without Aura but as far as I know, you are perfectly healthy. And before you ask how I knew about this place, the servants told me about it when I mentioned you."

Jaune nods at this, smiling lightly at the thought. The servants of the home were more of a family than his actual family. They taught him things, they took care of him, they actually cared about him. He doesn't speak and as they watch the sun slowly set, Ozpin asked a question that Jaune wasn't expecting.

"If I'm pushing my nose into your business, please forgive me but how is your relationship with your family?" Ozpin notices the stare Jaune was giving him, quickly explaining his reasoning. "I'm only asking as I didn't see you when your parents picked me up at the docks. Nor did I see any pictures of you in the home below us.."

Jaune decides to swallow his nervousness and slight fear of the man next to him, and turns to him. "Before that, why are you here? Why do you care about me? I just met you and yet you speak to me as if you've known me for eternity."

' _That and for some odd reason I can't help but answer your questions…and its annoying me to no end!'_

Ozpin smiles at this, Jaune taking some slight pride at this. Finally a reaction! The man hums in thought and looks at him with a small smile. "If I answer your questions truthfully, will you do the same for me?" Jaune raises an eyebrow at this but after a second of deliberation, he nods. Ozpin takes this as a 'yes' and explains.

"I'm here as a favor to your mother and father. They wish for me to gauge your youngest sisters abilities and see if I can help them. As for caring for you, lets just say that I have a hunch that you are going to become rather important in the coming future."

Jaune stares at him. Stares at him, and stares at him until his mind until his catches up. "You…have a hunch? That's it? A hunch?" Ozpin nods at him and Jaune grits his teeth in annoyance. A hunch made this man finds him and speak to him?

"Ohhhh…how I want to bite you in half right now…." Jaune mutters under his breath, nearly letting his jaws out. Ozpin raises an eyebrow at this and motions for him to begin. Jaune jumps in surprise, mumbling to himself. He takes a deep breath, ands looks at Ozpin. "You want to know about my relationship with my family?" Ozpin nods and Jaune snarls at the thought of them.

"I loathe my family…Ever since I was born they've done nothing but ridicule me, hide me away, making me wish that I never existed. They don't care for me! They do not love me! If anything, they think me as nothing but a disappointment. A disappointment that would never see the light of day if they got their way…"

Jaune takes a breath, Ozpin wisely keeping his mouth shut. "All this because I was born without aura. All this because I was born different than those around me! All this because of their damn pride!" He whips his head around to Ozpin, teeth visible in a snarl. "They never taught me anything! They never played with me as a child! The servants taught me the basics after I was pulled from primary school after being a …disappointment. After that, all my knowledge come from the books I could sneak away from my fathers study."

Ozpin takes this time to speak up. "Did they ever physically abuse you?"

Jaune shakes his head. "No. But sometimes the emotional abuse is worse than anything physical." Ozpin hums at this, his face considerably tighter than it was before. He sips from his coffee mug, a cool breeze ruffling their hair. "What about your sisters?"

Jaune growls. "What about them?"

"Do you feel the same way about them as you do your parents?" Ozpin clarifies. Jaunes face softens lightly at this, his eyes twinkling in the light. "Not really. My elder sisters share some of my parents views and tendencies but in the beginning, they cared for me. They would play with me but after I turned 6 they became like our parents. My younger sisters are too young to truly understand what me being 'auraless' means but one of them follows my parents words as if they were law. The youngest amongst us siblings is my favorite. So young, so innocent , so full of life. She still knocks on the attic every Friday to tell me about her week, and I think she's the reason I've held on as long as I have."

"And your twin?" Ozpin asks, raising an eyebrow when Jaune doesn't mention her. And as if a switch was flipped the air was filled with malice and hate. Ozpin feels a deep shiver at the feeling, eyes widening when he sees Jaunes jaw crack and change. Jaune doesn't notice, his hands gripping the tiled roof with enough force to crack a few of the tiles. "My twin?" He whispers lowly, a deep growl echoing from his throat.

The suffocating feeling fades away, Jaunes form slumping forward. "My twin is probably my most hated and least hated person of the family next to the youngest."

He looks over at Ozpin, Ozpin raising an eyebrow at Jaunes mouth. It looked like a jack-o-lanterns grin but flesh and bone. _'Intersting..'_ Ozpin muses.

"Do you know about the mental and physical connections between twins?" Jaune asks, looking back towards the forest. Ozpin nods, Jaune continuing. "We had that connection years ago. We could finish each others sentences. We could feel each others emotions, pain, hates, likes. Nothing was hidden between us. But as we started to grow up, father started training her and she…changed. She no longer spoke to me. She started to hate the very sight of me. Our father had changed her, made her into a warrior but the twin I loved disappeared. The connections stayed however….Twins have odd abilities even amongst other species. The ability to feel anothers pain, emotions, and even fears? It's odd but twins can control that connection. Twins can sever that connection, and rebuild it at any time . No matter the distance, twins can still connect. So we blocked each other; the connection was still there but there was a wall blocking everything."

Jaune takes a breath, Ozpin glancing into Jaunes shifted mouth seeing nothing but black. He raises an eyebrow and listens as Jaune begins.

"For about a year, that wall stood strong. For a full year, I learned what made twins so different. With the connection active and running, your mind is filled with all sorts of things for every hour of the day. It was beautiful and tiring but worth it. But when the connection is shut down, your mind becomes….empty. No more rampant thoughts, no more odd feelings, no more odd tendencies. You're on your own and it was scary but after a year, I felt a knock on my wall. It was my dear twin; her training with our father had weakened her and she needed comfort. She needed rest and I…let her in. I let the connection flow from my end but she didn't. This went on for about half a year, before it struck me. She wasn't trying to reconnect with me. She was using me as mental recharge, nothing more, nothing less. And I did the one taboo amongst twins….I cut our connection. Cut it in half like it was a piece of string."

He made a scissor with two of his fingers and acted like he was cutting something. Ozpin looks at Jaune with an unreadable expression. "You severed your connection with her."

Jaune smiles to himself and nods. "Yep. It took a lot of mental power, and physical pain to do it but I did. I waited until she was training with father and 'snip' cut it. She dropped to the ground screaming in pain, and I suffered a major nose bleed and passed out. Have you ever suffered so much emotional and spiritual pain, that your body simply rejects everything and fails to function? Well let me tell you something, it was a complete and utter bitch…"

Ozpin doesn't flinch at curse, eyes raising in question. "Hmmmm….So you hate your family? Is that right?"

Jaune raises an eyebrow and nods. Ozpin looks at him and sighs. "Thank you for speaking to me Mr. Arc, trust in me that this information will never be leaked. I am frankly disgusted at the way your parents have acted but neither you nor I know all the info. Let's put that to the back burner, and tackle your power."

Jaune jolts in surprise and fear. Sweating lightly, he looks away from Ozpin. "Power? What power? I have no aura remember?" Ozpin chuckles and pulls something out of his pocket. It was a scroll, one that Jaune had never seen before. It was smaller than his arm, shining a beautiful green. Ozpin opens the scroll, scrolling throw something and handing it to him. Jaune hesitantly grabs it, and looks at it. Oh! It was a camera, his blue eyes were glowing in the late evening sun, his mouth in its much more comfortable jack-o-lantern grin. He freezes, staring at the scroll in shock. When had he...?!

He jolts upwards in realization. Shit! He must've shifted when he got angry talking about his family and didn't notice it! He starts turning to Ozpin face fearful.

"Please don't tell anyone…"

Ozpin chuckles and looks around. "Now why would I tell someone? I just met someone who doesn't have an aura, and yet their jaw changed in front of me. Now as I remember the Arc family nor the Baskervilles have biological powers, so how did you come across yours?"

Jaune doesn't answer, staring at Ozpin with uncertain eyes. After a few minutes, he sighs. "You're lucky I'm in a decent mood today. It'd be easier if I showed you my notes. They're down in the attic. I'll be right back." And with that he starts his descent down the vines, reaching the attic window. He pushes it open finding the notebooks he used and a few other things. He grabs them, and starts the slow climb back up. As he exits the window, the vines grab him and lift up to the roof with surprising swiftness. He glares at Ozpin for a second, before sighing. The vines let him go, Jaune taking his seat. In his hands, were 2 notebooks and a small wooden box. The first notebook was a dark red with 'Power analysis for the future! Vol. 1' and the second notebook was a dark blue with 'Power analysis for the future Vol. 2 ' .

He hands Ozpin the first notebook. "That one has all the information I've gathered in the last year. It should give a pretty basic understanding of my first power."

Ozpin nods and opens it. The first page is filled to the brim with scribbles that were barely legible. He looks to Jaune and Jaune rubs the back of his head. "Sorry. I started that notebook when I was young and could barely read much less write."

Ozpin nods and flips to the next true legible page. In it it said;

 _Power name: Devouring jaws._

 _Description: Devoring jaws allows me to eat/devour anything physical. No matter the hardness, the texture, the harmful effects, or anything; I can eat it. I've experimented with rocks, metal, wood, dirt, and even Grimm flesh. Doing so doesn't fill up my actual stomach, as I've ate yards of dirt and rocks, to no effect on myself. The eating/devouring of items seem to give me nutrition but the exact amount/ kind of vitamins is unknown. I cannot eat myself. If I stop eating an object and pull it out, it is covered in an odd clear fluid that is far too thick and stinky to be saliva. Possible digestive fluids? Will update as new information is discovered._

Below the insert is a drawn depiction of Jaunes mouth open and closed. It was rather well drawn, showing measurements of how wide he could open his mouth to even how certain objects tasted. Ozpin looks in Jaune in question and Jaune opens up the wooden box. Inside is a dark silver rock with crystals growing out of it. He shows it to Ozpin. "As you know, this is unrefined Crystal Daemiun. One of the hardest natural metals on Remnant, well sought after for armor." He opens his mouth and chomps the rock in half as if it was candy. Ozpin stares at the half eaten rock in shock. Jaune continued chewing the rock and swallowed. Jaune hands the half eaten rock to Ozpin to examine and Ozpin does so with intrigued eyes.

The rock was cleanly bit in half, but the oddest thing about it was the actual bite. It wasn't uneven or rough like a normal bite, it was smooth and shiny as if the part that was bit simply ceased to exist. He hands the rock back to Jaune, Jaune grabbing it and throwing it in his mouth. The crunching sounds oddly pleasing, Jaune smiling. "Tastes like rock candy.."

Ozpin begins reading the notebook, coming across an updated section.

 _Date: 3/26/12_

 _Update of description of Devouring Jaws._

 _I previously thought I couldn't eat anything not physical such as aura. This was quickly disproven when I stumbled upon one of my mothers runes in the forest surrounding the estate. When I approached the rune, an orb the size of my head came into existence. It must've reacted to my presence as it shined brightly before dimming. As I walked closer, an unknown feeling took control and I reached out to grab the orb. In my shock, I could actually touch the orb and feel it. It was warm but not horribly so. The feeling grew stronger and I opened my mouth and bit the orb in half. The aura tasted like clouds and I continued eating the orb until it was gone. I can apparently eat things that do not exist on the physical realm. A nice addition if I must say. Though the rune exploding after the orb was ate was not needed._

Ozpin flips through the pages, eyes tracing through each sentence. Jaune took notes upon notes, detailed drawings accompanying new discoveries.

"Despite not having a formal education, you use some high end grammar. That and your drawings are extremely detailed." Ozpin comments. Jaune chuckles. "When you have nothing but time you quickly finds things to do and I read a large amount of books."

Ozpin hums, laying the first notebook down. Jaune hands him the second notebook, grabbing the first one. Ozpin opens the second notebook reading the first page. On it is a list of categories;

 _Inherited powers  
Unknown Powers_

He flips to the fist category reading.

 _During my experimentation with my power, I discovered that I have much more than my jaws. I was attacked by a Beowolf when I was experimenting and in my fear, I froze. The Beowolf took the chance and decided to take a swipe at me with its claws and to my shock, the claws broke when coming into contact with me skin. It tried again, the same thing happening and before it could act, I grabbed its head and bit it off. Grimm flesh tastes like rotten meet dipped in oil._

 _Power name: Steel skin._

 _Description: Steel skin is exactly as its named. The power makes my skin harder than steel, while keeping its elasticity. Testing shows that steel skin is constantly active unless I forcibly deactivate it. Doing so causes me great pain and discomfort. Testing has shown that my skin become hard enough to repel most physical attacks. I am also extremely resistant to high temperatures and pain._

 _Note: Is active all the time and gives my skin a slightly shiny appearance. Extremely handy but is hard to explain to the servants. Possibly inherited from my fathers great-great-great grandfather as records show he had 'Iron skin'. More information is needed._

Ozpin looks to Jaune for clarification and Jaune pulls a knife from the wooden box. It wasn't anything special, a small paring knife but it would serve the purpose. Jaune thrusts the knife into the flesh of his left arm and pulls it away. The knife had bent in half as if it was stabbed into something far harder than it. Ozpin nods and flips to the next inherited power.

 _Power name: Fire breath_

 _Description: It is as the name says, I can breathe fire. The flames are a normal bright orange and yellow and are fairly hot. Hot enough to turn sand into glass, and the flames have the odd characteristic to…stick to things. The flames stick to every surface, burning until the object is gone or destroyed. They cannot be extinguished by water or snuffed out with wind. I am not affected by the flames, nor the high temperatures. That may be due to my Steel skin, but until I learn to control it, I won't know. The flames can seemingly devour other natural flames, noted as when I accidently used a Red dust crystal near some dry leaves._

 _Update: I cannot be harmed by my flames. After successfully controlling Steel skin, I tried burning myself. Nothing except a light breeze. Good to know._

 _Notes: The flames are a good intimidation tactic. As I gain better control of them, I can more than likely use them better but until then. Power may have been inherited from my mothers side of the family as in their records a few Baskervilles have shown the ability to use fire in one or more ways._

Opzin blinks and rereads the paragraph. Jaune chuckles from next to him, opening is mouth letting a little puff of flame escape it. The flame was small barely the size of a golfball, the sight of Jaunes comically large jaw making it way funnier than it should. Ozpin returns to reading the notebook, ears picking up Jaune humming a light tune.

 _Unknown powers._

 _Disclaimer! These are powers in which I have no idea as to why I have them. None…they have no link to Devouring jaws, Steel skin, or Fire breath._

 _Power: Crystallized Blood_

 _Description: As the name says, I have the ability to literally turn my blood into crystals. As far as I know I can only do this to my blood when it is outside of my body. The crystals are a deep red color, having a hardness that matches my Steel skin. The crystals grow in proportion to the amount of blood. I discovered this power when I was testing Steel skin, turning it off and on rapidly to test the time for it to cover my whole body. I miscalculated and stabbed myself in the arm with a knife. I panicked, and the blood erupted out of the wound rapidly hardening until it was a mess of crystals. It is unknown if I can crystallize blood other than my own._

 _Note: Crystals taste like pure iron, and are rather delicious. While hard, they can splinter off and are rather sharp. I cannot control the crystals shapes as of now, further experimentation is needed._

Jaune takes this as the time to show it off. He grabs the bent knife, running the leftover edge across his arm. He hisses lightly at the burning sensation, smiling when small gobluls of blood rise to the surface. And without warning the blood start floating out of the wound, a ting strand connecting them to his arm and within seconds, deep red crystals take its place. Jaune separates the crystals from his blood, handing them to Ozpin; willing the leftover blood to return to his body. Ozpin looks at the crystals running his fingers over them. They were hard, smooth, and yet jagged to the touch. He hands them back to Jaune hearing the sound of crunching from the boy.

He looks down at the final paragraph.

 _Power name: Musical nerves_

 _Description: I don't know what to call this power. It's not even a power, in the line of what 'powers' are. I can literally hear music play throughout my body at extremely stressful moments. The music changes from situation to situation, the volume, the tempo, each one oddly fitting for the situation at hand. I can play the music through my own mouth, for the audible enjoyment of others. And odd after effect is that I can actually record and play back voices that I have heard. I'm a walking recorder and radio._

 _Note: I just realized something…After nearly a year of constant experimentation, new powers, and growing hatred….I'm an anomaly aren't I? I have no aura but I have these powers…They don't seem to be biological nor magical. I…don't know what I am anymore. Who knows what will happen in the coming future. New powers possibly? But I know this….I have the strength to leave this place. I have the power to leave and never return. But why don't I? What is holding me back? Whatever it is, I hope it lets go soon as my patience is growing thin and my thirst for knowledge is growing. I can barely stop myself from simply opening my mouth and eating this house until nothing is left…_

 _I may need help…_

And with that the notebook was done. There was more information but most of it was simple stuff such as measurements, drawings, tests, and ideas. Ozpin hands Jaune the notebook back, Jaune opening his mouth. The sound of static echoes before settling on a quiet piano playing a soft somber tune. Ozpin closes his eyes listening to the music, the notes lulling him into a light slumber. Jaune closes his mouth, the music stopping and Jaune chuckles. "It's handy when trying to fall asleep.."

Ozpin takes the time to speak. "Mr. Arc, you are indeed an oddity in this world. And yet you are held back by staying here. Despite having a lackluster education, you are rather intelligent. You have a good eye for art, even if some of it is rather graphic. Though your attitude could use some work, as the servants tell me you are rather…rude?"

Jaune huffs, a small flame escaping his mouth. He doesn't answer Ozpin, the sun finally setting allowing the bright stars to shine. Ozpin watches as Jaunes eyes light up at the beautiful sight and stands up. Jaune looks at him, blonde hair brushed by the wind and Ozpin smiles.

"Mr. Arc, I may have a way to get you away from here. The only question is….do you trust me? Do you trust a stranger you met no more than an hour ago?"

Jaune looks up at him with a contemplative look and stands up. Ozpin takes the time to realize, the boy is rather short for his age barely reaching the center of his chest. Jaune smiles, the sight of his jagged mouth oddly charming. "As my mother once told me before becoming a complete and utter cunt, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet'."

And with that, the day ended just like it ended. …

With Jaune yelling 'WTF' in his head constantly and playing it back through his mouth.

* * *

The week passed with little excitement. Jaune would wake up, eat the food the servants would bring, and climb his way to the roof. He would watch Ozpin train his younger sisters, the man noticing him every so often. Jaune wouldn't wave but he would nod at the man in greeting before slinking off into the woods surrounding the estate. He would return later that evening and find Ozpin on the roof waiting. They would talk about things; Ozpin telling him of his travels, teaching him little things. Jaune would absorb as much as he could, and before long the week came to an end. Ozpin would be leaving in the morning, back to his academy.

Jaune sits in his bed, head on a pillow. He hears his family eating downstairs, eyes closing to take a nap when a soft knock echoes from the floor. Someone was knocking on his hatch, the noise much softer than a servants. He stands up from his bed, going over to the hatch pushing it open. There standing, with a small smile on her face, was his youngest sister.

Morrigan Arc was absolutely adorable in his eyes. She had beautiful bright golden hair, bright green eyes, and a heart shaped face. She was wearing an absolutely stunning white dress with pink bows decorating it. Her small dress shoes were shining, a small doll held in her hands. Despite this beauty, her eyes were eerily blank. She wore a small smile on her face however, as she gazes up at him.

"Mu-chan!" Jaune smiles. He adds the 'chan' as Mu has a strong liking for far eastern entertainment. "What can I do for you this fine evening young princess?" Mu smiles at him, silently beaming at him. She speaks, voice low nigh emotionless.

"Mother and father have called for you."

And with that Jaunes happy mood plummeted into the ground and crashed gloriously. He loses his smile, nearly letting out a puff of flame, Mu's frown turning into a sad frown. He reaches down and pats her head with a smile. "Thanks for telling me Mu. Go back and eat dinner. I'll be down in a second."

Mu smiles and nods, walking down the stairs leading to the main floor. He jumps down, closing the hatch behind him, his face beset with a snarl. "What do they want?"

He walks down the stairs, voices echoing into his ears and he schools his features. He sees the head butler and maid at the bottom of the stairs waiting for him. They nod at him, telling him about Ozpin as he passes. He ignores them, turning the corner arriving in the dining room. A long mahogany table had a large amount of food on it, his family and Ozpin sitting. He sees Mu sitting next to their mother, a small smile taking to his face when she waves at him. He doesn't return the wave, eyes twinkling. He looks to their mother, face emotionless.

Alyss Baskerville/Arc was a beautiful woman at the age of 41. Her black hair hadn't lost it's luster in the years following the birth of her children. Her dark red eyes still held power. Here face sleek without a wrinkle. Her hair was long, past her shoulders, sitting on a purple dress. She stared at him with an emotion he couldn't place, glancing back to his father.

Jaune feels a snarl make his way to his face before crushing his anger. His eyes were a deep green a bright contrast to his own blue. His face was hard, yellow stubble on his chin. His bright yellow hair was duller with age, but it still shined. His form was giant in comparison to his own, shoulders wide and thick. "Jaune." Julius Arcs voice echoes loudly.

"Father. Mother." Jaune replies, bowing lightly. He hears some of his sisters giggle, but to his surprise, his twin didn't. He looks up, eyes catching his twins.

Joan Arc was a female version of him. Long blonde hair tied into a bun, bright blue eyes, and a smooth sleek face. She was wearing a set of training armor, the metal scratched but well taken care of. Blue jeans covered her legs, a deep dark sweatshirt on her torso. The armor covered her torso, arms, and shoulders. She meets his eyes and looks away. Jaune raises an eyebrow. Well now….what's happened here?

His mother takes this time to speak, her voice light and but heavier than an anvil. "Jaune. We have called you down today as are guest has shown an interest in you. This is the Headmaster of Beacon academy, Ozpin. Ozpin, this is our son…."

"Jaune E. Arc. We are acquainted already." Ozpin answers, ignoring the surprised look of his family. Jaune sends Ozpin a well hidden glare, one that Ozpin ignores with as small smirk. Julius hums. "Is that so?"

He looks to Jaune for explanation, Jaune debating on answering on not. He doesn't get the chance as his mother interrupts him. "Either way, Ozpin has a question for you." After that the whole family goes quiet, looking towards the esteemed headmaster. The man takes a sip of coffee, Jaune raising an eyebrow. Does he only drink coffee? After Ozpin takes his sip, he crosses his fingers in front of his face, the pose hiding his mouth from view. Jaune oddly enough grows angry at the pose. Something deep in him wanted to punch Ozpin for even having the pose, but he holds himself back.

"As you know Mr. Arc, I am a headmaster for one of the prestigious huntsman academies. An academy that trains young and upcoming minds to harness their powers, make themselves stronger, amongst many other things. As such, I have acquired a large amount of backlog that my current assistant can barely scratch the surface on. I need an extra assistant, one who is willing to travel and take care of some work I have been unable to get to due to time restraints and other things. I'm asking if you will become that assistant Mr. Arc."

Before Jaune could open his mouth, one of his sisters bark out a laugh. It was the 3rd eldest, a woman by the name of Lacie Arc. She had long black hair, deep ruby red eyes, and a vicious grin on her face. She was wearing an beautiful white uniform from the Atlas military, the white offsetting her black hair. "Why would you pick this reject when you could have Morrigan, or even Jade? He has no aura, can barely speak or write, and is a freak of nature!"

The before mentioned Jade was the 7th child, the second youngest. She was setting next to our father, her bright green eyes cold and indifferent. She had inherited their fathers hair with black streaks. She was wearing a little dress with green highlights, her glare jumping from him to Lacie. "Don't bring me into this you heathen!"

"Girls…" And with that their mother stopped the argument dead. Jaune watches his mother regard Ozpin with a cold look. "May I ask if we were to allow Jaune to accept your offer, what would you have him do?"

Ozpin hums. "In all actuality, he will be an extension of my power and prestige. He would attend meetings, galas, around Remnant if I myself cannot attend. A personnel liaison if you may.. He will have a place to stay of course, as I have a few properties in Vale that need to be taken care of and monitored. He will be given the choice as to where he lives. He will be given a sum of money for his troubles, and I will take up the actual utilities bills of where he lives. He will of course need to be taught certain etiquettes, and my current assistant has agreed to teach him all he would know."

His mother hums at this as well, asking a question that nearly cause Jaune to stumble. "And if he is attacked due to his….state of being?"

"As he would be an extension of my prestige, any attacks to him will be treated as an attack on me. He shall be monitored at all times outside the kingdom of Vale, be given guards just as I and well treated with the same dignity as I." Ozpin clarifies, his parents taking deep breaths. The next person to speak was the last person Jaune expected. It was the eldest of all the siblings, Rias Arc. A silent woman that had blood red hair and a bust that put most to shame. Her blue eyes were colder than ice, her tailored suit perfect in every way.

"And if he were to fail?"

Ozpin regards Rias with a glance. "That is up to me to decide." She growls lowly, so low that Jaune was surprised he could hear it as low as it was. He stands a little straighter when she glances at him face set in stone. The silence that passes afterward is awkward, Jaune realizing they were all staring at him. He jumps lightly hearing the servants snicker behind him, looking over at Ozpin. The man was taking a sip of his coffee, his eyes looking at him through his glasses.

"Is this offer pending for like the next 5 minutes? As I literally just blanked out for the last 3 minutes…"

He hears Mu giggle, giving a mental fist bump at that, a satisfied smile coming across his face. Ozpin snickers a little at that, nodding. "I know you heard what I said. I watched your face shift each time I said something you liked. So….what is your answer?"

He opens his mouth to answer, his mother once more interrupting him. "How long would he be away?"

' _Why the fuck do you care you stuck up, mother fucking, whore muggling, Bitch?! Let me have this one please! Let me leave and never come back… If I ever do come back, it'll be for Mu-chan….'_

During his inner debate on rather or not to take Mu with him, Ozpin answers. "He will be able to return at any time he wishes as long as he is not doing anything for me. Other than that, I will more than likely need his services for the next 5 to 7 years." At this, his family goes dead silent. Jaune looks at their faces, raising an eyebrow at a few of them. Mu was glancing between him and their parents, eyes watering lightly at the thought. Joan was much the same, but her eyes were wide with dare he say…panic? His mothers eyes had hardened considerably, seemingly unhappy with Ozpin. Ozpin was just calmly sipping his coffee. His father was simply staring ahead, eyes never leaving his own.

And with a cough to bring attention to himself, Jaune looks at Ozpin with a smile. Before anyone could stop him, he walks forward his steps unnaturally loud. He walks until he is standing directly in front of Ozpin and he bows his head to the man. "I accept your offer. I shall become your assistant, I hope to do you proud in the coming years."

And with that Jaune stands back up, standing next to the man like a soldier awaiting orders. Ozpin smiles, looking to Alyss and Julius. The parents were looking at each other, an unspoken conversation passing. "As you are his parents and guardians, what is your answer?"

The sisters all look at each other and the 2nd eldest and 4th eldest take this time to speak. The 2nd eldest goes by the name of Cerulean Arc, a woman of cold indifference. She had light almost silver hair, blue eyes colder than even Rias. She was wearing a school uniform, the bright tans reflecting beautifully. Her chest was rather modest as well, her voice cold. "I must admit, you do not understand your position in the world do you brother?" Jaune doesn't answer, the 4th eldest speaking next, her voice childish but powerful. Chesire Arc was her name, bright bubblegum hair in ringlets. She had heterochromia, a bright green right eye and a dull blue ion her left. She wore a dress that fits a princess, a small crown sitting upon her head. "I know! To serve as a knight to one of the strongest in Remnant is a great honor. If anything, he should be a slave.."

Julius takes the time to finally speak. "I accept Ozpins offer as well. Do not beseech this families name boy." Alyss looks conflicted and speaks. "I refuse Ozpins offer." They all look at her in surprise, even Jaune. His mother looked worried about something. Rias looks at her, raising an eyebrow. "Why do you reject his offer?"

Jaune watches as his mother opens her mouth to speak, before closing it. She opens it again and explains. "The boy has no aura. No powers to call his own, and while he is the black sheep of the family, I still wish for him to live. But as such, 2 votes succeed over 1. And as such I have no power to refute this decision."

Jaune looks at his mother in shock. She was…worried about him? Worried about him dying? Where was this concern years ago as he was pushed to the side? He clenches his fists in anger, nearly letting his powers to the surface. Ozpin looks at his mother with an unreadable gaze and nods. "In compensation, monthly reports shall be sent to you personally." He then glances over at Julius.

"As for the beseeching, with my power given to me by the old powers, I enact Act 3, sub-article 8, division 4." At this his father and mother jump out of their seats. "What?!" Jaune bends down to Ozpins ear. "And what pray tell, is that?"

"Act 3, sub-article 8, division 4: if a progenitor, leader, or being of a certain power accepts an apprentice of certain power level or bloodline and deems it necessary, can legally separate the apprentice from their birth family in legal name and in some cases, blood. And no one, say the will of another progenitor, can overrule this decision. I notifies the higher powers of this development early this morning, as I knew of this result would happen."

Jaunes eyes widen and he stiffens in shock. He turns to Ozpin, eyes watering lihtly. "So that means…"

Ozpin stands up, looking down on him with a smile. "That means…you are no longer apart of the Arc/Baskervilles family and have no legal ties to them other then blood from this point forward. You are no longer Jaune E. Arc. You can become whoever you wish to be."

Jaune in his shock, starts crying tears of joy. Mu runs over to him, hugging his legs saying 'No!" repeatedly. Jaune bends down patting her head, whispering reassurances to her and Ozpin looks over to Alyss and Julius. Alyss was glaring at him, while Julius was sitting down humming. "Bah, take the reject..He is of no use to the Arcs." Alyss whips around to Julius. "Julius! He just took our son away from us! He can literally replace his blood with his own or another's."

"The boy was never an Arc to begin with. Born without Aura? A bloody demon is what he is…" Ozpin looks down at the kneeling Jaune, tapping the boys shoulder. Jaune looks up at him, cheeks wet with tears. "As you are no longer a member of your birth family, don't you have something to show them?"

"Show them? Show them wha-.." Jaune begins before stopping. A giant grin filled with too many teeth crosses his face and he bends down picking Mu up. He sets her on the table whispering something to her as he does. She looks up at him in confusion, Jaune grin becoming more unsettling by the minute.

He looks to his family, feeling extremely smug as to what he was about to do. "You say I have no power? Then what you say to this?"

And with that Jaune lets the floodwaters go, his jaw shifting, his skin hardening and a deep fire growing in his chest. His family looks at his jaw in shock as he opens it, the eerie darkness unsettling. Mu gasps and points at him. "You have a power!" Jaune nods grabbing something out of his pocket. It was another chunk of Crystal Daemium. It was about the size of a basketball and he bites it in half. His family look in shock as he does this, Jaune bending down taking a large bite out of the table. Mu was giggling as he does this, eyes wide and sparkling. Jaune looks at his family grinning evilly.

"I have no power do I?" He opens his mouth a giant stream of fire escaping. His family backs away from the flames as the air is superheated. He stops the stream, grabbing a nearby steak knife and thrusting it into his body. The blade snaps, and falls to the floor. Jaune wills blood to the surface of his hands, and hardens it into giant crystal claws.

And with that, the fire, the blood crystals and the jaws, Jaune had finally done the one thing he never would've done. He showed his family his powers. The powers he had discovered, cultivated and lived with for the past year, despite having no aura. He grins at his families faces, reveling in the shock and awe in their eyes. He looks towards Ozpin, bowing to the man in thanks.

"When do we leave, sir?" He asks.

"We leave in the morning. Bring the things you care for, nothing else. I shall provide you with the essentials." Ozpin answers, nodding to Jaune. Jaune grins and straightens up. He looks to Mu, flames tickling his lips. He holds out his crystallized hand to her. "Want to help me pack Mu-chan?"

She nods, a small smile on her face. She grabs the hand, her face glowing at the surprising softness of the material and Jaune and she leaves the room. Ozpin turns, regarding the family with a small smug smile. "Well now….this next few years is going to be interesting…"

Chapter end.

 **Authors note: Not much to say about this one. I just…liked the idea..**


	7. Beautiful Beings

Rwby and Houseki No Kuni/Land of the Lustrous Gems crossover

 **Authors note: I've fell in love with Houseki no Kuni. The art style, the characters, the story, just everything is just…sublime. That and the characters are absolutely adorable. Well there's my reasoning.**

"Person or creature speaking."

' _Person or creature thinking.'_

" **Person or creature deep evil voice."**

Chp: Beautiful beings and a new world full of….what?

* * *

In a world where humanity was almost always at the brink of extinction against an unending threat, does the idea of other worlds simply fade away? Even with the great strides humanity had made in their rather short existence, traveling to different worlds or even the thought of different worlds seemed almost impossible. But even if it was nigh impossible for humans to imagine another world, Jaune Arc liked to think he was pretty damn imaginative. Our blonde haired, blue eyes hero gasps lightly, looking around his room, hoping his family didn't hear his curse. He waits for a few seconds, not hearing stomping feet or the tell tale voice of his mother or siblings, so he sighs in relief. He looks around his room, well his twins and his room actually.

It wasn't very large, just enough room for a bunk bed, a dresser, a box full of toys, and a small game system for them to play. Toys littered the floor, some action figures, some puzzle games, and even a few books to read. But Jaune Arc didn't care for these things right now, he…was lost in his own world as his sisters and mother say. He wasn't lost in his own little world! If he was, the world surely wouldn't be small. He jumps lightly when the door slams open, his dear twin dashing in.

Joan Arc was his twin in everything but gender. She had shoulder length blood hair, blue eyes that sparkled in the light, and was clumsy to the point of injury. She wore blue shirt that had a simple dragons head on it, a pair of khaki shorts, and a pair of bright pink tennis shoes. She grins at him from when he set on the top bunk, looking as if she won a beauty pageant full of adorable puppies, and she got the crown.

"What are you doing slow poke! Today's an awesome day, and all you're doing is moping around, lost in your own world." Her voice was high pitched, full of childish glee. It was funny as she acted like she was a teenager despite the both of them being 10 years old. He looks at her smirking lightly.

"Well…then.." His voice drawls, slow as if he choosing his words carefully. "What would the young queen have me do? Our parents are away, our dear sisters are at school, and grandpa won't be here until this afternoon. What shall we do until then?"

Despite the 2 of the being twins, Jaune was much more reserved about doing things. He was happy to just sit back and allow Joan to do the talking, as despite his face and demeanor was socially awkward. Joan however attracted all manner of attention with her vibrant attitude, loud voice, and mannerisms. Joan put her hand to her chin, adopting a thinking pose before her eyes snap open. "Aha! How about we play hide and seek in the woods? You hide, I seek."

Jaune hums lightly at this. Hide and seek is always fun. Especially since they live next to a large stretch of woods that is free of Grimm thanks to their parents. The forest was wide and dense, plenty of hiding spots. But him hiding, and she seeking? He pulls his head back, as to lot Joan see his frown. He knew why she choose that, a deep ugly feeling growing in his chest.

You see, Jaune and Joan were children of two of the strongest hunters in Remnant history. Their mother was nigh unstoppable in her anger and strength, their father was a tactician seen once every thousand years. Together they were unstoppable! But they were rather worried about their childrens safety, and as such at an early age you are tested for combat ability. All of their sisters were being trained to become huntresses, their potential great. Joan was being trained, as she had shown promise in combat. But not Jaune…

Jaune was weak, clumsy, not very smart, and was a scaredy cat. When his family tested them and saw that he wasn't fit for combat, his parents sighed in relief. He remembers seeing them do it. Joan was being taught, and month after month she was becoming stronger. He could once out run her, she could now outrun him in speed and endurance. She always bragged at this, never seeing the pain flashing across his face, but he would smile at her always.

He looks down at her smiling and nodding. She whoops and hollers, running out of the house. He follows, much slower as he quickly formulates a plan. Hr grabs a scroll as he passes the living room , pulling up a stopwatch, and typing out 5 minutes. He finds his twin in the back yard, jumping in place in front of the forest. He stares at the trees, their deep green leaves swaying in the wind, birds and insects chirping. He walks up to her and hands her the scroll.

"I have 5 minutes to hide. Standard rules as always?" Joan nods, doing a few stretches. He bends his knees getting into position. Joan starts counting down.

"3.."

"2.."

"1.."

"Go!"

And with that he was off, running into the forest. He jumps over tree limbs, rock, small streams as he runs to a place to hide. In the distance he hears the scroll chime as his 5 minutes were up, Joan no doubt already searching. He stops in place, looking from side to side, dashing off in another direction. He winds up at the rolling grass field not even a kilometer away from home. He looks around seeing nowhere to hide, and he can hear Joan singing to herself not far behind. He runs into the field, the grass tickling his body. He bends down and starts running on all 4s, grinning when the grass was tall enough to cover his whole body. He continues running, looking for the telltale boulder for as they call it the boundary. He finds it, grinning to himself as he crawls over to it and stops. He pokes his head above the sea of grass, seeing Joan run out of the forest. He bends back down, looking at his feet. A devilish smile takes a hold of his face, slipping his shoes and socks off and hiding them in plain sight as to fool Joan. After he does that, he crawls away from the boulder, he crawls for about 5 minutes. Smiling when he hears Joan cry out in annoyance.

' _She fell for it…'_ Jaune cackles in his mind. His inner cackles are stopped when the ground underneath him caves in, Jaunes blue eyes widening in shock. He cries out, gravity disappearing beneath him and the last thing he sees is the ground rushing up to meet him. He hits the ground, consciousness fading. He hears Joan call out, likely hearing his scream of shock before succumbing to the inky blackness.

* * *

Jaune groans, body aching. His body feels heavy, as if he was under water, pushing himself up. What happened? His looks around, sunlight beaming from above him. He looks up, a hole in the ceiling of rock and dirt, memories rushing back. He stands up, cuts and bruises galore aching. He feels tears prick the corner of his eyes, wiping them away with the back of his hand. He looks around, the sunlight beaming above him giving just enough light to see his surroundings. He had fell into…a cave? He doesn't see a way out of the cave, nor does he hear Joan calling out to him. He opens his mouth to yell, only to start coughing and hacking as if his body was rejecting his own voice.

He starts coughing more and more, tears escaping his eyes and blood globs escaping his mouth. Was he going to die? He stops coughing, the taste of iron and copper filling his mouth. After a few minutes of taking deep breaths and spitting out blood, he sits down and rubs his throat. He winces, an odd noise escaping his throat. He doesn't try talking again, bringing his knees top his chest. He waits, and waits, the sun rising high into the sky giving Jaune more sight into the cave. Large clay walls, held together with sandstone and lime, taller than he could ever be. The sun gave the cave an almost ethereal look, the colors of the rock almost shining. Jaune feels his fear and pain fade as his eyes sparkle at the sight. He stands up, walking over to the nearby wall running his hands along it. The grain of the rock tingles his fingers, the clay much softer than the sandstone. He sighs to himself, hoping that Joan finds him or runs home and calls someone. He returns to his former spot, taking a deep breath.

He doesn't know how much time had passed, the sun light getter more orange as time passed. He hears the crickets grow louder and louder, his fear growing with every passing minute. He swears he hears Joans voice in the distance, growing more distraught by the minute but he couldn't answer her calls. His injuries were still tingling, the blood from the cuts drying and flaking off. He shrieks in surprise when a light cracking echoes across the caves walls. He looks around wildly, the cracking growing wildly louder. He jumps to his feet, the cracking scaring him more than the silence. The ground starts shaking, growing from a slight shake to full on tremors, Jaune stumbling.

"An earthquake?! Now?!" Jaune screams, the caves ceiling starting to fall in. He looks up, dodging the chunks of ceiling falling to the ground. The earthquake grows stronger, Jaunes ears shrieking their own horror. He stumbles to the right, falling to the ground when a beam of light shines on his face. He looks toward the light, seeing a exit from the cave. It was taller than he was, bright lights shining from within. He questions its existence as he doesn't remember it from before but not for long. He jumps to his feet and runs into the long rock pathway, the wall the same stone from before. Water runs alongside the wall, the earthquake causing him to trip constantly. He hears a furious roar from behind him, glancing behind him. His heart sinks as the cave was collapsing on top of him!

He runs faster and faster, tears quickly running down his face. Sobs rack his body as he runs, the tunnel collapsing faster and faster. Rocks hit his head with enough force to stagger him, a large one hitting him to the point his eyes started swimming. He looks behind him, the earthquake stopping, and the tunnel collapse slowing to a stop. Jaune continues running, looking forward just in time to see dark rock. He slams into the rock wall, nose crunching under the force of his run. He falls to the ground crying out in pain, grabbing his now broken nose. He rolls on the ground, tears blinding him, head aching, and nose broken. The light that had showed him the tunnel had faded away, leaving him in inky blackness.

Deep shaky breaths make his lungs burn but he knows that it fine. The burning meant he was alive at least, the darkness surrounding him entirely. He feels blood run down his body, reaching up to touch it. He could barely see his hand, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness. He leans against the wall, feeling a bout of drowsiness come on. He slaps his face, the sting waking him up for a few minutes. The ground starts to shake once more, this time much softer and shorter than the other. He tenses, hoping someone heard the collapse. In the back of his mind, the logical side of him whispers certain evils to him. No one heard the collapse. No ones coming to save you. You're going to die here were some of the things his own mind was whispering. He doesn't know how long he sat there, in the darkness of the cave, the ground shaking every few minutes.

After an unknown amount of time he stands up, and runs his hand alongside the wall. Nothing except the hard rock, and thin layer of moisture. He continues his silent and blind touching, hands finding nothing else. After a few minutes of it, he sits down orienting himself so that he was facing the collapsed tunnel. He could just barely see it, eyes finally adjusted to the darkness. As he sets in the darkness, fear wells up in his chest.

It wells up faster than steam, faster than anything. Pure fear. Fear that would drive a man insane. A fear that brings forth tears, a quiet sobs to the surface, his throat aching with the quiet sobs. As he sits in the darkness, music starts playing. It was soft, melodic, a song that he knew not the name of. Its quiet instruments calming his sobs and crying to a near stop. He looks around, eyes and ears failing to work. The music continued to play, a woman's voice serenading him into a slow sleep. In this inky darkness, in this place where he will probably never escape from, in this place where the only thing he had was his memories and hope, he began to hum along. He tries mimicking the sound of woman, the sounds a gravel road in comparison to hers. He swears he hears a soft giggle from the woman he voice getting softer and easier to copy.

He never sees the wall behind him glow a rainbow of colors, the music rising in tempo as he moans and 'ahhhs' along. The music comes to an end, Jaunes eyes tearing up once more and it begins again. This time a much somber tune playing, and he sits and listens. Sits and copies, sounding more like someone who had never spoke before than someone who could speak normally.

He knows that it would be bad idea to fall asleep, but he was exhausted! The injuries, the fear, the running, and the music? It all added up to Jaune being dead tired, so he feels it was justifiable for him to fall asleep. The music continues, the woman's voice slowing to a stop. As he drifts off to sleep, the womans voice seems to change tones.

" _ **D**_ _o_ _ **n't**_ _wor_ _ **ry…**_ _…Y_ _ **ou**_ _sh_ _ **al**_ _l b_ _ **e**_ _just f_ _ **in**_ _e…"_

He questions if he was going insane, but deep down, in the recess of his soul, he trusted those worlds and fell asleep. His light breathing being the only noise in the dark cave, the ground rumbling underneath him.

 _An unknown amount of time later_

Jaune eyes fluttered open, groaning. Darkness was the only thing that greeted him, the rock beneath him still cold. He stands to his feet, the once serene music gone from the depths of his mind. Nothing had changed since he took his nap, but the wound on his head had stopped bleeding. He sighs, eyes widening in the darkness as the ground starts to shake. It was violent, his bones cracking, and teeth chattering the aftershock was large and powerful. Jaune watches in mute horror as the ceiling starts to cave in.

So he does the only thing he could, he turns to the rock wall that he was leaning against and starts punching it. He's hoping that he could punch through it, each punch bringing bouts of pain through his body. The ceiling starts collapsing faster, Jaunes punches starting to become more frantic. He even headbutts the wall, skull cracking.

' _I don't want to die!'_

' _I can't leave my sisters like this!'_

' _I made too many promises! And I haven't even touched upon any of them!'_

' _So please! Let me get out of here!'_

All of these thoughts race through his mind, and just as the ceiling starts to collapse above him, something happens. Something so different, so alien, that Jaune could barely believe his eyes. The wall in front of disappears in a flurry of white light, an ethereal figure forming. It was oddly feminine, long strands of beautiful rainbow colored hair shining. His hand that was outstretched to punch the wall was grabbed by its hand, and he feels himself be yanked into the embrace of the figure. The last thing he sees is all the colors of the rainbow, a gentle voice whispering in his ear.

" _Why don't you become ours? Become our precious possession and quite possibly, their guardian? We have nothing but time…"_ The embrace of the ethereal figure was warm, inviting, and so gentle, that Jaune couldn't help but be calmed. The figure speaks once more, but this time, it sent a slight shiver up his spine. _"…time that will be spent with us…."_

And that was the last thing Jaune heard before his consciousness faded into the glorious colors in his mind.

 _An unknown amount of time_

A cool breeze was the first thing he felt as consciousness returned to him. He groans, the breeze cool but pleasant. The salty smell of the ocean tickles his nose and he shifts. His eyes snap open. Breeze? The smell of the ocean? He jumps to his feet, wincing in pain as his head throbbed painfully. His vision swims, the warm glow of sun peeking through his eyelids. He waits for a few seconds, the pain in his head fading slowly and within a minute, he was able to open his eyes. The glow of sunlight warms his soul and his body, stumbling forward on oddly liquid legs. He was in a small cave, the rock a dark black. The sunlight was peeking through thick vines, their bright green leaves swaying in the wind. He pushes through the vines, eyes sparkling at the other side.

He walks out, standing on a small alcove next to a vast, bright sparkling ocean. Its blue waves rolling and churning calmly looking ever so inviting. Jaunes mind was racing. He was near an ocean? That shouldn't be possible….The nearest body of water to his families home was the lake about 5 miles away. And that lake wasn't even a mile long, nor a mile wide! The ocean was hours away, so how was he next to the ocean?

As he stands there, his blue eyes sparkling and his mind racing, the memory of the…being comes to his thoughts. He turns around looking back into the cave, half expecting to see the enchanting light once more but nothing shines through.

He looks around, the rock beneath him wet with the spray of the ocean, and he looks around. The alcove was connected to a small beach, the white sand sparkling. He doesn't know why, but he starts walking toward the beach. His legs carried him to the sparkling sands, his shoes barely gripping. He looks around, hearing the sounds of insects and a bright flash of green causes him to look behind him.

Blades of tall grass sway in the wind, his footsteps quiet and crunchy as he walks out of the sand and onto solid rock. He gasps lightly, his throat hurting but he could care less about that. In front of him was quite possibly the greenest plain he had ever seen. Tall green grass swayed, rolling hills and beautiful unknown flowers, insects chirping and buzzing. It was surreal, it was beautiful, it was…alien. Jaune didn't know why but the very air around him felt…different. It felt free, not as restrictive, nor was there any deep unsettling chill in the air from the constant Grimm presence.

The sun started to set behind him, Jaune notices turning around. And there a deep pit of fear settles. As the sun sets, the moon rises behind it. But this moon wasn't the cracked fragments that he knew….No this moon was whole and so much larger. It deep craters a dark grey, its surface shining.

Jaune couldn't speak but one thought passed through his mind. _'Where the fuck am I?'_

He knows that his mother would've slapped him if she heard his thoughts, but he could care less. He was in an unknown place, the moon was complete and something had changed within him. He hears something from behind him, something that sounded like voices?

They were soft, light and airy, and for some reason, he runs. His legs hurt, his chest rose with hot and heavy breathes but he ran and ran until he arrived at the cave he awoke in. He turns around staring at the vines, hoping the voices didn't get closer. His heart was like a sledgehammer, its pumps shattering his ears and rattling his bones. He…wants to go home. He wants to go home. He wants to see his family. He wants to see his town. He wants to go home. And as if the universe heard his answer, his ears are assaulted by static.

He covers them, fingers clenching in pain. His eyes dart around, the ground beneath him shaking and cracking. He watches in mute fascination as crystals grow out of the ground, their smooth shining forms cracking and reforming. The static ends, Jaune pulling his hands away from his ears. The crystals had formed a large natural crown, their silicon skin shining like a rainbow. Jaune couldn't find the words as his eyes sparkle in amazement. His exhaustion fading away at the warm glow of the crystals, feeling the urge to walk closer. He hears the voices get closer and closer, and he takes one step into the crystal crown. And his world was engulfed in beauty and soft music.

He closed his eyes and his nose is assaulted, the smell of the ocean being replaced with the smell of forest. The soft birds singing in morning light, insects chirping and the sounds of someone yelling his name echoed in his ears. Jaune opens his eyes faster than light, cave walls surrounding him. The crystal crown was behind him, soft glow warm and inviting. The cave walls was lined with the same beautiful crystals, Jaune ignoring it in favor of the voice calling his name. He runs out of the cave, legs carrying him to the voice.

Trees pass him in a blur, the voice quickly becoming Joans. He runs through a large bush, his twin sisters crying face whipping to him. He stares at her mud and blood on his face. His eyes water, Joans doing the same, and he opens his mouth to say her name. His throat clenches as pain bringing sobs escape, soft 'ahhs' 'joaee' and other likewise noises. He doesn't get to make much more noise, as Joan literally tackles him to the ground crying openly.

He doesn't push her off nor does he hug her back, simply enjoying her presence. He hears other footsteps, voices crying his name in happiness. He closes his eyes, consciousness slowly fading and the last thing he thinks.

' _Oh...She used my shampoo again…'_

* * *

 _1 year later_

Jaune stared at the cave he awoke in nigh a year ago. Its mouth had been covered in tall growing vines, but Jaune could feel the warm feeling in his chest grow as he stared at it. Since that day he wondered if that was all just a dream. The strange world, the strange beings, the ethereal being? Was it all just a vivid dream during his panic? Or was it fact as he could remember the exact sight of it all. He sighs lightly tucking his hands into his pocket, and turning away. He walks through the forest. Coming into the field with the boulder. His family stood next to the boulder speaking to his grandfather who had come to visit for a few awhile. He sees his mothers eyes tracing the surroundings before landing on him. Her shoulders drop a fraction of an inch, hand tapping his twins shoulder. Joans face darts to him, worry stretched across it and Jaune sighs.

A full year since the incident and his family still watched his every move. It took them 5 months to let him leave the house without one of his sisters or mother tagging along. It was suffocating if he was being honest. His other sisters see him and nod to each other, Joan dashing from their huddle. She crosses the space between them in record speed.

"Jaune! Where were you?!"

He smiles at his twin, the sight of it easing her worries. "I remembered a few flowers that I passed a year ago and went to see if I could find them. I didn't sadly…"

"What if something happened to you?" Joan stutters out. Jaune smiles at her, sticking out his hand for her to grab. Joan does so without second thought, her hand gripping his as if he would disappear when she let go.

"JoJo….I'm fine. Ok?"

She doesn't answer and after a few seconds she nods. He smiles at her and she smiles back, and they walk hand in hand to their family. Their father sees them smiling at them, their grandfather doing the same.

"Well if it isn't my favorite pair of twins!" George Verdun cries out, his heavy accent hard to understand. It was gruff but smoother than butter to Jaune, the two of them grinning up at their grandfather. George Verdun was their mothers father, his once black hair going grey giving him salt and pepper for a head. He had a clean shaven face, deep brown eyes, and an angular face that screamed southern Mistralian. He reaches down to hug them, Joans nose wrinkling at his smell. Jaune however found it oddly pleasing, the slight smell of oil, and powder.

The man stands up grinning to them. "So…which one of you is going first?" The twins look at each other in confusion. Their mother, Amelia, smacks her fathers shoulder black hair bouncing lightly. "Papa! We haven't told them yet." George made an 'oh' face, their father Jack Arc, grinning lightly.

"Well then…No need to dilly dally. Go ahead and explain why we are out here." Their fathers bright golden hair shined, his smile brighter than the sun. Their sisters agree, and George smiles. "Alright, alright."

He bends down to their level, giving them a smile. "Now then…what do you 2 know about the Verdun family?" Joan blinks at their grandfather, face beset with a frown. Jaune however, openly shrugs and George laughs.

"Well then…The Verduns have been around for a long time and during our long history, we have had one common trait amongst our members. And that is…"

Their eldest sister, Cynthia, snickers from the side. Her bright blue eyes and dark black hair a stark constrast. She was wearing an Atlas military inform. "…an insatiable love for food?"

George deadpans at this. He coughs into his hand, smiling lightly at her jab. "That and our family is well known for being…..sharpshooters."

"Sharp…  
"…Shooters?"

Jaune and Joan ask, confusion evident. George nods. "Sharpshooters. Men and women who have shown great accuracy for projectile weapons of all kinds and shapes. In the beginning, it was spears and bows. And then cannons and single shot rifles. And so one and so forth. The Verduns have always had a good eye for accuracy and each new child born into the line is tested. Your mother was tested…."

At this Amelia nods at them. "She failed." George is slapped upside the head by his daughter. The man continues. "Your sisters were tested." Joan and Jaune look at their gathered sisters, seeing them nod and Jaune notices something. "That's why none of you have a gun! You guys can't shoot for shi-"

He is silenced by Joan who realized what he was going to say. Jaune pales at his mothers face, coughing lightly and letting his grandfather continue. The man was chuckling. "Inherited your mouth did he?" Their mother blushes and 'huffs' in annoyance. George continues.

"As you pointed out, none of your sisters have the 'Verdun eye' and so by tradition it is your turn to try."

At this, Jaune and Joan start vibrating in excitement. Joan allowed her mouth to grin, Jaune however smiled lightly hiding the odd feeling in his chest. Their grandfather nods and their sisters disperse, a white table set up behind them. On the table was a rifle, its cherry wood stock shining. A small bolt handle stuck out of the receiver, and next to the rifle was a scope. A box of ammunition set next to the rifle and they walk over. Their grandfather picks up the rifle, its small size almost comical in his hands. "This is the rifle, I was taught to shoot with. This is the rifle my father was taught with and his father." He bends down allowing Joan and Jaune to touch it. As soon as Jaune does however, he feels a jolt of electricity. He jumps lightly, his mouth set in a grin. George smiles and nods. "Well then, while your sisters set up a few targets, I'll teach you the basics."

And with that simple declaration, Jaunes life veered to a completely new direction.

 _15 minutes later_

After a quick crash course, Joan was up first. She puts in her earplugs and safety glasses, and grabs the rifle. She was sitting in a chair, the rifle resting on the table. Jaune watches as their grandfather adjusts her arms and hands before nodding and giving her a thumbs up. And with that, Joan takes aim and pulls the trigger. Jaune was expecting a loud bang, but instead got a small firecracker.

' _22s have never been very loud. Which is why they are very popular for beginning shooters and recreational shooters.'_

Jaune blinks at this tidbit of information. How did I know that? He questions himself, completely missing Joans failure at hitting the target. After a few minutes of shooting and missing completely, to the annoyance of Joan and frown on Georges face. George stops her, smiling at her. Joan looked ready to cry and he placates her. "Don't worry darling, we can give it another go later. How about we give your brother a chance, neh?" Joan nods and gets out of the chair, Jaune taking her spot.

Jaune doesn't know what takes over him, but he grabs the rifle and maneuvers it so that it was comfortable. George looks at Jaunes form in surprise but nods. "Nice form." Jaune looks around, looking at the target and he nods. "I'm going for the glass bottle on the right."

George nods and says. "Let it rip."

Jaune aims and after a few seconds, pulls the trigger. Jaune smiles when he hits his target, hearing his grandfather 'beuh?' behind him. His mother seeing the surprise on her fathers face, asks. "Did he miss?"

"No. He didn't miss." He turns to one of his granddaughters. "Lapis? Dearie? Can you go and grab the bottle Jaune just shot at. Bring the tab as well."

Lapis, nods, the middle child of the sisters dashing forward in great speed. Lapis, as her name suggests, had deep blue hair and bright green eyes. She was the runner of the family, her semblance allowing her to run at extreme speeds for a short time. The slight blue blur of lapis appears next to the bottle target, and she reappears next to their grandfather with an odd look to her face.

"Here you go grandpa. The only thing I could find was the bottle cap."

Her voice was light an airy, but it held a slight coolness to it. George thanks her and grabs the 2 items, eyes widening slightly and whistling lowly. He looks to Jaune. "Did you mean to hit this?"

Jaune blinks in surprise. "Yes. Was I not supposed too?" He sounded almost sad at the prospect of doing something wrong.

George shakes his head frantically. "You're fine, little one. I'm just surprised that you hit it on purpose."

Amelias and Jack walk up, looking in Georges hand. They balk lightly and Amelia gasps. "Oh my…"

There in Georges hand was the bottle cap belonging to the glass bottle in his other hand. And right in the middle of the bottle cap was a perfect hole, absolutely perfect in its distance from each side. The sisters look at it in surprise, Joan 'ooing' at Jaunes apparent accuracy. Jaune preens a little and blinks when his grandfather looks at him.

"Can you do it again?"

Jaune nods with a big grin on his face and he takes aim with the rifle. 5 shots later, 5 exact copies of the first bottle cap sit on the table. The family was in shock and awe. Jaune could shoot. Jaune continued shooting, each target hit a bulls eye or close to one. And with each hit, Georges grin would grow and grow. After Jaune exhausted the final box of ammo, he turns to his family.

"Did I do good?" He asks, and he is swept off of his feet by George. The man had one of largest grins he had ever seen. George turns and looks to the family, smiling. "I think the Verdun eye had returned."

And with that, Jaune knew his life had changed.

 _5 years later_

Jaune stares down at his hands, eyes trailing each and every single cut and callus. It had been 6 years since the 'incident' as his family would call it, and 5 years since he discovered his…talent. After his first introduction to shooting, he quickly found out that he was proficient with nigh every weapon put into his hands. Projectile weapons, he clarifies in his head. He was accurate, he knew them like the back of his hand, and it didn't matter the time period. He sighs and leans into the chair he was sitting in. Above him a bright light flickers lightly before calming. The ceiling was made of dark rock, and so was the walls and the floor. Jaune chuckles, and looks around. After the discovery of his talent with shooting, his grandfather quickly took him under his wing and taught him everything he knew about guns and the like. He went to camp after camp, class after class. Hunting class, fishing class, first aid class, hell his grandfather knew an old sniper that taught him how to…well snipe!

It got to the point that even the Atlas military was looking to recruit him for their Cadet programs, but that was quickly shut down by his mother and father.

He chuckles, standing up in his….hidey hole as his sisters called it, the cool air was pleasant. He walks away from a little worktable, tools and parts to guns scattered about its surface and exits a thick steel door. Bright sun hits his eyes, blinding him momentarily before his eyes adjusted. The ever familiar mountain near his family's home looms behind him, a dirt path leading into the forest, its ground being worn due to being walked upon. He takes a breath, the sweet forest air feeling his lungs. He turns to the entrance of his club house. A few years after discovering his talent, he had quickly filled his room with books, tools, weapons of all shapes a sizes; to the horror of his mother; and he barely had room to sleep. So his family had graciously gave him the family garage to use as a little workshop.

Graciously meaning, the garage is his as long as he cleans it and repairs the weapons for his family. He took the deal and he moved all his tools, books and everything related to his newly discovered talent to the garage.

After that, he secretly returned to the cave he had awoken in all those years ago and decided to make it into a…mini club house. He stored certain dangerous materials there, and did a lot of shooting there. He was mainly there to hopefully, return to that beautiful place and prove to himself that he wasn't hallucinating.

But that….that was years ago. He had returned to that place, he had explored that place, learning things and seeing things no one on Remnant had ever seen! But that was for a later time. He walked down the path, passing through the field of grass, the family manor coming into view. He blinks lightly, seeing a delivery van pull away, large wooden crates sitting on front steps. His twin sister was there, reading a piece of paper with a shocked expression.

Jaune rubs his head, humming in confusion. Had he ordered anything? Joan sees him, and runs over. She glomps him, paper flying into the air. "Brother! Back from your club house?" He hugs her back chuckling. "You saw me this morning you know. And yes." She pulls back and gives him a look. He laughs scratching the back of his head, and he looks at the wooden crates.

"Who are they for?" Joan blinks, taking a step back. She makes an 'oh' noise, shrugging in place causing certain things to jiggle. Jaune blushes and Joan grins teasingly at him. "See something you like, dear brother O' mine?"

He looks away, mumbling something about packages and annoying twins. Joan smiles and says. "The packages are for you. They are from grandpa. Apparently, he was able to make good on a promise."

At that, Jaunes head whips to the wooden crates so fast, Joan swears he had broken his neck. He runs over to the crates, opening the first one grinning at the sight. Joan looks in the crate, eyes widening and her mouth dropping. "Is that…"

"Yep." Jaune grins. He looks at her and smiles. "Don't say a word about this to mom." He looks back to the crates.

"These are being stored at my club house."

Joan was still staring in shock at the contents of the crate. Jaune closes the crate and reattaches the top. He snaps his finger in front of Joans face, causing her to jerk out of her shock. "How…" She begins. "How…did he get his hand on those?"

Jaune shakes the head at that, smiling lightly. "That's not the question to ask." He waves his hand and claps it twice. After that, the sound of gears and machines fill their ears and Jaune and Joan walk into the house. They were quietly speaking to each other, and come across their father. He was frowning to himself and looking over a few papers. He looks up, smiling lightly at them and after a few seconds he speaks.

"Jaune! Joan! How goes your day on this fine spring day?"

They shrug lightly. "I finished repairing the rifles for the wall guards. Other than that, nothing except keeping inventory and doing some renovations." Jaune answered with a lull to the end. They stare at him for a few seconds, raising an eyebrow at the word 'renovations'. Their father looks to Joan. She jumps lightly, smiling softly. "I finished the homework for the week, and have started on the training regime from Big sister Eleanor."

Jack smiles at them, and to their surprise his smile is quickly replaced with a frown. He looks at the papers in his hands before looking at them. The frown catches their attention, Joan frowning. "What's wrong papa?"

Jack looks conflicted for a second before sighing. He shows them the papers, Jaune glancing at them over Joans shoulder. It was a map of the area near the town, and an unknown distance away, was a giant black spot that spanned the width of the paper. Joan raises an eyebrow at it, not hearing Jaune gasp softly. "A giant ink blot? That's what has you worried."

"That's not a ink spot." Jaune whispers. Jack nods and together they say.

"That is a horde of Grimm."

Joan stills, Jaune gulping lightly.

"And I'm taking a guess that they are heading this way?" Jaune questions softly, hand clenching. Jack nods grimly.

"The horde was detected this morning, and is a Class 2. By appearances and local wildlife cameras, the horde is mainly consisted of Beowolves and Creeps. But the size of the horde is…odd and worrying."

The twins raise a nervous eyebrow at that.

"How so?" They ask in unison. Jack laughs at that before his face turned serious. "The horde is too…too…organized. They aren't just running towards us, they are running at us in formation. And Grimm don't just do that…"

"Alpha?" Jaune whispers lowly, Jack hears him and nods slowly. "That's the only logical idea but where is it? The cameras didn't see anything looking like an Alpha but we can't be sure. Either way…" He looks to Jaune.

"You know your job."

Jaune nods in acceptance, pulling out a scroll. He types away at it and nods.

"The rifles are being delivered as we speak. As well as ammunition, mines, bombs, and various other goodies." Jaune puts away the scroll, face serious. "How long?"

"2 days until first contact." Jack answers a grim frown. Joan looks between them, and nods. "How can I help?"

"The wall is preparing for the siege as we can. The mines shall be placed at 300M, 200M, and 100M away from the walls in all directions. Between them shall be spikes and other ways to slow them down. Joan…"

His daughter straightens her back at his voice, blue eyes steeling themselves. "Help the guardsman spread the news and try to keep negativity down. If you can help people move supplies to the bunker. You're good at rallying people."

She nods, giving Jaune a comforting shoulder hug. He returns the gesture, watching as she leaves the house in a dead sprint. After a few minutes, Jaune nods and starts to walk out.

"Jaune! Wait!"

His fathers voice cuts off his walk, Jaune turning around and raising an eyebrow at him. His father waves him over. "Come over here son. I need your opinion on something."

Jaune walks over. Looking at the map in his fathers hands, he raises an eyebrow. The map had the town, their family homes, with the natural land being outlined. "What's needed?"

His father pointed to the town. "We are lucky that the town is surrounded by plenty of natural barriers. The forest surrounds us on all sides, intermittent with rivers and hills from the mountains to our backs. But I have an odd feeling about the mountains."

Jaune raises an eyebrow at that. "Why? Last I remember the last thing saw on those mountains, were some Billy goats. That and there are few places the Grimm could actually get through. So what's the worry?"

Jack hums lightly and points at the mountains. Jaune looks at the place he was pointed at and he tilts his head confused.

"Fortress? We have a fortress in the mountains?"

"Yep. Been there for years. It was made decades before the Great War and its lasted rather well for its age." He pulls out another map from his back pocket, bringing it it to the table. It was a detailed drawing of the mountains, with the now revealed fortress being highlighted in green with apparent enemy forces charging up a….somewhat cleared part of the mountain?

"Oh." Jaune whispers in slight fear.

"Yeah." Jack whispers. He turns to Jaune, and points to it. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Plant enough bombs to blow up that half of the mountain?" Jaune asks. Jacks sweatdrops.

"Do we even have enough for that?" Jaune hums, bringing his hand to his chin. "Probably not but we can try." After a few minutes Jack hums and looks to Jaune with a big frown.

"Do you think…you could hold that section of the mountain?"

Jaune looks at him with surprise in his eyes. His father…wanted him to hold a section by himself? He…one of his precious children? Jaune looks into his fathers eyes, looking for some hidden joke but he finds none. Jaune whistles. "Hooo…Something has you spooked…."

Jack doesn't answer, eyes looking for an answer. Jaune sighs in trepidation. His father knew the answer before he had to ask. Jaune knew the answer as well. "Yeah. As long as I get some help setting up some machine gun emplacements, some help setting mines and bombs around and in the fortress. I should be able to hold it, as long as nothing big decides to show up."

Jack nods. "I'll do you one better. You can have a 1/3 of the knight garrison to use." Jaune widens his eyes. "Really? You won't be using them for the defense?"

"We hashed out a deal with the company. They sent us 150 of their MPK's, and we will be using 1/3 for the defense, 1/3 for evacuation, and the last 1/3 was back up. But since we found this out," Jack points to the map. "They can be used for that."

Jaune nods and they stare at the map with unreadable expressions. Jack puts his hand on Jaunes shoulder, his grip tight, Jaune pats the hand reassuringly and walks away giving him a wave. "Don't count me dead yet old man. I still haven't had my first kiss yet!"

Jack smiles lightly, looking at his sons retreating back. When Jaune leaves his view, he frowns and starts shaking lightly. "May the brothers have mercy on our souls." As he says this, a quiet giggle reverberates through the air, unheard to him.

 _2 days later. ETA until first contact: 3 hours_

Jaune takes a deep breath, the mountains cold air filling his lungs. The mechanical noise of the knights make him smile, the robots moving the last bit of ammunition and explosives to their places. He shifts in place, the rifle on his chest bouncing lightly. He looks down at it, smiling at its wooden furniture. He lifts it to his shoulder fiddling with the bolt of it. The rifle in his hand was one with a long history. It was the last iteration of a rifle used from before the Great War up until about 30 years ago. No4 Mk1 Lee Enfield was the rifles designation. He smiles at the rifle, taking out the magazine out of it and staring at shiny rounds.

Chambered in .303B, named after the man who designed the round, it was a strong bullet, well suited for the ranges he was about to fight. He puts the magazine back in the rifle with a satisfied click and jumps lightly at the sound a light breathing behind him. He turns, smiling lightly at his father. He had his ever familiar metal armor on, the white metal shining in the sun. The families ancestral sword was on his hip, the blade sharp as the day it was made.

Jack walks up to him, smiling at the sight of Jaune. His son had his rifle ready and pouches full. The combat boots on his feet were covered in light mud from the morning dew, his uniform wrinkled but comfy.

"How you doin' son?" He asks. Jaune smiles and turns to the downward slope of the mountain. The sight of the gun emplacements, and various fields of barbed wire eases his nerves lightly.

"We're doing fine. The bots are placing the final bombs at the fortress and the mountain pass. We'll be ready within the hour." Jack jolts lightly at a piece of info he didn't expect. "You're putting bombs at the mountain pass? That'll cut off your escape route."

His son gives him a sad smile, Jack shaking his head. "Jaune, order them to take them down now." Jaune doesn't say a word. "Jaune!" Jack yells.

Jaune finally answers. "There's a damn good chance I'm going to die here. And if I die, I will not let them through this mountain. If the Grimm push us to the fortress and are about to overrun us, I will blow the pass. It'll stop them cold for awhile. Long enough for you to get everybody out."

"That won't happen." Jack says, resolute in his own words. Jaune chuckles lightly. "How about you guys?"

Jack answers after a few seconds. "The wall is ready. The bombs are ready. The guns loaded and the men itchy. They thank you for the ammunition you made. It'll serve us well." Jaune snickers at that. "It'd better. That's my whole supply." They watch in silence as the clouds roll by lazily.

"What about the others?" Jaune asks, hands clenching. Jack looks at him and asks. "Your mother and younger sisters are already in the bunker. She keeps asking where you and your sister are." Jaune smiles and relaxes. He looks at his father. "And Joan?"

"Joan is….guarding the bunker. She keeps asking when you're going to make it." Jaune sighs and takes a deep breath, his eyes watering. He pulls out a picture of the family, staring at it. His father stares at it as well, looking to Jaune. "Did you say anything to them?" He asks.

Jaune shakes his head. "No. I told them that I would be reloading the guns for you guys. In the back end of the wall at least." Jack raises an eyebrow. "You lied." Jaune nods. "Yep."

Jack looks to the sky, eyes soft and hard. "Son…I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't think you could do it."

"I know." Jaune whispers. Tears were streaming down his face now. "It's just….hard not to shake you know? Hard not to think of the good times." He looks to his father, Jack feeling his heart shatter at his sons face. "Is it okay to be scared? Is it okay that the only thing I want to do is bury myself in a hole and never come out?"

Jack hugs him and runs his head through his hair. "It's okay to be scared. It's okay if you want to hide. Just take a deep breath and let it all out." Jaune doesn't and breaks the hug. He starts chuckling, wiping the tears away with his sleeve.

"Look at me…I have no time to be scared. I have no time for tears. I can't hide. If I do, my home will fall and that shall not happen." He stands tall and walks over to a large rock overlooking the mountain. He looks to his father, his tear stained face shining lightly.

"You need to get out of here. Those men need you for support and I need to focus." His father takes a step toward him, stopping when he turns around to look at mountain below him. He hears his father choke back a sob and say. "I love ya son."

He smiles at the sky. "Love you too old man. Now get outta here before I shoot you." He hears his fathers footsteps and after a few he yells. "Oi!"

He knows his father had turned around without seeing it. "For what it's worth, you were the best dad I could ever have. That and I'm…I'm sorry for everything."

"You have nothing to be sorry for.." He hears his father whisper before walking away. Jaune grins at that and waits 5 minutes to speak again.

"Ok you hunks of metal and bolts!"

The knights in ear shot turn to him. He grins at them. "I don't know if you understand what I mean when I say this but I can't think of a better group of machines to die with! I really can't…you're it. So…." He grabs his rifle in one hand and thrusts it into the air.

"Let's show these Grimm what a welcome party really is and that they messed with the wrong motherfucking town!"

He roars the last part and to his surprise the knights do the same, their metallic voices scratchy and fragmented but just as loud. He smiles and turns to the mountain pass, nodding to himself.

* * *

Jaune waits with bated breath, his rifle on the sandbags in front of him. The knights were in their positions, weapons in hand, their cold metal optics staring at the slope. A knight near him has a detonator in hand, thumb over a bright red button. Jaune pulls a large scope out from a pouch and sets to attaching it to his Enfield. A few minutes pass and the droid just below him on an old maxim beeps out. "Contact."

Jaune aims his rifle, the sight of a juveniles Beowulf at the base of the slope. It was lightly armored, and alone. He loads a round, the weapon clicking as the bolt is pushed down. The Beowulf sniffs the air, looking up the slope either not seeing them or not caring, and it howls. Jaune feels the ground shake, and his heart falls. A literal army of Grimm march from the trees and rocks.

"Holy..shit..His hunch was right." Jaune whispers.

Ursa, Creeps, Beowulves, and even juvenile Deathstalkers walk in tandem, their black forms and howls deafening. Jaune winces lightly when he hears distant gunfire and explosions. The Grimm weren't advancing up the slop; they were..waiting for something. He waits, finger on the trigger and he sees what they were waiting for.

A floating black Grimm, its forms like a bowling ball with tentacles. It waved its tentacles and the Grimm start their slow march up the slope and Jaune slowly aims at the odd Grimm. It turns and it must've seen his scope glint cause it unleashes a horrifying screech which is then answered by a rifle round blowing it in half.

The Grimm roar in anger and charge the slope, the bodies unending. Jaune holds his hand up, whispering lightly. "Wait for it…" They get closer and closer, the first lines of explosive being passed. "Wait for it.." The second line was passed, their howls reaching his ears with clarity, and as the first Beowulf reaches the third line of explosives Jaune yells. "Now!"

The knight with the detonator pushes it and the ground shakes with the enough force to shake him to his bones. Plumes of fire and shrapnel tear the ranks of Grimm to shreds, their black ichor raining onto them. The knights at the guns needed no orders and begun to shoot into the swarm, bullets shredding flesh and bone. Jaune lets his rifle roar, well placed shots taking out the larger of the Beowulves.

The sound of the machine guns rattle him, but his blood….his blood….was HOT! His blood was hot with the thrill of it all, a deep grin taking over his face and his shooting becomes faster and faster. He loads his rifle the stripper clips falling to the ground, the Grimm so close he could feel their breath.

A Beowulf is ended when its head is impaled by his bayonet, Jaune ripping the scope off of his rifle. The knight were fighting as well, their metal bodies and weapons roaring and cutting. The Grimm did not relent either and for every 100 they lost, they word take the knights with them. Jaune seeing the position would quickly be overrun yells. "Retreat to the second line!"

The knights in earshot beep their acceptance, vaulting barrier and dashing up the slope. Jaune follows them, firing behind him. They reach the second line, a large trench dug out with more gun emplacements that are quickly used to cull the still charging Grimm. He touches the communicator in his ear. "Begin the mortaring! Danger close for the second line!"

He receives his answer from a metallic voice. "Acknowledged." The sound of thick 'thump' overtakes his ears, explosions ripping the Grimm to shreds. A juvenile Deathstalker was ripped in half from a mortar shell, its screech ear piercing. Jaune watches a knight get picked up and ripped in half, its robotic voice yelling out. "Grenade!" It pulls a grenade and hugs the Ursa, taking it with it in a fiery explosion. The Grimm were still coming and Jaune curses when he has to beat a creep to death with his rifle. He loads it and orders another retreat to the fortress. The leftover knights run up the slop, throwing grenades behind them and to his satisfaction , the Grimm were dumb enough not to dodge. They reach the fortress, Jaune slinging his Enfield in favor of a shotgun leaning against a metal door. He grabs it racking a shell into the chamber, the visible hammer on the back cocked and ready.

The knights continue the fighting, the final machine gun emplacements unleashing hell. Jaune lets off a shot, the 00 buckshot destroying a Creeps arm. It screeches and jumps at him, a knight slamming it into the ground with a hammer. Jaune smiles, pumping the shotgun and continuing his onslaught. He doesn't see the Beowulf swinging its hand at him. It impacts the side of his head, nearly ripping it off. The force of it launches him into the nearby wall, blood escaping his lips.

He shoots the Beowulf, its chest caving from the shell and stands to his feet dazedly. Blood runs down the back of his head, and he stumbles forward. The blurry form of a Creep charges him, an Ursa smashing it into the ground. The shotgun points true in his hand, taking a chunk out of its shoulder. This does nothing to deter its charge and another shell into its head stops it dead, its massive bulk rolling and crushing a Creep that was sneaking up behind me.

Jaune loads 4 more shells, and looks around. The fighting had slowed the last of the knights ending the last of the Grimm, their metal forms covered in dirt and black ichor. The fading bodies of the Grimm was causing the visibility to lessen and after a minute it had cleared.

"Huh…" Jaune mutters walking to a nearby door. He opens it, the sight of the stone walls causing him to smile. He closes the door, the remaining knights stomping over to him. 20 of them were left, the weapons in their hands muddy and bent in places. He coughs lightly, bringing his hand to his head and looking at the blood on his hand.

"Load the guns and get ready for another assault. We don't know if that was the last of them." Jaune orders. The knights salute and run off to begin preparations. Jaune finds a nearby rock to rest, a deep body shaking sigh escaping his body. The sound of gunfire from his home hadn't lessened, if anything it had increased.

Jaune jumps in his skin when a horrible screech pierces his ears and he turns. A Nevermore was swooping towards him, he ducks under its talons, the avian Grimm swooping above the fortress. It is quickly brought down by a well placed bullet from one of the knights. Jaune nods in thanks to it, and walks around. The fortress was holding strong, its stone walls filled with claw marks and bullets indents.

The ground shakes violently, Jaune stumbling around. He runs to the edge of the downward slope, looking down. His eyes widen in fear, fully grown Deathstalkers were skittering up the slop, their legs getting great traction on the rock and dirt mix. They open fire, the bullets bouncing off of their bone armor. Black blood did spurt out of the holes that the bullets made purchase too, the pain forcing the Deathstalkers to charge faster. There are 3 of them, Jaune realizes the first one reaching the fortress with its legs scraping.

A 00 buckshot meets its face, the bone armor cracking lightly but holding. It screechs, swinging its claw at him. He ducks, unleashing another shell at its face and to his glee, one of the pellets hits one of its many eyes. It screams in pain, tail lashing out , the glowing appendage gauging the dirt. A nearby knight, runs at it and jumps in the air a large claymore in its hand.

Jaune widens his eyes when the knight is kicked in the back by another, its form a blur the claymores blades pointing down. And with a mechanical scream, the knight plunges the claymore through the skull of the 1st Deathstalker. It releases it dying scream, its body already fading into dust. The knights pat their shoulders, the sight odd in Jaunes eyes but he's jolted from the odd sight when the 2nd Deathstalker makes its presence known by smacking the knights away with a bat of its tail. More howls make their way to Jaunes ears and to his horror, another waves of Grimm were charging up the hill. Much smaller than the last but far more than they could deal with at the current time.

He starts unleashing shell after shell into the horde, screaming into the communicator.

"Blow the pass! Blow the god-damn pass! We.." A shell blows a Beowulfs head from its shoulder. "…will…" A quick grab of the nearby claymore, slices a creep in 2. "…not…" An Ursa shoulder charges him, Jaune feeling a rib break and blood spurt from his lips. He retaliates by stabbing it in the eye with his bayonet, the great bear growling and lifting a paw. It drops dead when another 00 buckshot answers it, this time from another knight. Jaune stands to his feet.

"….let them pass!" He screams out finally. The knights that hear him, release their own robotic bellows. Charging into the horde. Before long, the horde was cut in half but the knights were….destroyed. Not a single one left to stop the Grimm from charging. They see Jaune and renew their efforts, the boy running into the fortress and shutting the door behind him.

They clash against the door, the metal straining and Jaune looks at his ammo. He didn't have near enough to kill them all. He smiles softly, pulling another detonator from his pocket. It was small, barely fitting in the palm of his hand. The red button gleamed brightly, the metal door, straining and bending just enough for Jaune to see the red eyes of the Grimm. He aims his shotgun, letting round after round into the horde a grim smile on his face. The weapon clicks empty seconds later, and he loads it again. The last of his shells and once it clicked empty once more he dropped it.

He pulls his rifle from his back, the familiar weight comforting. Rapid shots are placed into the horde but they do nothing to stop the door from finally breaking and the flood of Grimm breaking through. Jaune waits until they were close enough to feel their breath, firing every step of the way. And just as their claws reached him, he…pushes the button. Explosions rock the mountain side, louder than the very gun in the town. A great flash of light and indescribable heat washes over him, the last thoughts he has.

' _I'm sorry guys. Looks like I'll be breaking a promise.'_

And then nothing.

 _Unknown amount of time later_

"Did anybody get the license on that truck that hit me?" Jaune mutters, his body aching lightly. At this he gasps and sits up the pain seemingly disappearing. He was alive? He pats his body, in shock, senses coming back with no pain or misalignments. He looks around, his memory fuzzy and welcoming. Dark rock cave walls? Check? The smell of salt water and the sound of rolling waves? Check. The beautiful sound of a the female from that day years ago, singing a lullaby in his head? New, but not different.

He stands to his feet, surprised at how solid he was feeling. He brings his hands to his face, clenching them and unclenching them. As he does this, a white light passes over them bringing a great warmth. He looks at his hands, the light coming back but it had changed. It now looked like shattered glass, the large crystalline energy looking shattered but whole. ( _Think of the Quantum Break powers.)_

It fades and he couldn't bring it back after 5 minutes of trying. He looks around the sight of the warm sunlight peeking through thick thorny vines. He walks toward them, stopping in shock at what was leaning against the wall next to the exit/entrance. His shotgun and his rifle! He walks over to them, blinking lightly when the rifle was…different. It had a large scope and a cheek pad attached. He picks them up, inspecting them lightly and shrugs.

When he does this, his pockets feel heavier to his mounting confusion. He looks in his ammo pouches were full of ammo! He brings out the loose rounds for the rifle, looking at them in confusion. They were the same ones he loaded for the battle. He quickly loads the rifle, 10 pretty shiny rounds ready for action. The shotgun had a newly attached heat-shield and bayonet lugs, but other than that it was the same.

He quickly loads it, racking a round into the chamber. He smiles at the familiar weight of the weapons and takes a deep breath. He exits the cave, the sight of the calm ocean bringing back some memories. He looks to his left, the rocky path still there, but slightly larger. He walks down it, and after a few minutes, he reaches the plain from that day all those years ago. The grass was soft but high, small insects buzzing in the sun. The smell of the ocean and grass makes his chest tickle, and he smiles. He doesn't know how long he stands there in peace that he couldn't explain, when a rock hits him in the head. He jolts out of it lightly, looking around confusedly. Another rock hits his head, Jaunes head whipping back and forth in annoyance.

He finds the culprit or the lack of one, when he feels the earth shake and explode just over the hill in front of him. Rocks and dirt were falling to the ground, probably from the explosions or whatever was causing the ground to shake. He crouches and slowly makes his way over, his head poking over the hill to a scene he would never expect.

A being made of clouds firing arrows at beings with androgynous uniforms. The beings made of clouds looked oddly like the monks of the far north, a large one praying and smaller ones pulling back bows and launching arrows. The clouds they floated on looked comfortable, if anyone was asking. Jaune watches with curious eyes as the other beings, the androgynous ones jump over the arrows, swinging incredibly thin swords. There was 2 of them, one with beautiful deep golden hair that sparkled. The other had hair that sparkled like a diamond, the reflection causing him to avert his eyes.

After the flashes in his eyeballs disappear he continues watching. He was about 100 yards away, the grass giving him ample coverage. He brings his rifle up, quickly adjusting the scope and peeks through it. The4 fight was still going on, the cloud beings stopping the others from getting close.

Jaune raises an eyebrow. "They don't have any ranged weapons? Just those swords?" He mutters quietly, shifting lightly. He yanks a handful of grass from behind him, using it to cover the rifle lightly. He watches the fight for a few more seconds, when another flash of light catches his attention. He looks that way, increasing the magnification on the scope, and his breath catches in his throat.

There, sneaking out of the tall grass, was a smaller being. Stunning light greenish blue hair sits on its head, the same color eyes. Pale white skin like the doll his little sister played with, and dare he say, a button nose and button face, peaked out at the fight. It was a child! The face was highly feminine, so a girl he guessed. Jaune pulls the rifle closer to the shoulder eye darting between her and the fight, whispering lightly.

"Stay right where you are..Don't you dare try to help."

He prays to whatever was listening, that the girl heard him and he curses when she crawls closer eyes sparkling. He watches as she goes closer and closer, the others not noticing her. He goes back to watching the cloud beings, eyes widening when one of the smaller ones notice her and knock an arrow. It lets it fly, missing the other 2, but striking the child. Jaune expected blood and muscle, not the child breaking into crystals the same color of her hair. She cries out in shock, the other 2 turning around and screaming.

"Phos!"

Jaune puts his finger on the trigger, watching the cloud beings seemingly zero in on the shattered…Phos? They start to move closer, and Jaune takes aim. He pulls the trigger, the rifle unleashing its payload. The sound of the rifle firing stops all listening, the cloud beings all whipping their heads to them. One of the smaller ones heads disappear as the bullet hits, the other beings stopped in spot. Jaune continues firing, hitting the cloud beings heads. During this time, he yells over to the other 2.

"What are you waiting for! Get over there!"

They shake out of their shock and run over to the shattered Phos, quickly standing guard over her. Jaune fires the last of his shots, quickly loading a single round that had a bright blue tip. He shoots it at the large cloud being, the smaller ones heads reforming and staring towards him with dare he say, shock. The round impacts and after a few seconds, the larger beings head explodes. Giant ice crystals grow exponentially, their color a cooling blue. To Jaunes happiness, the cloud beings begin fading, their bodies slowly turning into small puffs of cloud.

Jaune keeps his rifle trained on the cloud beings until they fully faded, nodding to himself. He scopes over to the other beings loading a few rounds in precaution. Their faces were beset in shock, their white skin shining lightly.

He jumps in shock when something appears in front of him. It was a blank mask the color of night. No eye holes nor any decorations on its surface. The soft voice returns.

" **P** _ut_ **it** _o_ **n. App** _roach those **sh** a **ll** g_ **uard."**

Jaune does as asked, not really knowing why. The mask fits comfortably on his face, Jaunes mouth dropping in surprise that he could see through it. If he was looking at the outside, he would see 3 blue lines stretch across it and shift into downward Vs. (Dead Space)

He stands up, the other beings jumping lightly. They draw their swords, Jaune slinging his rifle over his shoulder and brining the shotgun to bear. He walks forward until he was about 10 feet away, his eyes darting under the mask between the 3 beings in front of him. Now that he was closer, they were…oddly human in their appearance.

And they…were cute, Jaune blushes lightly. They had their swords pointed at him and after a minute of nothing, the one with yellow hair speaks.

"Who are you?"

Jaune doesn't answer, motioning with his shotgun toward the shattered Phos. When he does this, the one with diamond like hair gasps and turns around. "Phos! Are you okay!"

The shattered child named Phos, answers. "I'm fine." Her voice was soft and shy, but her eyes were solely trained on him. He sags lightly in relief, nodding toward her. Her eyes widen, her crystalline body shining in the sun. They stand in silence, the one next to Phos collecting her shards. She turns to look at the one with yellow hair and speaks.

"Yellow. Put your sword down. He helped us." She blinks and looks at him. "You are a..'He' right?"

She smiles when he nods affirmative, before looking at Phos. They start speaking softly, Jaune smiling underneath his mask. Something compels him to walk over to the shattered Phos, bending down so that he was crouched in front of her. The now named Yellow looks at him confusedly, and Jaune looks at the one gathering Phos's….shards?

He tilts his head in confusion at that, reaching out with his hand. The other 2 stiffen as his hand gets closer and they stare in shock when he flicks her head with his finger. He begins to speak, the mask making his voice sound like it was softer than feathers.

"You should be careful if you're going to be fighting little one. You may make your family sad if you..become shattered.."

Phos doesn't say anything, eyes sparking and she lifts the one arm not shattered and grabs his small hand in his his. Jaune shivers lightly at how…cool and smooth it was. Phos gasps a the feeling of his hand.

"So…soft….and warm…."

Jaune chuckles at that and stands to his feet. The voice was back this time, giggling and whispering to him like he was a dog. He could barely understand its voice, but he could understand. _'Time to leave..'_

His eyes widen behind the mask as his body is covered in that familiar white shattered energy. Phos and the others staring at him in shock. She reaches her hand out to him and the last thing he hears was her asking for his name. He doesn't get the chance to answer, his vision swimming in darkness.

* * *

He wakes up, body aching lightly. His eyes open to dusty darkness, the site of rock and rubble above him confusing him. He looks to his left and right, the same thing on all sides. Bullet casings roll as he tries to move, finding himself little room to do so. Light flickers between cracks, voices echoing behind it. He hears a dog bark, a piece of rubble being moved. The relived face of a local militiaman greets him, the man turning around and yelling.

"Oi! He's over here! Bring a medic!"

The man looks at him, letting the dog that was barking pass. The golden retriever digs its way to him, its warm tongue licking his face. He pats its head and the man above him yells down. "Don't move! We'll get you out of there in a jiffy!" He moves away, the dogs warm body making him yawn. A slight burst of pain makes him winch, the dog whining and licking him. The pain stays for a minute, before fading and in its place…knowledge.

Knowledge of the world he just left. Basics of course but knowledge none the less. He sighs and smiles to himself, letting his body rest and his consciousness fade. The last thing he remembers is the dog barking andf the voice of his father.

"Jaune! Jaune!"

* * *

Chapter end.

 **Authors note: This…took some time. Writers block is unrelenting. Oh well, I hope you enjoyed. Leave a review if you wish. This is Luckyplains13, signing off.**


	8. The things men do to other men

Lucky's prompts and ideas!

 _(Page break)_

 **Authors note: Here's another one shot. This one is going to be kind of…grounded. This will be the first 'grounded' story I've wrote. It's going to be based on WW1 with a large portion of the weapons and vehicles coming from them but with a RWBY twist. I'm going to try and make it as best as I can. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Chp : The things men will do to other men.

* * *

The wind blew through the air, carrying the smell of humanities oldest profession.

War.

War…was inevitable. War was ingrained into humanities very blood and bone. War separated us, and war brought us together. War pushed humanity forward…and it propelled us back into the days of old. And with the advent of new technology, war became bloodier and bloodier with each passing century.

And Jaune was fighting in the newest alliteration of 'war'. His head was swimming, the smell of rotting flesh and mud leading him into a hazy lull. He thinks of why he joined this accursed war; he thinks of his family; he thinks of…dying. He thinks of the men next to him, their breathing just as labored and shallow as his. He thinks of his family's history.

His full name is Jaune Mariette Luther Arc. He is the son of Jezzabelle B. Arc; a nurse and Michael I. Arc; a retired general. He is 6th child of 8, and the only boy amongst 7 girls. He's 17 and he was born in Vale city in the kingdom of Vale. His parents were from Mantle, and some of the wanderlust was passed down to him and so when Mantle declared war upon the kingdom of Mistral; he left home and headed for Mantle.

His father told him stories of when he was within the military, instilling him with a sense of adventure and heroism! But the battles his father fought in were far different then what he was in. He wanted to fight for the fatherland! The land his mother and fathers families bled for! Fought for!

He's jerked out of his lull by a hand shaking his shoulder. He throws a punch at the one shaking his shoulder. His fist impacts a helmet, his eyes widening in pain. He looks at the one who awoke him, gripping his aching hand with his left. Standing in front of him was his another soldier, one whose name he couldn't place. In the back of his mind, he wonders if he was hallucinating and the man in front of him was an enemy soldier that had somehow snuck into the trenches. He focuses on the soldiers face, eyes widening as his name comes to mind.

Zachary Stilles. That was the boys name. He was a new addition to the trenches, his green eyes still bright and shinning. He was covered in mud, well everybody was covered in mud and dirt, but his was light. Jaune stares at him, surprised that the boy was still alive. Most new additions to the trenches died within the first few days. The boy was saying something, Jaune coming back to his senses.

"Come on Arc. They're giving out ammo. And it look like you need it.."

He doesn't nod; he doesn't speak; he simply gets up, bullet casings being pushed away as he stood. Stilles nods and walks away, form slouched as to not put his head above the trenches uneven walls. Jaune looks around the part he was in; dirt and mud covered the wooden walkways; water ran underneath it, its once clear visage now a deep tan. Wood planks keep the trenches head high dirt walls from slumping, but they were rotten and barely holding the dirt away.

His dark grey uniform was soaked from the morning dew, the dark metal helmet heavy on his head. He grabs his rifle, and brings it up to inspect it. He tries to remember the name of it, his mind fighting from the fatigue and the horror of what he had experienced in the long 3 months. He finally remembers it.

Gewehr 88/05. It was a rifle from before he was born. It was heavy, the wooden stock scratched and worn in places. The metal was still rather shiny, in part of Jaunes careful care. It was a rugged rifle; the round it fired was stout. It was an outdated rifle, but it had become something like a..friend to Jaune. He starts walking, keeping his head low as to not lose it. He passes by other soldiers, many of them in better and worse conditions. A few give greetings as he passes by, giving him a little happiness.

After 10 minutes of walking he arrives at the supply line, the sight of the medical tents, and large cannons causing Jaune to smile. He sees the supply truck, soldiers mulling around it. He sees a familiar face standing in the large vehicle. He runs over, his old friend not noticing him. He gets stared at he ran over, his long gaits awkward but measured. His old friend turns around, blonde hair just as vibrant as his own. A monkey tail swishes behind him, a grin coming to his face. "Jaune!"

"Sun!"

Jaune smiles as Sun gets off of the truck and meets him half way. They crash into each other, arms encircling each other in a hug. Jaune pulls away, staring down at his friend. "It's good to see you.."

Sun grins at him and nods. "Same. It's good to see you in one piece.." The silence that follows it long and awkward. Sun breaks it by coughing. Jaune jolts in realization and smiles softly.

"I was told that ammo was being given out. And I need some for this old war horse." He pats his rifle fondly, Sun nodding. Sun glances at the rifle, blinking in surprise. "Wait….are you in the reserve line?"

Jaune raises an eyebrow in confusion. "No. Why?"

Sun balks and pales lightly. "You are where exactly…"

"Frontline." Jaune whispers lowly. Suns face gets even paler and nearly jogs over to the supply truck. He waves Jaune over, digging through a few crates. Jaune walks over, steeping through the still wet ground. He arrives at the back of the truck, eyeing Sun carefully. He smiles at his friend remembering how they met.

They were trained at the same base. Sun was one of the few Faunus to actually join the war effort, and as such, he was…alone. Jaune could honestly count on his fingers the amount of Faunus that joined the war. He did not know why but Sun was one of the few, and his sunny disposition made him an instant friend in Jaunes eyes.

Sun finds what he was looking for and stands up, a rifle held in his hand. It was long, the same length of his. It had a solid wooden stock, the wood a deep brown and Sun walks forward and hands it out to Jaune. Jaune looks at it, eyes resting on the odd rear sight. It looked like a wave, the exact object he was thinking of lost in the sea of thoughts.

"This…." Sun begins, turning the rifle over so that the top was shown. "..is the rifle you should've been given. The Gewehr 98; a rifle that does everything yours does but a lot better. Same round, but a much stronger, safer, and easier action. They are damn good rifles, and this one is yours now."

Jaune looks up, surprised at this. Sun seeing the surprise chuckles and pats his shoulder. "We're giving them out anyway but I decided to give you the best looking one. Treat her well, neh?"

Jaune nods and grabs the rifle, happy t6o find that it was more or less the same weight. He looks at his 88/05 and frowns. He slings the new rifle over his shoulder bringing his 88/05 up and showing it to Sun. "What about this one?"

Sun looks at it and hums, grabbing it in his hands. He looks over it, tail twitching. "Welll….I can take it with me and probably find a soldier who needs one." Upon seeing Jaunes horrified face, he smiles. "…Or this rifle can come up 'missing' or 'lost in battle' and make its way back to your family with ammo to spare."

Jaune jaw drops lightly and he looks around, other soldiers going about their business. "You can do that?" Jaune whispers quietly. Sun blinks at this and bursts out laughing. He wipes a tear from his eye, and grins at Jaune. "The amount of weapons that officers and generals send home for their personal collections would surprise you. So, one outdated rifle being sent to a town in central Mantle isn't something to raise flags over. That and the guy running the supply lines near here is a big softie and doesn't mind a few things being sent home."

Jaune ponders this and chooses option 2, Sun nodding and grabbing the rifle from his hands. Jaune jumps onto the truck, putting the rifle near the back, covered by a blanket. The monkey faunus jumps out of the truck again, face set in a vibrant grin that Jaune tries to mimic but fails when a familiar sound slithers its way into his ears. It was a high pitched whistling noise, something akin to the whistle officers wore to sound an attack. His answer is confirmed when a huge explosion of dirt shoots into the sky, the force of the explosion vibrating his bones.

"Artillery!" Jaunes voice booms out, soldiers scrambling to cover. Some went into the trenches, some hunkered down behind trees, and wooden barriers. Jaune grabs Suns collar, and literally throws him into the nearby trench, the sound of incoming shells overcoming the screaming of fellow soldiers. Sun was sputtering , mud flying out of his mouth as a shell lands in front of their trench.

"What the hell is going on?!"

"We're getting shelled. Never had this happen?" Jaune explains, and asks. He kept his body pressed against the dirt wall, dirt and mud splattering him. Sun, quickly copies him, yelling over the sound of the explosions. "No! I'm in supply! We're far enough away from the battlefield that shelling is rare! By the lords, I'm going to die!"

"Possibly!" Jaune yells, the shelling slowing to a stop. The soldiers slowly peak their heads over the trench wall, Sun doing the same. Jaune pushes his head back down, a thick white smoke rolling across no mans land. Jaune narrows his eyes. "Gas?" Sun panics next to him, rushing to grab his gas mask. Jaune stops him, and looks at him. He shakes his head 'no' and looks at the smoke. The smoke was being carried by a slow wind, but it hid dark forms moving quickly but deliberately. Jaunes eyes widen and yells. "There's movement in the smoke!"

And with that, the dark shapes run out of the, rifles and bayonets ready. They don't make it 10 feet before being gunned down by the soldiers in the bunkers. The roar of men are quickly overtaken by the sound of gunfire, Jaune letting off a few aimed shots. Sun covers his ears, looking at Jaune as his body is racked by the recoil of the rifle. Sun hears something land next to him, eyes darting to his right. There staring into his very soul was an enemy soldier, his bayonet in his hand and a pistol in the other. Sun can't get a word out when the soldier points his pistol at him and pulls the trigger. Nothing happens, the pistol not firing. Sun watches the mans eyes widen, before his face is caved in by a club. Jaune was standing next to the man, a wooden club with metal spikes dripping blood. The man was still alive, head twitching and blood pulling. Jaune finishes the man with another swing of the club, the man going still. Sun stares at him, vomiting.

Jaune grabs the now dead mans pistol, checking it. It had jammed, more than likely from improper cleaning or even dirt. He pockets the pistol, grabbing the leftover ammo from the dead man, and returns to his position. He picks Sun up, whispering from him to return to the trucks. He warns him to keep his head down and Sun takes off in a dead run, mind racing. He doesn't look back to see Jaunes sad smile.

Sun doesn't see Jaune until the end of the war, and by that time, he was a completely different man.

Chapter end

.


	9. The light is serenity

RWBY and Misc. Crossover.

* * *

Chp: The light is peace and serenity.

Chp summary: Jaune wanted to be a hero. Was that so much to ask? He grew up listening to the stories of his father and mother ancestors. And yet, he was never given the chance; stopped by the very parents who birthed him. So he did something horribly stupid…But in that stupidity, something came out….something that encompassed all in its light…He knew the universe was fucking with him now…

"Person or creature speaking."

' _Person or creature thinking.'_

* * *

Humanity….a race of beings so convoluted that their very existence seemed to contradict themselves. In the beginning, they were nothing but cavemen living in their holes and looking around scared. But as time passed, generations birthed and lost, they grew. They grew beyond their little holes in the dirt and built empires. But they had an eternal enemy…

The beings of Grimm…beings of darkness, whose very existence fed from the very negativity of the world. For every accomplishment humanity had, the Grimm were clawing at their heels. It was an endless war, a war..that humanity was losing. So…humanity done on its luck always looked to the sky and the universe and prayed. Prayed for their gods to come and save them. Prayed for the light to push the dark away.

But they never came, the light and the gods never came. But humanity made one mistake….Thinking the light as some great and good thing. Be careful of how bright the light is, for it will swallow you whole….Every last piece of you….

* * *

Blue eyes stare blankly at the rolling clouds and bright blue skies. The quiet howls of wind rustles the soft grass beneath his body. His chest rose with each and every breath, hands grabbing the grass and clenching. The soft calls of birds tickle his ears, and he hears a voice call out to him. It was feminine, filled with concern and great love.

"Jaune! Where are you?"

Jaune Arc stood to his feet, his bare feet scraping in the dirt. He looks around, patting the dirt from his back, and smiles. The sight of one of his older sister walking toward him, blonde hair peeking from behind the bush of the outlay of trees behind him, tells him who was calling for him. Jasper Arc sighs when she sees her little brother, bare foot and soft smile on his face.

He was 10 for goodness sake! He shouldn't leave the house without telling someone or at least take one of them with him. Jaune grins lightly at her. She frowns, and clicks her tongue. Cheeky little brat.

Jaune smiles at his sister, silently pleased when he hears her 'tch'. She stood a head above him, blonde hair reaching the middle of her back, the wild locks twirling naturally. She had the same blue eyes as he did, but they held a certain sharpness to them. Well they held a sharpness to them when speaking to those not of family.. Now they looked at him with fondness, the white sundress shining in the sun.

She reaches out and ruffles his hair, chuckling when he laughs. His tan shorts were covered in grass stains, his white shirt scuffed with dirt.

"How long have you been out here little dude?"

Jaune pauses and thinks on it. He left shortly after his afternoon snack, just before….

His quick frown was enough to clue Jasper in, her smile settling into a frown. "You left a little before Pops started training the others, huh?"

"Yep" Was Jaunes quiet response. Jaspers sigh makes him clench his fists. She doesn't see this, and continues her inner monologue. After a minute, she sighs again and lightly flicks his forehead. "Well…despite the reason, you still should've came and checked in. It's nearly 6 o'clock."

Jaune feels his eyes widen comically. He'd been out here for 6 hours? Really? Jasper sees the disbelief in his eyes and nods.

"Huh…" Jaune mutters. He shakes his head and smiles when Jasper grabs his hand and starts leading him home. They were smiling and laughing as they talked; Jaune wincing when they exit the forest outcropping onto the dirt road leading home. As they walk back home, Jaspers smile drops as they draw closer to their home.

"Jeanne is back.." She says, looking down at Jaune. Jaune stops dead in his track, little body shaking lightly. Jasper stops as well, gripping his hand tighter. "You ok?" Jaune stops shaking and looks up at her, smile still on his face but it was noticeably weaker.

"I'll be fine." His voice was quiet, laced with a little bit of fear. Jasper smiles gently at him, but at the inside she was frowning; her hand clenching at her side. After a few steps, Jasper jolts in realization and reaches into one of her pockets. She pulls out a rather large bone. She hands it to Jaune, watching him grab it and look at it.

It was the size of his forearm, the white coloration bright and smooth. It was lightly curved, the point sharp enough to draws blood. He looks at it confusedly, turning it around and gasping. A astounding design had been carved into it, the beautiful lines making the image of the shattered moon.

"This is…awesome! Where did you get this?!" Jaune gushes, and asks turning the horn into the light. Jasper grins, the sadness in his eyes fading away being replaced with child like awe and happiness. He darts around her, asking 'Where did she get it?' repeatedly. She stops him and looks at him.

"I didn't find that. Now then…-" She grins lightly at the confused look on his face. "-…who is the cuddliest person on Jeanne's team, who has a large soft spot for you?"

' _And only you….'_ Jasper finishes in her mind, sweating lightly. Jaune thinks on it for a second, a quiet squeal escaping. "Toshi came?!" Jasper nods and before she could stop him, Jaune runs down the road squealing and laughing with glee. Jasper reaches out to yell at him…only to stop and mutter. "Forget it."

"Hey! Wait for me you little imp!" She screams, taking off after him. She catches him and laughs when he picks up the speed to escape her. She over takes him, her aura flaring up and before long their home comes into view. She slows to a stop, turning around and smiling when Jaune comes into view and slows to a stop, panting. She waits for him to catch his breath, grinning when he huffs out.

"You….suck…"

After a minute of panting, Jaune looks up eyes twinkling at the black haired figure. "Toshi!" He screams, disappearing in a small dust cloud. He jumps toward them, a pair of smooth pale hands catching him. Evil narrowed eyes look at him with fondness and Hijikata Toshizou grunts in happiness.

Hijikata Toshizou was a member of his eldest sister, Jeanne, hunter team. She had wild black hair, deep curls reaching the middle of her back. Narrowed sharp red eyes glare at everything, eyebrows thin and pointed downward. An angular face with high cheekbones held deep frown. She was wearing her combat outfit; a black suit that shined lightly in the sun. A black cape swishes behind her, the crimson interior clean. A white crisscrossing belt held a large pistol holster on her right hip, a larger rifle holster on her left hip. The pistol holster appeared empty, but the rifle holster was not. The rifle was taller than he, the stock a beautiful light brown. It had a large flintlock on the back, defiantly old fashioned. He sees the flash of a katana pommel, but ignores it.

"Toshi!" He cries, hugging the woman with a smile. She grunts and shifts him until he was firmly held in her arms. She flashes a small smile at him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek to his delight. Jasper sighs at them, walking closer. "You like Hijitaka don't you?"

Jaune turns and looks at his sister, nodding with extreme vigor. Hijitaka was a rather harsh women, but Jasper could see her eyes light up at Jaunes earnest answer. She watches as the 2 talk lowly, Hijitakas voice low and rough. This goes on for about 5 minutes, before the door to their home opens and an arrogant voice calls out.

"Well…the little pathetic runt has been found. And look….the berserker already has him in her arms. So weak that you can't stand little brother?"

Jasper face is beset with a furious snarl as she turns to one of her younger sisters. _'Here comes the cunt now…'_

Jeanne Arc, stark silver hair and eerie yellow eyes glare at the world. Her hair was short barely treaching her shoulders, a sharp face with a despicable smile stares at them the small black cape swirling behind her. The interior was red, the fur surrounding her neck fluffy and soft. The black skirt and shirt combo clashed with her hair, knee high heels clacking down the houses stairs. Jaune sees her, smile dimming considerably. Jasper sees this and snarls.

"What do you want Jeanne?"

Jeannes face turns to her, a small smirk on her face. "Nothing dear sister. Just decided to see my dear little brother."

Jasper feels a tick mark develop and opens her mouth to say some things Jaune shouldn't hear, but a loud gunshot deafens her for a second. Her eyes dart to Hijitaka, her rifle stretched out and the crown of the barrel smoking lightly. She was glaring at Jeanne her eyes glowing and a deep, deep snarl. Jasper glances at Jeanne quietly disappointed that she was unharmed, her black sword rose up blocking the bullet.

Her face was beset with a snarl, yellow eyes glowing and black flames forming around her.

"What do you think you are doing, you pathetic little berserker?" Jeanne questions. Hijitaka answers, her voice low and dangerous. "You made him sad…."

Jeanne raises her sword, ready to swing when the door opens and a quiet calming voice echoing. "Now then…why don't you all settle down and explain as to why, a rifle was discharged not even 10 feet from my door?" They all turn to the person in question, Jasper smiling in relief. Jeanne snarls and puts her sword down, Hijitaka holstering her rifle. Jaunes eyes widen and his face is beset with a grin.

"Hi mom!"

"Hi sweetie~~~" Fleur Arc smiles at her son. Her sterling white hair reached the middle of her back, blowing lightly in the wind. Cool pink eyes stare at them, a small smile upon her face. The beautiful white sundress hides her figure, the frills fluttering. Hijitaka takes the brief reprise to walk into the home, Jaune stopping her long enough to give his mom a kiss on the cheek before Hijitaka enters the home. Jeanne snarls and walks past Fleur, muttering under her breath.

Jasper walks to her mother, giving a quick hug. "Hey ma. I….found Jaune!" She finishes happily. Fleur raises an eyebrow, and giggles.

"It seems like Hijitaka found Jaune." The two giggle for a second. Fleur begins to walk into the house, Jasper following her. "I found Jaune in the field about a mile away."

"Really?" Fleur asks, not at all surprised at where he went. The fields grass was tall enough to hide his rather lithe body, and Jaune could be rather quiet when he wanted too. They come to the living room, the carpet beneath their feet old but well taken care off. The sight of Hijitaka still holding Jaune, sitting on the couch the television on and playing some cartoon. She notices them, nodding before returning to the cartoon.

Jeanne was heard up above them, cursing rather loudly and Fleur shakes her head. Jasper laughs looking around, eyes narrowing at the odd absence of their other siblings. Fleur notices this and clarifies.

"Your father decided to take the others into town for a bit. That and he forgot to get the groceries so…"

"He decided to take them so you wouldn't kick his ass?" Jasper finishes, humming in understanding. They both look toward Jaune and Hijitaka, and Jasper speaks. "You know….this is going to get a whole lot worse, long before it gets any better." Fleur frowns and sighs, making her way into the kitchen. The clean tiled floor shined, the fridge tall and full. Fleur reaches in grabbing a Schnee grape soda, opening it and taking a sip. A quiet 'Ahh' escaping her lips, turning to Jasper with a sad smile.

"I know dear. Heavens I know but I….am in agreement with your father."

Jasper feels and hears the growls escape her throat. "You agree with him?!" She said this in a low tone of voice, as to not attract Jaunes attention. Fleur nods. "You are in agreement with this…With the idea that your only son is literally crying himself to sleep nigh everyday because you guys won't give him a simple chance?"

Fleur crushes the can in her hand, the grape soda sputtering and Jasper sees the anger in her mothers eyes. "Don't you think I know about him crying? Do not think I ignore his every sad smile, every quiet cry, every shake….I am his mother. I don't want any of my children to experience pain but all of you showed some type of talent for being a huntress. Jaune however did not… And I'd rather he hate me than be dead."

Jasper could hear a quiet rumble from the living room, more than likely Hijitaka hearing their conversation. "Then tell Jeanne to keep her fucking mouth shut when she's around him. And if she doesn't I'll ensure it never opens again. That is an Arc promise."

Fleur nods and begins cleaning up the spilled soda. "I'll tell Jeanne to calm her mouth. But don't expect much. She did inherit her grandfathers mouth, and we all know her world views." Jasper snarls and walks into the living room to join Jaune and Hijitaka in watching tv. Fleur frowns to herself, just barely holding onto her own anger.

She clenched her hands so hard that the bones in her hand popped and shifted underneath her flesh, and she sets out to start dinner.

 _1 hour and 30 minutes later_

Fleur hears her husbands footsteps as he approaches the front door, his heavy footfalls accompanied by 5 other pairs of footsteps. The door opens, a loud deep voice yelling "We're home!" and she smiles lightly.

She hears her daughters greet Jasper, Jaune and Hijitaka, smiling when two of the 3 answer the greeting. Jaunes voice was oddly absent, her husband walking into the kitchen. Bernard Arc smiles at her, bending down to give her a kiss on the cheek. His bright blonde hair was lightly damp from the drizzle outside, blue eyes twinkling at the sight of dinner. The blue jeans on his legs were well pressed and clean, the edges lightly word from well use. The white t-shirt peeks out from behind a tan v-neck sweater. He sets down the grocery bags, Fleur quick to get the onions and bell peppers and begin slicing them.

After a few minutes, the table was served and the family called. Jasper was the first to arrive, taking her seat with a flourish of her dress. Hijitaka and Jaune came in next Fleur quietly chuckling when the samurai placed Jaune in his seat before quickly sitting next to him. Jaune smiles at her, blinking when another blonde takes the seat next to him. He turns, smile turning incredibly brittle at the sight of his twin.

Elise Arc, his twin in everything. Blonde curly hair that reached her shoulders, blue eyes with flecks of purple through them. She was wearing a pair of tan shorts, her blue shirt lightly scuffed and dirty more than likely from her…training. She smiled at him, the smile he returns not as genuine but one of their other sisters catches her attention.

"Hey Elise! Got a boyfriend yet?"

Elise lets out a 'eep!' head whipping to the dastardly offender. A flash of silver/white hair, a cocky grin far too much like Jeanne stares at her, Jaune quietly shifting in his seat. _'Please ignore me. Please ignore me. Please ignore me!'_ Jaune pleaded in his mind, hoping she didn't tease him.

Bonny Arc, grinned at them her silver/white hair, swaying. Her deep pink eyes stare at them with mischief, laughing at Elises embarrassed face, Bernard growls lightly, Jaunes body shaking as he does the same. "She's not getting a boyfriend until she's 30." Bernard mummers under his breath. Fleur smacks his shoulder with a small frown. "Now we both know that's not true.."

"What would you do if Jaune brought home a girl?" Bernard questions. At that point, 9 evil auras came into existence and Bernard shivers. Not a word is said, the auras disappearing as another voice comes out. "Seems that we are missing 2 little trouble makers."

The voice was extremely neutral, almost stoic in its tone. Jaune turns to the 4th eldest in their little band of siblings. Lapis Arc stared at the 2 empty seats next to Elise, the cool blue eyes shining lightly. Her dyed dark blue hair was a stark contrast to the lighter hair of her siblings, the sight of it brining a smile to Jaunes face. She was the cold one of the family, the exact opposite of the others who were rather heated.

Her face mirrored Jaspers own just at a 'cooler' level, Jaune realizing what she meant. He looks around waiting for the inevitable. The ones missing were the youngest of the family. The dreadful twins as they were called. The 2 blonde haired demons that destroyed all in their way with their devious pranks….were mysteriously absent.

Jaune and Elise glance at each other in worry, Hijitaka eating a roll without a single worry. Jaunes fear was realized when a small black figure slowly drops down in front of him and Elise. They all stare at the surprisingly large spider hanging on its thread, 8 beady eyes staring at them with a pleading look. Elise lets out a scream, the others jumping at the noise. She falls out of her seat, moaning when she hits the ground.

A pair of giggles make the family turn and look at the culprits. 2 sets of blue eyes stare at them from behind the couch, laughing to the point of crying. The youngest of the family at the tender age of 6 and far smarter than they should be, the twins Aryl and Daffodil Arc were the exact definition of twins. The same face, the same eyes and the same clothes. The only difference was the slight color difference in their hair. Aryl was a shade lighter, and Daffodils was a shade darker than her twins. They both had a penchant for pranks however.

"That was priceless!" Aryl giggles out, rolling on the floor. Daffodil or Daff as they called her, was doing the exact same as Aryl. "The look on their faces was awesome!"

Fleur stands up scolding the 2, the spider still hanging by its thread. Elise hadn't got up, keeping an eye on the spider. Bernard sighs at his youngest action, inwardly snickering at Jeannes reaction. She had let out the most adorable 'eep' he had ever heard from her, Jaune seeing the glance toward her. Jaune makes a motion toward her, Bernard nodding and joining Jaune in a grin.

"Do you mind taking care of the spider Jaune?" Fleur asks, Jaune nodding. He looks at the spider, reaching his hand out. The spider looks at it, slowly coming down onto it. It was the size of his hand the light red colorations shining. Jaune makes an 'oh' noise.

"You've gotten bigger. Eating your fill of flies have you?" Jaune says, the spider skittering. He walks past his twin, who was starting to get up, past his mother and the twins to a window leading to the back yard. He opens it, putting the spider in to the large bush beneath the window smiling when it skitters into the bush, and off into the forest behind their manor.

Jaune returns to the table, the family quickly setting to eat dinner. Jaune answers the few questions asked about where he was, Hijitaka wiping his face every time he got food on it. He jolts lightly when he feels something…..odd. He shifts in his seat, his body feeling oddly warm. Not hot….just warm. The same kinda warmth he got when he was hugged by his mother or sisters.

A warmth that made one sleepy and full of nothing but….he couldn't think of the word. The feeling disappeared, filling him with an odd sense of…longing. Then it came back, but this time much..subtler. He looks up to his mom. "Hey mom…"

Fleur stops her conversation with Bernard, looking at him with a smile. "Yes sweetie?"

"Can I be excused? I'm not….feeling all that well." The last part was said with a great sense of comfort but the confused look on his face made Fleur frown with worry. She gets up, putting her hand against his forehead. Her frown gets deeper, the others glancing at her. "You do feel warmer than normal…How does your tummy feel?"

Jaune rubs it, looking up at her. "It feels fine. I just don't feel right." Jasper pipes up.

"You may have caught a summer cold while you were lying in the field. The wind has been rather cool for this time of year."

Bernard stands up as well, checking Jaunes temperature with his larger, cooler hands. He frowns as well. "Yeah. Probably got a little cold from it. Nothing a warm bath, and a good nights sleep won't fix. Go take a shower little man, and once your done get in bed. I'll give you an old home remedy to help you sleep."

Jaune nods and gets up, stumbling lightly when the heat rushes to his face. They all stare at him as his face literally flashes red before he stumbles. Hijitaka catches him balancing him, his parents checking him.

"Woah…That's…not a good sign." Bernard whispers. Fleur nods with him, looking to Hijitaka.

"Hiji…Be a dear, and take Jaune to the bathroom. Start running a bath, and I'll be up there in a bit to bathe him."

She nods, standing up and brining Jaune into a bridal carry. His face was still red, Jaune nearly retching from the sudden movement. Hijitaka carries him up stairs, Jasper standing to her feet. "I'll go bathe him ma. I already ate, and quite frankly don't want to hear Jeanne's mouth."

Said Jeanne raises an eyebrow at her, Jasper glaring and walking to the bathroom. Fleur nods and starts grabbing some medicine. Lapis was quietly eating hearing Jeannes mutters. "Little bastard is probably faking it. Weak willed, and weak bodied? Humph.."

Bonny hears her, and kicks her shin. Jeanne curses and glares at her, their father and mother debating on the medicine.

"You are not giving my baby boy a Hot Toddy." Fleur growls out. Bernard crosses his arms over his chest. "My grandmother used it on my father and on me. It's better than most cold medicines and will help him sleep much better."

"The answer is no Bernard." Fleur says with finality. Bernard huffs and walks away, muttering under his breath.

* * *

Jasper tucks Jaune into bed, his breath coming out hot and heavy. His face was red, and contorted in discomfort. Fleur walks in, giving Jaune the honey flavored medicine. He takes it, vomiting into the nearby trashcan after a minute. Jasper mutters 'shit' under her breathe. "That 'summer cold' may have been the 'Summer flu'." Fleur says, rubbing Jaunes back. His eyes were watering, the wet rag on his head sliding. The other sisters were poking their heads in, faces beset with worry. Elise was stuttering in worry Bernard keeping her in place. "How's he doing?"

Jasper stands up, patting the wrinkles out of her dress. "This is the 3rd time he threw up, and its getting steadily thinner. That's a good sign but.."

Hijitaka finishes her sentence. "….blood is accompanying it as well." The family jolts at that, Bonny asking. "He's vomiting blood? Isn't that…bad?" Lapis nods at her.

"It is. He may have worn his throat lining enough for blood to escape. Though by appearances, it is a…inconsequential amount of blood."

Fleur frowns. "Yes…..But it's still worrying. This hit him immediately, and not even 4 hours ago he was happy and playing." They all frown, even Jeanne. She 'tsks' walking away from the door. The other sisters glare at her, and Fleur motions for everybody to leave. "Go ahead and get ready for bed. Your father and I will keep an eye on Jaune. If he gets any worse, we'll take him into town."

They all nod giving worried 'Good nights' to Jaune they leave. He moans at them, body clenching and twitching until he curled up into a little ball. Before long, he had slid into a restless sleep. Bernard brings a chair from the kitchen taking a seat in the nearby corner. He looks around, chuckling lightly.

When Jaune was born, they didn't have a room ready for a boy so he slept in Jaspers room until they fixed one of the rooms for him. Jaune had filled the room with posters of superheroes, small toys, and books. His bed was a wool blanket with sewed in red leaves, made lovingly by Fleurs mother. Fleur kisses Jaunes forehead, coming over to Bernard. She kisses his cheek. "Come and get me if anything happens?"

"Of course." Bernard agrees. "If I didn't you'd have your foot in my ass by the morning." Bernard chuckles out, wincing when Fleur slaps his head. She huffs and exits the room, turning off the light as she passes. Bernard huffs, making himself comfortable. _'Been awhile since I had to do this…'_

 _Later on in the night_

Jaune groans lightly, the warm feeling reaching boiling level. It spreads completely and he feels as if his muscles were being torn and split by a hot knife. He opens his mouth in a silent scream, and then…nothing. The pain….the heat…the warmth disappeared. The only thing left was a light white glow coming from his skin, the once hot heat feeling more like a warm blanket. He sits up in his bed, brining his hand up. They glowed with an ethereal white light, Jaune making an 'ooo' noise as he waves his hand the light following with white wisps. He hears light snoring come from the corner of his room, turning to see his father asleep on a chair. He gets up from his bed, his feet making no noise once they touch the ground. To his silent shock, the window near his bed opens, a quiet cool breeze rustling the curtains. The warmth comes back, Jaune feeling the odd compulsion to go to the window. He walks to it, unknown to him his once blue eyes were turning a light red almost dark pink. He reaches the window, the sight of the broken moon, its sight bringing a deep satisfied smile to his face. He reaches his hand out of the window and in a flash of light, he fades into peace.

The flash of light startles Bernard awake, his eyes darting to the empty bed and open window. He shoots to his feet literally teleporting to the window. He sees nothing but a flash of golden light, nearly blowing out a lung when he yelled.

"JAUNE!"

At that, 9 pair of footsteps echo through the house. Fleur kicks the door in, the wood shattering at the impact. She sees the empty bed, Bernard standing at the open window and connects the dots. "He jumped out of the window?!"

"I don't know! There was this flash of light and then I saw him walking into the woods!" Bernard yells, jumping out of the window himself. The others come into view, Fleur turning to them. "Jaunes jumped out of the window and headed off into the woods! Grab your weapons, and find him! He's probably sleep walking! Find him before the Grimm do!" After that she hears various forms of 'Ok!' jumping out of the window and following her husband.

She hears the footsteps of the others join her, and into the dark woods they marched.

 _X amount of time later_

Fleur curses, fist splitting an Ursa in half. She sees another flash of golden light, dashing to it only to see small particles of the light fade away. She hears her husbands voice call out for Jaune, a furious earthquake accompanying his voice. Her daughters were doing the same, Jeannes hellish flames burning and eating at all in her path. Clinking bones tell her one of Bonnies familiars was near her, the human skeleton clinking past her.

She stops dead when a cool voice echoes in her head. _'We found Jaune. Sending you the coordinates.'_ Lapis's voice was calm and collected, but there was an odd confusion to it. She doesn't dwell on it, taking off when the directions to them are planted in her head and within a minute she arrived to a scene that would haunt her for years.

Her daughters were standing at the edge of a large field, the rolling grass oddly silent. And there in the center, sitting in relaxed position was Jaune. He wasn't facing them, face hidden by the shadow. But there was a…feeling in the air. A feeling that settled deep in your bones and never let go. A feeling she knew far too well.

Jasper, Jeanne, and Lapis were standing next to each other, fingers fiddling with their weapons. Lapis held her rapier in her hand, the thin blade shaking lightly. Jeannes sword didn't shake but her flames didn't move past her feet. Jasper was clenching her fists, biting her lip. The others arrive, Bernard coming to her. "Why did you stop? He's right there!" He makes to run toward them, Fleur grabbing him and yanking him back. Bernard whips around, oddly angry. "What was that for?!"

"Don't you feel it? Something is wrong…something is horribly wrong…" Fleur whispers, slowly walking toward the others. Jasper sees her, frowning and waiting to speak. "What happened when you found him?" Fleur asks. Jasper and Jeanne look toward each other, Jasper looking toward her brother.

"We found him after Jeanne launched a Beowulf through the outcroppings over there." Fleur looks toward the direction, seeing the charred remains of a tree. She nods, Jeanne speaking up. "The damn thing lived and ran towards him."

"That's when…it stopped…." Jasper finished, looking oddly uncomfortable. Bernard and Bonny speak up. "It…stopped?" Jasper nods. "Yeah…It stopped dead once it passed that stump and it reached out with one of its paws…and faded?" She finishes in a confused tone, Jeanne snarling next to her.

"Exploded into bright golden particles."

"Yeah…" Jasper whispers, rubbing her arm nervous. Lapis takes this quiet time to speak. "I have tried to connect to Jaune, but I am constantly receiving an unknown mental block." Lapis frowns at this, Fleur raising and eyebrow. "You can't connect?"

Lapis shakes her head. "I can connect but only for a few seconds. The only thing coming through is….'Nightingale…Nightingale…'"

At the mention that name, Fleur raises an eyebrow. "Why would he be thinking of my maiden name?" They all shrug, Lapis's frown growing deeper. "Hold on…another name is coming through…"

A few seconds pass, Lapis turning to Fleur. "The name coming through is 'Florence…Nightingale…' Anybody know that name?" Fleur stiffens to the point she seemed like a statue, eyes wide and mouth open.

"Florence Nightingale? Why the fuck is he thinking about that monster?" The blatant use of the swear makes them all raise an eyebrow and Bonny raises an eyebrow. "Who's Florence Nightingale?" Fleur answers with a snarl. "2 members of my family that have been forgotten by the world. Legends in the history books but none knew their real natures."

They all jump when Jaune shifts lightly, and they all tense when 3 dark figures dart toward him. The figures were Beowolves, 2 juvenile and 1 adult. Bonny raises a hand cannon into the air, taking aim when the Beowolves stop. They stopped, red eyes staring at Jaune, the boy standing to his feet. They watch as he turns to the Beowolves a soft smile upon his face. He looks at them the smile on his face growing softer, his family tilting their heads at the smile. Hijitaka growls from her place, her rifle brought up to bare, aimed and ready to fire if the Beowolves so much as twitched. They all jerk when Jaune speaks, his voice coming out smoother, softer than normal. If anything, it sounded oddly….effeminate..

"Oh dear…More lost children wailing in pain….Do you wish for peace? Do you wish to rest your weary bones and head amongst my wings?" To the families shock, the Beowolves howl into the night the sound oddly filled with happiness. Jaune smiles at the noise, nodding his head slowly. "Of course you are welcome to rest beneath my wings. Do not worry about hate…Do not worry about pain…I shall heal you of all pain and sin, so simply rest your body and soul, for none shall separate us…"

At that the Beowolves begin the slow walk toward Jaune, their bodies being covered in a slow moving white mist. Fleur tenses as they get closer, Jasper clenching her fist. "What does he mean by that?! Why isn't he running?! Why aren't they attacking?" Bonny asks the same question, but with a loud gunshot. It was quickly followed by Hijitakas rifle, the two bullets hitting true.

The adult Beowolf jerks to the side, the bullet from Bonny entering its head and exiting, its lifeless body falling to the ground with a thump. The other 2 were quickly killed by Hijitakas rifle, another sharp crack echoing shortly after. Jaunes head snaps toward them, his once blue eyes shining a bright red. His face was beset in a deep snarl, taking a step forward. His foot hits the ground, white tendrils of aura escaping from his body and grabbing the Beowolves fading bodies. Their decomposing bodies jerk as the tendrils dig into them, flesh and bone rebuilding and regenerating. The Beowolves once dim eyes come alit with a deep golden light, standing to their feet. The Beowolves snarl at the family, running in front of Jaune, covering his smaller body with their own.

Jaune looks past the mass of black fur and bone, red eyes widening and a smile overtaking the snarl. "It's okay younglings, they are of no threat to me. For it seems my own family has found me." The Beowolves drop to their knees, Jaune rubbing their head as he passes. He walks toward them, the family tensing for a reason that confounded them. Fleur takes a deep breath, voice shaking lightly. "Jaune….Sweetie…Are you…okay?"

Jaune tilts his head, smiling. "Of course mother…..I am perfectly fine." His smile is turns into a frown, his eyes narrowing. They dart to them all, Jaune clasping his hands in front of him. "Mother…..Sisters…Are you ill? Are any of you injured?"

Fleur looks to her daughters and husband, all of them sweating lightly. Hijitaka seemed to be the only one not visibly affected, eyes glancing at the forest around them hand on her sword. Jasper takes the time to speak. "We're fine Jaune. Why would you think that we would be ill or injured?"

Jaune jumps at her voice, one of the Beowolves growling. Jaune shushes it, looking embarrassed. He scratches the back of his head, the sight making the family sigh in light relief. "I…apologize for assuming such. It's just that as a nurse, it is my duty to ensure that those under my care are fully taken care of. And you are all exhibiting signs of extreme stress, more than likely caused by an illness or injury."

Bonny whispers under her breath. "Nurse?" The others are the same, Elise making a noise of confusion. Aryl and Daff glance at Lapis, the older girl raising a delicate eyebrow. Bernard smiles at Jaune, bringing his hand into a placating measure. "Nobody's injured Jaune. We are worried. You left the house in the middle of the night, after nearly vomiting your stomach out, and are incredibly close to some Beowolves. I think we have the right to be slightly worried…." Jaunes eyes widen slightly, smiling sheepishly.

"That…is true…I apologize for worrying you but your worry is misplaced. I am in no danger, nor have I ever been." Jaune says this with a small smile, his red eyes warm and inviting. He turns his head toward the Beowolves, cooing at them softly. He doesn't notice Fleur whisper something to Bonny, one of her skeletons coming into existence and running back towards their home. Jeanne snarls take a step forward, bringing her sword up and pointing it at Jaune.

"Oi brat! I don't know what's going through your pathetic little mind but you'd better get your ass over here, less I come over there and beat it!"

Jaune turns and looks at her. His smile is replaced with a frown, brining his hand up and cupping his chin. "So much anger….Are you getting proper rest? Have you received enough vitamins and minerals in your diet? Though your anger may stem from your inability to find someone who can grant you sexual and emotional satisfaction…"

A deep, dark silence echoes through the clearing the family feeling their jaws drop to the ground. Bonny whistles. "Damn…Jaune just called Jeanne out on having her…pipes clogged…."

Jasper had a shocked look on her face, but on the inside she was laughing her ass off. The younger sisters make noises of confusion, Bernard shaking beside them. Fleur feels a small amount of pride, a small smirk coming to her face at Jeannes face. Hijitaka had a small smile on her face, Jaune looking at them in confusion. They all shake out of their reverie when Jaune bows his head, seemingly in a prayer. They watch as a bright white glow surrounds him, swirling around peacefully. It forms behind him, a blurry ethereal figure coming into view.

It was feminine, long hair framing a delicate face that had no discernible eyes. A nurses outfit covered its body, the bottom of the dress fluffy, the giant needle held in its hand rather imposing. Large white feathered wings extend from its back, soft white feathers falling to the ground. The figure was smiling, and just as it started to move Jaune stumbled forward, an extremely worrying cough coming from his lips. The coughing quickly turns into violent hacking, blood leaking from between his fingers. The blood was flowing freely between his fingers, the thick red liquid falling to the ground.

Fleur darts forward, the odd feeling that was once in the air, fading considerably. She makes it within 10 feet, the oppressive feeling returning and stopping her cold. Jaune stands up, and with a quick lurch vomits. The green bile was filled with the dinner he ate that night, thick red rivulets of blood following.

He drops to his knees wretching, the ethereal figure behind him fading slightly. The Beowolves near him panic at him dropping to his knees, bodies shaking. Their red eyes, flecked with gold turn toward the family, growls coming from their mouths. The larger Beowolf steps forward, the 2 smaller ones sniffing Jaune and whining. The family tenses, Elise shaking and asking.

"What's wrong with Jaune?"

Fleur bites her lip, looking at the Beowolf that was slowly walking towards them. At that point in time, the skeleton Bonny summoned returns, in its hand a small black piece of metal. It hands it to Bonny, crumbling to dust afterwards. Bonny glances at it, whistling to catches her mothers attention. Fleur glances at her, Bonny throwing the object to her.

Fleur catches it, Bonny raising an eyebrow. "That what you asked for?" Fleur nods and shows it to Bernard, the mans eyes widening and nodding slowly. Jeanne was still shocked from before, Jasper, Lapis, and Hijitaka looking over. "What's that?" Jasper asks.

"This.." Fleur says, bringing the object into view of the moonlight. It was a piece of black metal in the shape of an inverted cross. The black metal was jagged, small needles lining the outside of it. On the end of the needles were small hooks, looking incredibly sharp in the light. "..is a special piece of machinery, made by a dear friend of my grandmothers to help…rein in her semblance. It effectively seals away ones aura for as long as it is attached to their person but as a side effect…their emotions are…muted." Fleur finishes, tapping a small button on the bottom of the object.

"Won't that be…unhealthy?"Lapis asks, worry creeping into her voice. Jasper and Hijitaka nods along. Fleur nods. "If left on for an extended period of time….yes. But that time limit is extremely long, and it's the only viable option next to literally knocking him out through physical force. That…and I have an odd idea what's happening to him…"

Hijitaka nods, and rolls her shoulders. She speaks. "Alright…What do you need us to do?"

Fleur smiles, brining the small piece of metal up. "Take down the Beowolves and give me enough time to get it around his neck." Daff and Aryl look at each other and Aryl pipes up. "Uhhh…didn't they get up after you took off their…heads?" At that the family stumbles lightly, Lapis speaking. "It took approximately 15 seconds for their heads to come back, another 5 seconds for consciousness to return and another 5 for them to act and move. We don't know if the severity of the wounds lessens or increases the regenerative time, so if you take out the heads you have at most 25 seconds."

They all nod, Jeanne steeping forward. Hijitaka steps forward as well rifle loaded and ready, Jasper coming up next to her fists up and ready. Fleur smiles, Jeanne snarking off next to her. "Getting old mother? You could do this without us…" Fleur smirks.

"Of course I could. I could beat you all with a hand behind my back. But I'd rather not paralyze your brother putting this thing on, so…" Jasper nods and takes a breath. "3….2….1…"

"Go."

At that, a rifle cracks, a fist is launched through a skull, and a mouthful of ash being jammed down their throats. Jaune stumbled from the power, pink eyes widening and the white aura forming behind him once more. 10 seconds had passed, Fleur appearing behind him and grabbing his shoulder. Jaune starts to turn his head, Fleur locking him in place and putting the metal cross on the back of his neck.

It hissed lightly, the microscopic needles darting into his skin and latching onto nerves. The 2 arms grow into a black choker, the black metal shining and humming with an unknown power. Jaunes eyes grow wide, his eyes slowly rolling into the back of his head and body slumping. Fleur catches him, the white aura disappearing completely. With the oppressive feeling gone, the family darts forward the Beowolves bodies fading away in a flurry of golden lights.

The rest of the family dashes forward, Fleur hoisting Jaune into a bridal carry. His breath was coming out in deep even breathes, calmly asleep. Bernard looks at Fleur nodding lightly when she looks at him. The others look at him, Elise glancing at him worriedly. Hijitaka offers to carry him, Fleur shaking her head. Bonny whistles a small tune. "What now?"

Fleur sighs and looks down at her son. "Let's go home. We…have a few phone calls to make." The sisters all nod, making a quick formation to guard their mother. And with worry in their hearts and questions in their mind, they made their way home.

* * *

 _X amount of time later…_

The slow lull of the bullhead brought forth a surge of vomit, barely being stopped by the thin hand belonging to the person next to them. The calm blue eyes with trails of red gaze at her in slight worry, his blond hair with pink trailing through it blowing in the light heat. Elise smiles at Jaune, the sight of it causing him to hum and reach into the pocket of his red blazer, bringing out a small pill bottle. He shakes out a few small white pills handing it to Elise, along with a canteen. Elise takes them, taking a swig of the water, giving a quiet thanks. Jaune nods, returning to staring at the wall, eyes vacant. She watches as her mother and father talk to each other, quietly keeping a hold of Aryl and Daff. Jeanne and Jasper were taking a quick nap, their heads bobbing with the movement of the bullhead. Elise takes the time to speak, the nausea from before slowly fading.

"Why…" She burps, covering her mouth. She takes a breath. "…are we going to Atlas? I doubt anyone can help…" Fleur and Bernard look at her, the twins falling silent for a minute. "We're not going to Atlas solely for help. Your grandmother had a few….devout followers in the old Mantle military, that she passed down a few diaries too. Said diaries are where she put her…observations about herself and semblance. We need those diaries to make sure of something."

At this point another person enters the bullhead, the wild black hair shiny. Hijitaka grunts and takes her seat across from Jaune, crossing her arms under her bust.

"But we're going to get some help right? If we're coming here for a few books, why in hells name would you call Mr. Polendina?" Bonny pipes up, a cigarette in her hand flame flickering. Fleur snarls and blows the smoke away. "He may be able to give us a little bit of insight about your brothers condition." Bonny hums, the bullhead shaking and coming to a stop. The intercom comes to life. "We have now landed at the base Mrs. Arc. A guard shall retrieve you and take you to meet with Doctor Polendina. We thank you for taking Atlas military bullheads. We hope you received no new holes.."

After that, the doors open the cold air filling the cabin. Jeanne and Jasper jerk awake, the two of them looking at the snow covered ground and standing to their feet. A pair of guards approach the bullhead, the rifles sitting on their chests. They motion for the family to follow, Elise grabbing Jaunes shoulder as he stands. He looks at her, following the family with Elise holding on as to not stumble on the ice. The sound of the crunching snow tickles her ears and after a few minutes they come onto a concrete building. The dull grey building blended with the snow covered base, the guards walking up and unlocking the door.

The motion for the family to enter makes them move, Jeanne and Lapis huffing lightly. Aryl and Daff were looking around in happiness, the sight of the snow making them happy. Hijitaka, was behind them, keeping an eye on the soldiers and the younger siblings. The family enters the building, a jolly voice calling out to them.

"You've arrived! I hope the flight was pleasant despite the storm."

The family turned and looked at the approaching figure. A shocking head of thinning orange hair tussles in the light heat, a pair of warm green eyes stares at the family. A white lab coat sits on his shoulders, the black dress pants and shoes shinnying in the light. Roberto Polendina was a happy looking man, his face set in a small grin as he reaches the family. He and Bernard shake hands and give a quick hug.

"It's good to see you old friend." Bernard says with a small smile. Roberto smiles as well. "Same to you." He turns to Fleur, giving a quick bow and smile. Fleur smiles and returns it, Aryl and Daff waving from behind her. "Hello Dr. Polendina!"

Dr. Polendia smiles and waves at them. "Hello girls." He turns and looks at the dead eyes of Jaune. He turns and looks at Fleur. "Is that him?" She nods and he frowns. He pulls out a scroll, typing a few things, and a few minutes later a pair of AK-100s come out of a nearby door. They walk toward the family, Jasper and Hijitaka stepping closer to the family. Dr. Polendina sees this, making an 'o' face.

"While, I'd love to sit here and talk about old time; you are here for a reason. We need to get your son into a containment chamber, while we do the tests to see what's happening to him. No harm shall come to him while he is within this facility. That I swear upon my daughters life."

Jeanne takes the time to speak up, a snarl upon her face. "What kind of tests?"

"The basics. Blood tests, aura scanning and density tests, etc, etc. You know the tests. If that gives us little to no information, we will start the more…invasive tests. We probably won't have to do that, but lets get the first tests done." At that, the family stiffens and Fleur steps forward, white hair swirling. "You will tell us of the tests."

The guards stiffen, fingers inching toward the triggers of their rifles, Hijitaka drawing her sword. Dr. Polendina waves the guards down, and he nods at them. "Of course. Any and all tests that will be performed on your son, shall be passed by you first. Other than that, did you bring what I asked for?"

At that Fleur and Bernard pull out 2 large books, handing them to Dr. Polendina. He nods at them, bringing out another book and laying it on top of the others. "This will make it a lot easier. Thank you."

At that, the AK-100s walks forward and grabbing Jaunes shoulders. He looks at them, the small black choker humming and follows them into the door. After he disappeared through the door, Dr. Polendina grins and turns around. "Lets get this party started!"

 _6 hours later_

Fleur and Bernard whisper to each other, Aryl and Daff playing with their scrolls next to them. Jeanne and Hijitaka were looking at a few magazines, Elise and Jeanne fidgeting nervously. They were sitting in a typical waiting room, and the door opens. Dr. Polendina walks in with a smile and he announces. "We are done!" He regards the family. "Follow me please." They all stand to their feet, following the orange haired doctor and after a few minutes of walking, they walk into an observation room. The wall in front of them was thick 1 way glass, the room darkening film giving it a dull look. The family sees Jaune sitting in the room, hands clasped in his lap and dull eyes looking at a wall.

Elise and Jasper dart to the window, banging on it to grab Jaunes attention. He doesn't hear it, the rest of the family walking forward and glancing at him through the glass.

"He can't see you nor hear you. We moved him here after we finished the preliminary tests." Dr. Polendina answers, shutting the door behind them. Fleur looks at her son and asks.

"Why'd you put him in an isolation chamber?"

"One of the nurses accidently…. deactivated the choker. And in doing so his semblance came out and ensnared her and the surrounding droids. We were lucky that one of the droids noticed and reactivated it before succumbing to his semblance."

Elise whimpers lightly, Jasper looking at the Doctor. "How are they?"

Dr. Polendina shakes his head. "The nurse is being held in a separate isolation chamber, and the droids are on lockdown. While it was unfortunate that the choker was deactivated, it did help clear up some questions." He turns to the family, brining out a small scroll.

"Now then, I'm going to ask you all a basic question. 'What is aura and what is a semblance?' "

Bernard raises an eyebrow, looking to Fleur. She had the same questioning look on her face, the mother motioning for someone else to answer. Aryl and Daff smile and answer. "Aura is ones soul brought forth to protect them and shield them."

Dr. Polendina smile and nods. "A very basic answer but the one that is commonly believed. Now then…What about semblances?" Jeanne speaks up this time.

"Semblances are facets of one's soul. Special to each and every individual, basically ones ego, beliefs, and dreams brought forth into a special power solely unique to them."

The doctor smiles and nods again. "A good answer. Basically, aura is a canvas with color and ones semblance is the design or painting. If aura and semblances are unique to each and every individual, how is it possible for a semblance to passed down?"

At that, the family falls silent. That was a good question. Dr. Polendina grins at seeing the confusion on the families' faces. "There we go. That's a good question now isn't it? How can a semblance be passed down if it is determined by ones beliefs, ego, and very soul? It's not a genetic marker that can be passed down but how is it possible for a family like the Schnees to have the exact same semblance as the first of the family?"

He waits for a few minutes, none of the family speaking or answering. He taps away on his scroll, and nods. He looks to Fleur and Bernard, smiling at them. "Thank you for bringing your respective family histories, as it helped narrow a few things down."

He puts the scroll down, pushing a small button on it and a large holographic image pops into existence. It showed a picture of Jaune standing with various small white dots floating above him. "Jaunes semblance is a mixture of Florence Nightingale the 1st, Florence Nightingale the 2nd, with small alterations due to his own thoughts. Now then, before we get to him, let's take a view into the Nightingale and Arc family lineage."

At that, Fleur and Bernard take a step forward, the sisters raising eyebrows at the doctor. "Now then….The Nightingale family had its beginning in southern Mistral well over 2 centuries ago. It rose to prominence during the civil war, in which a large portion of the family fought, guarded, and died during said civil war. After the civil war was over, the family quickly rose through the ranks becoming politicians, leaders, generals, soldiers, and the family would stay in the higher ends of society for generations. But the one that would ensure the Nightingale family would be your ancestor, Florence Nightingale the 1st."

Aryl and Daff blink lightly at the name. "Florence…"

"…Nightingale…"

"…the 1st?"

The twins finished at the end. Jasper nods, Hijitaka growling lightly next to her and Jeanne. "Yes. A famous woman who participated in the first Crimean war. Called the '1st' because later on someone would have the same exact name."

Fleur growls lightly. "My grandmother.." Dr. Polendina raises an eyebrow and nods. "Yes. Florence Nightingale the 1st would participate in the first Crimean war as a nurse. She saved a countless number of people. Human, faunus, men, woman, friend or foe, she saved and healed them all."

At this point the holographic image of Jaune shifts into one of a light pink haired woman with baleful red eyes. She wore a red officers coat, with white slacks and high heel boots. She had a large satchel on her hip, golden cuff links covering her white gloved hands. Dr. Polendina motions to the image. "There are very few surviving pictures of her, but with the notebooks provided by you and the various families that were willing to give up certain things, we were able to build this digital picture of her and pin down exactly what kind of semblance she had."

Elise perks up at that, taking her eyes off of Jaune for a few seconds. "What kind of semblance she had?" Dr. Polendina nods and moves the hologram around.

"Yes. Her semblance is the beginning of his. The seeds of your brothers future is found within your ancestors pasts. Now then…"

The hologram shifts into what appeared to be a desk, various pictures and letters on it. Most of the pictures were black and white, their contents grainy and old. Nut the smiling men and women in them, some of them looking far to healthy for war. Dr. Polendina waves at pictures some of them growing in size until the images were far easier to see.

"The largest amount of stories came during the Crimean war, and they all vary from soldier to soldier. But they all had some glaring similarities. The first is; _'When I awoke, an angel stood above me; my injuries swept away with a touch of her hand, holy light filling me and easing my worries. I would later see her attending the others; limbs, organs, all manner of injuries fading away by her hand and around her. It was as if an…angel descended to the earth and graced our weary souls.'_ This was mentioned in thousands of letters, each with slightly different wording but the contents the same. Florence Nightingale the 1st seemingly had the ability to heal those near her, regardless of severity."

Jeanne raises an eyebrow. "She could…heal any injury?"

Lapis hums. "Seems like it.." Dr. Polendina shakes his head in negative, the family raising their eyebrows. "Nope. There are various observations taken by officers that refute that idea. The best came from an Officer by the name of Simon Patchell.

' _While lady Florence's powers are, indeed, incredible…It has come to the attention of I and many others that there are a few things her powers can't heal. It has been shown that she could heal large scale injuries within a range of 5 yards (4.5 Meters), ranging from small cuts, to large scale organ damage. Lost limbs do not grow back, but the damage done to the separation point is healed and cleaned. Any extreme damage done to the brain cannot be healed by her powers, and while her powers could slow the progress of illness's and diseases; it would not stop and eradicate them. The large majority of her fame comes from her dedication to her role, and the almost fanatical obsession with cleanliness near her patients. The few touched by her powers show great love and admiration for her, and I would later see soldiers kissing her shadow as she passed. I may not be that devoted, but I can't help but thank her.._

 _If it wasn't for her…My younger brother would be a rotting corpse on a forgotten battlefield..'_

The holographic image stops and brings up the image of her. The white dots expand giving a list of her known powers. "After reading some of the accounts, we have created a name and list of her semblances powers." He snaps his fingers the family reading the enlarged list.

' _Name: Florence Nightingale._

 _Semblance: The Nightingale pledge._

 _Her semblance gives her the ability to heal almost all injuries within a 5 yard (4.5 Meters) radius in all directions. The larger the injury, the longer it takes to heal. Brain damage cannot be healed unless the damage is relatively minor, and it does not eliminate illness nor disease. Direct touch increases rate of healing to the point of regeneration. Those within her field are described as being relaxed and pain free. She can use it on herself but refused to do so..'_

Dr. Polendina smiles at the family. "She was the first true 'nurse'. Her pledge to heal all, even her enemies, would later become the very pledge all nurses would take. She birthed modern nursing. Quite a legendary ancestor…Shame very few know of her…"

Jaune surprised them when he stood to his feet, walking toward the one way glass. He puts his hand on it, eyes narrowed and to their shock, they flash red. He rears back, throwing a furious punch at the window. It shakes from the force, and after a solid minute of punching, Jaune stops and returns to his seat. The dead look on his face was eerie, the family looking at Dr. Polendina.

He returns the look, and coughs. "Well then…Let us begin the 2nd observation about a Mrs. Florence Nightingale the 2nd. The one who holds the greatest key to your sons…condition."

The holographic image shifts, the image of Fleurs grandmother makes her growl. A short woman with warm red eyes stare at them, short cropped white hair and a stunning white dress. The oddest thing about her was the thick raw red line across her neck, almost as if someone had slit her throat. Pieces of the line jag up, almost looking like a stitching. Dr. Polendina looks over at Fleur, bowing lightly. "Since you actually knew the woman, I'll allow you to explain. I'll pitch in when needed."

Fleur takes a breath and begins. "Florence Nightingale the 2nd. My grandmother. She was an evil, deceitful, horrid example of the human race. I was glad she passed shortly after Jaune and Elises births." The snarl on her face made the family take a step away, Jeanne raising an intrigued eyebrow. Bernard puts his hand on her shoulder, Fleur taking a breath. She continues.

"She was born shortly before the beginning of the Great War. She studied at the Mantle institute of medicine, quickly becoming quite famous for her…abilities. Once the war began, she would be found in the higher echelons, performing medical aid for the privileged and higher echelons of society. She would later be found on the frontlines, where soldiers would literally drop to their knees and pray to her. Soldiers from both sides were seen bowing before her, and once she would leave the battlefield…the soldiers would follow. It was said that she was an angel sent from the brothers, much like Florence Nightingale the 1st. They never knew that their….devotion to her would be the result of her…semblance."

Dr. Polendina pipes up from his place in the room. "Yep! Florence Nightingale the 2nd was in the same boat as Jaune. She inherited Florence Nightingale the 1st semblance of healing and her own soul warped some aspects of it."

Elise raises an eyebrow. "Warped….Her semblance…warped itself?" The other sisters were in the same boat, Bonny and Lapis gasping. Dr. Polendina nodded his head.

"Yep. Remember when we said ones own personal beliefs, views of the world, and very essence determined their semblance?" They all nod. "What would happen if those beliefs, thoughts and personalities could implant itself into ones genetic code or ego barrier, and then pop up later like a recessive gene?"

Jeannes eyes widen and she says the one thing that came to her mind. "…Shit…"

Dr. Polendina grimaces. "Shit is right. Florence Nightingale the 1st beliefs were so ingrained that pieces of her personality, life, ego, beliefs were implanted into her genes that were then passed down to her children and etc, etc. Then Florence Nightingale the 2nd came into existence and the cycle began anew."

Fleur back straightens her back, she and Bernard sharing a glance. "Sooo…How can we fix our son?"

Dr. Polendina barks out a laugh. "Fix him? There's nothing to…fix. This was random chance that those 2 genes popped up in him as a dominant gene. We could do gene therapy, but that wouldn't help him. It may stop those genes from being passed down but we can't stop his own beliefs from imprinting onto his own genetic code."

Bonny chuckles. "Random chance? That's the answer for this? The answer that our brother, who could barely hurt a fly, who would trip over air, and who is probably the nicest one out of all of us! Was warped due to random!fucking!chance!"

"Blame what and who you will. Blame the blood within your veins. Blame your father, blame your mother. Blame yourself. Blaming what happened long before you were born doesn't change anything. This could've happened to you." He pointed at Bonny. "To them…" Pointing to the sisters, Hijitaka growling lightly. "It could happen to anyone who shares the Nightingale blood, but it happened to your brother and now, you have to find a way to mitigate the damage." Jasper steps forward, Jeanne next to her, both ready to draw their weapons and attack.

Bernard grabs their shoulders and shakes his head. Fleur glares at her daughters, stopping them dead and Bernard speaks. "You wanted my family history as well. Why?"

Dr. Polendina looks at him, the scroll in his hand beeping lightly. "Well….all things considered, this situation would've been simpler if you Arcs didn't have such large Aura reserves." Bernard raises an eyebrow, questioning the doctor silently. Dr. Polendina sighs and explains.

"As you all know, Aura levels vary from person to person. Now then, ones semblance is fueled by their aura and as thus, the more you put into it the stronger the semblance can be for as long as aura is being supplied. Those with small amounts of aura tend to be able to control it easier, and their semblances tend to be more….controlled. Those with large Aura reserves tend to have a harder time to control it as well as their semblance being more….erratic. This can be changed with training, and what was once small can become big and the uncontrollable becomes controllable."

Bonny snickers. "That's what she said." Aryl and Daff giggle, the others deadpanning. Dr. Polendina smirks. "Yes. That was on purpose. Now, the Arc family is well known to have larger than average Aura reserves, and Jaune is no exception. Average Aura reserves are likened to the size of a pond. Jaunes Aura reserves? It's about the same size and depth of Lake Orleans."

Elise, Aryl and Daff look at each other. "Lake Orleans?"

Lapis answers. "Largest and deepest freshwater lake on Remnant." She receives a few 'ohhs', Dr. Polendina nodding. "And said lake is trying to push itself through a kitchen faucet, and thus making his semblance a lot stronger."

"Like a car with the throttle stuck and unlimited fuel behind it." Jasper whispers. The family nods, understanding what he meant. Elise raises her hand. "Won't…he run out of Aura at some point?"

Bernard speaks. "Not really. Aura is always recharging itself, even when in use. The only way to truly _deplete_ ones Aura, you have to break it and continue breaking it. If Aura is a body of water….it's constantly being rained on."

"Bingo." Dr. Polendina says giving a thumbs up. "His semblances power is being doubled by his Aura, and since he has so much, it's as she said. A car with its throttle stuck with unlimited fuel behind it. It'll run for as long as the engine will allow it. Which is an apt description."

Fleur stiffens. "What do you mean by that?"

The doctor turns to them, orange hair and green eyes darker than they were before. His face was scrunched in anger, and resignation. "I…cannot accurately predict what will happen to your son in the future. Physically, mentally, emotionally, and even spiritually. I…don't have enough information on the effects of his semblance, nor the limits of it. Who knows how it will change, what it can and can't affect. The only way to do that would be long term containment and invasive study of all kinds."

The entire of the family growls. "Definitely not." Dr. Polendina chuckles and nods. A few quiet minutes pass, the family gazing at Jaune through the window. AAk-100 walks through the door, in its hand a thick manila folder. It hands it to Dr. Polendina, the man nodding and looking in it. He smiles and hands it to Fleur and Bernard.

"What's this?" They ask, Bernard opening it and looking through the papers. "That.." Dr. Polendina clarifies, pointing at the folder. "….is a list of various things to teach, keep track off, and monitor your son. I had that made with what little information we gathered from the tests. It should help him but there are no guarantees."

The family crowd around, each of them nodding and agreeing. Hijitaka narrows her eyes, pointing to a line of words.

 _Estimated time until failure of O.A.S. 01 : 6 months-14 days-8 hour -34 mins-51 secs._

"What does that mean?" She growled out, hand twitching to her holster. The orange haired doctor glances at it, frowning. "Ah yes….The O.A.S 01…"

"The hell is that?" Jeanne and Bonny ask, glancing at each other and smirking. Fleur eyes go wide and she looks to Jaune. He was still sitting patiently, eyes blank and staring into the void. "The choker…."

Dr. Polendina nods. "The O.A.S. 01 stands for the Ozen. Aura. Sealer. It was made by your grandmothers teammate as a way to seal someone's' aura for an extended period of time. The one of his neck seems to be one of her prototypes but it's quickly reaching its limit. We predicted a full failure of its intended function within that time frame."

Elise starts to panic. "It could happen sooner?!" She put her hands on her head, eyes watering lightly. Japer pats her head, whispering things to her. Dr. Polendina seeing the tears placates her.

"Not necessarily….As long as nothing happens to him that would force his aura and semblance to come out in force, it should last for at least that long. That's why I gave you guys the folder. Some of those techniques may help give him some sense of control and extend the life of the choker. The only other option is to find Ozen herself or any of her later productions of the choker. Both of which are nigh impossible as Ozen is dead, and most of her tech is either outlawed or gone."

That made Elise panic more, the family glaring at him. He backs away a little, Fleur adopting a thinking pose. She shakes her head, stomping her foot. The family look at her, Bernard shaking his head. She turns to Dr. Polendina.

"Thank you Roberto."

He waves them off. "No problem. Just….consider some of my debt cleared." The parents nod, Dr. Polendina typing a few things into his scroll. The door leading to Jaunes room opens, two more AK bots walking in and motioning for Jaune to follow. He nods mutely, standing to his feet and wiping away invisible dirt. They exit the room, the heavy foot fall of the bots echoing outside the room. The family stand to their feet, Elise and Hijitaka exiting the room. They rush to the smiling Jaune. His smile was muted but it…held a softness to it. He nods at them the bots walking away. Jaune couldn't get a foot away when Hijitaka picks him up bridal style, grunting lightly. His smile grows lightly, Elise panicking lightly at him.

Jeanne and Jasper sigh at Hijitaka the black haired swordsman huffs and walks away. The sisters follow, Fleur and Bernard smiling. Dr. Polendina exits the room, following the family as they walk to the bullheads. They exit the building the snowstorm from before now gone, the snow covered ground crunching. The sisters all enter an awaiting bullhead, Dr. Polendina stopping the parents. They turn to him, the pensive frown on his face causing them to freeze.

"You…do know that with what was found today….and with my allegiance to the Atlas…I am obligated to tell the higher command about your son's abilities."

Bernard and Fleur stiffen, Bernard growling. "Roberto…" Fleurs answer is to bring out a small revolver, the soldiers around them bringing rifles to bare. The sight of the rifles doesn't scare the parents, Dr. Polendina sweating lightly.

"I….don't want too but me doing this…in front of Atlas soldiers who while under my command on this base…who's allegiance is to the Atlas high command is…not very secretive. That and I'm going to have to explain why one of our nurse was sent to an insane asylum or…'disappeared' during a snow storm."

He said the last part with his fingers, the soldiers around them, quiet and still. Fleur and Bernard look at each other.

"What…" Fleur begins. "…would it take for you to stay quiet about this?" Dr. Polendina smiles, his green eyes twinkling.

"Reports. Reports about your sons progress and evolution. And yearly exams, and tests performed by me."

Fleur and Bernard look at each other in confusion. Roberto seeing the confusion explains. "Your sons semblance can be very beneficial. It's ability to cause complete obedience in others even Grimm is a…boon. I…want to study his semblance and see if I can replicate the effects or even contain them in things for further use. Could you imagine a settlement with emitters that could repel or even bring the Grimm under their control? It has great military potential and common use potential."

The parents look at each other, a silent talk passing between them. Fleur looks to Roberto.

"Agreed. In what frequency do you want the reports?"

"Monthly reports if possible. If not, Bi-Monthly is fine. Basics such as emotional condition, physical changes, attitude and some basic notes of interest would be…the preferred contents of the reports."

The parents nod and walk into the bullhead. The doors close, the aircraft raising into the air and flying away with a burst of power. Dr. Polendina nods and walks away, grin stretching across his face. The soldiers around him, look at the doctor in confusion. They shrug and return to their places. The gears of fate were turning…

 _Beacon academy courtyard. 1_ _st_ _day arrival of new initiates._

Ruby Rose grumbles under her breath. What a day it had been. This was supposed to be her first day at Beacon. The Beacon academy! One of the greatest hunter academies on the whole of Remnant. It was probably the greatest the hunter academy…in her opinion at least. She arrived, was ditched by her sister, and accidently sneezed on some snobby girls dust. Said sneeze resulted in an explosion, but still.

She sighed, the crater left by the blast still rather warm and pieces of her black hair falling in front of her eyes. She squints when a tall figure stands in front of the crater, the some hiding their features. A soft, calming voice echoes from the figure.

"Well now….Seems as if your day started off rather poorly, my dear."

She squints harder, flashes of blond hair catching her attention, and the figure reaches down. The figures hand was large, but it held a certain delicate nature to it. Ruby smiles at them, reaching up and grabbing the offered hand. As soon as her hand touched theirs, Ruby Rose gasped and faded away.

* * *

Ruby blinks away the spots in her eyes, a soft wind caressing her cheeks. Her body was warm…warmer than it had ever been. Like she had been bathed in the warmest blanket, like she was being hugged by Yang and all her heat. Her eyes finally adjusted, and she gasps. She was…home?

Yeah! She was home! The warm interior of her families log cabin shined kin the evening dusk, the counter freshly cleaned and the delicious smell of cookies wafting in the air. Wasn't she at Beacon? She remembered leaving, her father crying tears of happiness and sadness as he hugged his little girls. She remembered the bullhead ride there, and then getting off and exploding. She remembers the figure sticking out their hand and she grabbing it.

Her thoughts are cut off when she hears a very familiar noise. It sounded like….humming? Someone was humming a familiar song, in a familiar tone, and Ruby starts walking. Never noticing the light particles left behind her every step. She reaches the door, pushing it open; the soft creak of it brining a smile to her place. The front of the house was the same. Grass and dirt swaying in the wind, the trees stalwart in their stances. That warm feeling had returned, burning through her like a hot iron but not harming her.

The…warmth made her fell….complete….It made her feel sleepy…It made all her worries and thoughts fade away. The humming returned, this time for only a short while before a quiet kind voice calls out to her.

"Enjoy your nap, my little chip?"

Ruby freezes. That voice…that warm, inviting, all encompassing voice. It echoed through the trees with nary a whisper, her soul crumbling at it. She feels tears start to come, head turning to her left.

There sitting on the front porch steps, silver eyes filled with such love and happiness, silver cloak folded on her lap and black and red hair swaying,…was her mother. Summer Rose smiled, the sight of it causing Ruby to nearly drop to her knees.

"Mom?" She says, voice quieter than it had ever been. Quieter than the day they made the grave for her. Summer stood to her feet walking forward, hand reaching out to touch her face. Ruby doesn't flinch when the hand touches her cheek, warm and alive. At that point, the dam broke and Ruby starts to cry. Tears ran down her face, hugging her mother and letting her whisper into her ear.

"Shhh…shh…Let it all out..Mama's here."

Ruby did just that, bawling and nuzzling into the warmth she so desperately missed. She didn't know for how long she cried, only that the next time she opened her eyes, she was laying down with her head on her mothers lap.

Summer smiled down at her, Ruby feeling tears well up again. She giggles when Summer rubs them away, bending down and kissing her forehead. The kiss was filled with love, adoration and happiness. Ruby feels the sun, feels the breeze, and the warmth that ate at her soul to grow and be free. Summer didn't say a word, quietly humming and rubbing her hand through Rubys locks.

Ruby didn't stop her, basking in the glow of the one she had wanted to see for so long. The sun stayed in its place, and after who knows how long, Ruby looks at her mother.

"Mom.." Ruby asks, voice cracking and sounding wet with tears. "…Is this real? Are you…really here?" Summer smiles at her, Ruby seeing wisps of her white silverfish aura flaring up. "Do I feel real my dear?"

Ruby nods, seemingly accepting the simple question. "I..can but this is impossible…I think? I..was there when we made the grave.. But it feels so real. This…warmth is so…..nice. I…don't want this to stop."

Ruby watches as her mother smiles, wrapping her silver cloak around her head. The xtra softness made Ruby's eyes flutter and Summer smiles. "Look at you…You've grown so big since I last saw you. Becoming so strong that you don't really need me."Ruby panics at her words, scrambling up.

"No! I…need you. I've missed you. Yang misses you, Dad misses you and I'm…so scared of what's happening. I was going to Beacon." Ruby's smile was big and she watches as her mother smiles the same smile as she always did, Summer reaching up and guiding Ruby's head to her lap. "Don't worry about that, my little chip. Let us…bask in the light for a bit longer."

Ruby nods, relaxing in her mother's hands. After a few minutes, Summer begins to hum. Ruby recognized the song. "You…used to sing that to me when I was scared."

Summer nods. "Do you know the name of the song?" Ruby shakes her head, Summer chuckling. The sound reverberated across the yard. Ruby swears she sees flowers bloom and the light grow brighter.

"It's…a very old song. Passed down from parent to child. No one knows the actual name of it…but it is affectionately called 'Lament of the tired'." Ruby tests the songs name on her tongue and she smiles. "Oddly…fitting."

Ruby feels the otherworld urge to….go to sleep. She must've yawned, for Summer giggles. "Tired are we?" Ruby nods, the urge to sleep growing stronger. "That's fine. Sleep my little chip. Mommy may not be there when you wake up but you can do something for me when you wake up."

Ruby mutters out a soft. "What's that?"

"Protect him….Protect him."

Ruby doesn't get the chance to question 'who' she was to protect when the humming started. It lulled her into a deep slumber.

* * *

The humming was different now…It was still soft, but it held a certain…deepness to it. Her eyes fluttered the warm feeling disappearing and with it,…the desperation for it to return. She gasps, jerking up and breath coming out deep and panicked. The sight of Beacons courtyard makes her lets out a confused. "What?"

She was sitting on a wooden bench, Crescent rose on her lap. The courtyard was empty, the wind blowing through it cool and welcome. The world around her seemed so..different….

The humming was still sounding in her head, turning to the other end of the bench. She startles, scrambling lightly at the figure sitting next to her. A blond haired teenage boy was sitting next to her, voice coming out in a deep familiar hum, the sound of it bringing the warm feelings back and a deep settled unease. His blonde ponytail was swaying in the wind, eyes closed and a small cup of tea held in his hand. The cup had small wafts of steam escaping it, the boy seemingly relishing the smell of the tea. Ruby stares at him, taking in his appearance.

A red military dress button up blazer covered his rather lithe shoulders, black shoulder pieces a stark contrast. Gold buttons held the blazer in place, a white strap extending across his chest leading to a large waist bag. The black pants hugged his legs, leather straps wrapped around his thighs the white coloring standing out. The black pants lead down to a pair white metal greaves, fur sticking out of the top. Small bells hang off of the leather straps, small red crosses displayed intermittently around him. Ruby watches as he sits up a little straighter, body cricking and cracking.

She could hardly squash the compulsive feeling to bow her head and whisper the odd words coming into her head. Her eyes widen, unholy fire escaping her soul as a deep ragged scar crosses his neck from end to end…Almost as if he had his throat cut…

She notices the small pair of glasses coming out of his breast pocket, and she gasps when his eyes opened. They were a stunning blue, pink and red flesh twisting beneath within the white of it, the sight of his gaze turning to her making her knees go weak and soul cry out in happiness.

Something…divine was coming from him…The warmth from before had returned and burned deeper than ever before. Her mothers words come to mind, Ruby raising a shaky finger to him. The stranger raises a delicate eyebrow, putting the tea cup down onto a plate and looking at her.

"It seems you have awakened from your nap. That explosion must've done far more damage than originally thought. I performed a basic evaluation on your body after you fainted. I do hope your rest was without interruption."

His voice came out in a soft, caressing tone, behind it a will of steel. Ruby never sees the tea cup fade away in golden lights, her voice coming out quiet and in awe. "Uhh…"

The boy blinks at her answer, chuckling coming out of his throat. "Oh dear.." He drawls out. "It seems I forgot my manners in my haste to insure you were unharmed. I apologize for my ineptitude as you fainted after coming in contact with my hand. But before all of that…I believe I forgot to introduce my self."

He stands to his feet, and Ruby realizes that he was quite tall. Bordering on 6 feet, the b,londe haired boy looks to her and does a little curtsy.

"My name is Jaune Nightingale Arc. It is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Rose."

And Ruby knew, in that one second with the warmth in her chest and reality warping around them, that her life was changing.

 _Chp end_

* * *

 **Authors note: This took awhile to format and think of. Well…I hope you guys and girls liked it, and if you did, leave a comment and thanks for reading.**

 **This is Luckyplains13 signing out.**


End file.
